Best Friends Forever Season 2
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: Squeal to Best Friends Forever. Cailey and Zaya's children go through different things as teenagers, young adults and they start to realize it's not as easy as they think. The younger children also have their drama, challeges and craziness. Can they all get through everything as a family? Exciting things, babies, engagements and marriages. More future chapters in this season.
1. Full Of Christmas Cheer

Best Friends Forever Season 2

Episode 1- "Full Of Christmas Cheer"  
AN: Welcome to Season 2 of Best Friends Forever!  
Summary- "Kayleigh, Alli and Natalie go through some rough, terrific, and amazing things as new mothers in high school. With, their friends, family and boyfriends by their side, they get through everything together. Cailey and Zaya's youngest children also go through school with drama, heartbreak and craziness. Hopefully, Zaya & Cailey can steer their children in the right direction. Babies, engagements and marriage. Oh boy!"  
December 25th, 2030, Christmas Day, 7:15am  
Last night, Natalie and Noah finally became parents to their baby girl, Jayleigh Noah Sanchez. She was born Christmas Eve Day. Kayleigh, Natalie and Alli are now mothers in high school. Brayden, Braylen, Kayleigh and Alli's mother's gave birth to their sisters, Audrey, Serena, Sierra and Scarlett on October 13th, 2030, Alli gave birth to her son and daughter, Jackson and Selena, and just last night, Natalie gave birth to her daughter, Jayleigh.  
Hopefully, Natalie and Jayleigh can go home today. Noah walked into the room after he went to the bathroom and got something to eat at the bending machine. He saw Natalie asleep with Jayleigh on her chest, also asleep and they looked so comfortable. He had to take a picture of his baby girl and his girlfriend. They were up four times throughout the night. It's now Christmas morning.  
Natalie heard the click of his phone. She smiled. "I heard that." She smiled at her boyfriend. "Merry Christmas, babe."  
Noah smiled. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Natalie smiled. "I'm afraid to move. If I do, I'm afraid I'll wake her. And I seriously have to go to the bathroom."

Noah shook his head. "I'll hold Jay, Nat." He took Jayleigh from Natalie.

Natalie slowly got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door.

Noah smiled at Jayleigh, who was awake. "You know what Jay, you're really the mini version of your mother I think I'll call you mini Nat."

Jayleigh frowned.

Noah kissed her head. "I'm kidding sweetheart, you're always Jay and my sweet little princess, please promise you won't grow up too fast for Daddy, okay?"

Jayleigh smiled and layed her head on his shoulder.

Noah smiled. "I love you and your mommy, Jay."

Natalie walked out of the bathroom and smiled. "Oh, you better. I went through 12 hours of labor just to push a 7 pound baby out of me. You're welcome."

Noah smiled. "I love you guys so much."

Natalie smiled. "Awww. We love you too." She looked at her daughter. "Who's ready for her 7:30 feeding so we can leave and go home in an hour?"

Noah gave Jayleigh to Natalie. "Here you go, beautiful." He sighed. "I tried giving her the nickname, mini Nat but I soon figured it out that she doesn't like it, so I guess I'll stick to what's her favourite nickname which is Jay."

Natalie smiled. "Well, we didn't name her Natalie, did we? We named her Jayleigh for a reason, babe." She sat down and began breastfeeding her daughter.

Noah nodded. "Yeah, but to me she looked beautiful and amazing just like you Nat."

Natalie smiled. "Oh, she looks like you to, Noah. She's got your eyes and nose."

Noah smiled. "Aww thanks Nat.." He kissed Natalie's head and then Jayleigh's head. "I got two beautiful girls. You and Jay."

Natalie giggled. "I probably look like hell...I haven't showered since the 23rd and that was more a bath actually..." She kissed her daughter's head.

Noah shook his head. "Well to me, you look beautiful."

Natalie smiled. "Awww." She let Jayleigh finish and then began burping her. "This isn't as easy as it looks." She placed Jayleigh on her shoulder.

Noah nodded. "Do you need any help, Nat?"

Natalie shook her head. "No, I got it. She'll probably need a change before we leave though."

Noah nodded. "Okay."  
After burping her, she handed her to Noah. "Go to Daddy. He's gonna check you so we can go home after your doctor and my doctor check us both out again."

An hour later Annie walked into the room. "Well, guys. You're ready to go home. And Natalie, I'll see you in six weeks for your checkup and her pediatrician will see her as well that week." She turned to her nephew. "No sex, Noah…" She gave him a look.

Noah nodded. "I know, Aunt Annie she just had Jay."

A few minutes later, Noah picked up Jayleigh's carrier and followed Natalie out of the hospital. She was in a wheelchair. Everything was falling into place. Natalie had Jayleigh in her arms.

Once outside, Noah got the car and pulled it to the front of the hospital. He got out of the car, went to the left side and opened the door. He turned to Natalie.

"I'll put Jayleigh in first, babe and then you can go next to her."

Natalie nodded. "Okay…" She handed their daughter to Noah. He placed Jayleigh in her car seat and then Natalie got in and sat next to her. He got in the driver's seat after putting the bags in the back. "Are you ready?" He looked at his girlfriend.

Natalie nodded as she smiled. "More than ready. Let's bring our baby home."

Noah nodded as he began driving them home. Noah was always a safe driver, but with his family in the car, he was extra careful.

A few minutes later, Noah pulled into the driveway and then into the garage. "I'll help you out, okay?" He got out of the car, put his keys in his pocket, then grabbed the bags, and then opened the door, helping Natalie out. She was still sore even when she had a natural birth. She's happy that she's not carrying 35 pounds on her anymore. Her daughter was healthy, that's all she cared about.

"Ugh. It hurts…" She said as she got out of the car slowly.

Noah sighed. "Let me get Jay, okay?" He unbuckled Jayleigh from her car seat and carefully got her out, then placed her in her carrier and then slowly walked Natalie into the apartment.

Once inside, they were surprised when family and friends shouted.

"SURPRISE! It's girl!"

Natalie laughed as she saw balloons and pink all over the place.

"Awww! Thanks, everyone!"

Bailey walked over to her daughter. "Come on, you can sit down…"

Natalie laughed. "Mom, really, I was laying in bed for two days...I'm fine…"

Bailey shook her head. "Natalie, you gave birth. You are sitting down…"

Natalie sighed as she looked at Noah. "Okay…"

Noah placed Jayleigh on the counter with her still in her carrier and Kayleigh was all over her niece. She picked her up and held her. "Oh my goodness, she's getting spoiled!"

Noah laughed. "Yeah…"

Carey looked at her granddaughter. "Do you need anything, sweetie?"

Natalie shook her head. "No, Grandma, I'm really okay…"

Bailey looked at her daughter. "Honey, you just gave birth. You need to relax…"

Natalie sighed. "Mom, I'm a mom at 15 and Jayleigh is only a day old, I don't think I'll be relaxing for a long time…"

Kayleigh looked at their mother. "Mom, I think all she wants is for us to clean up a bit…"

Natalie nodded her head. "Thank you, Kay."

Kayleigh smiled. "You're welcome, sis."

Karina smiled at Natalie. "Aunt Maya and Uncle Zack are at the hospital with Hailey. Dad is in Jayleigh's nursery…"

Natalie gave her a questionable look. "Why?"

Cody smiled as he walked out of Jayleigh's nursery. "I was just organizing her room, honey."

Natalie smiled. "Awww. Thanks, Daddy."

Cody kissed her head. "How are you feeling, baby girl?"

Natalie smiled. "A little better. I'm just wanting Mom and Grandma to chill out."

Cody looked at his wife and mother. "Mom...Bails...She's okay."

Carey nodded, sighing. "Alright, then. I'll hold my great granddaughter."

Kayleigh shook her head. "I'm holding her first!"

Carey crossed her arms. "Kayleigh Marie, she's my great granddaughter! You have her whole life with her! Me, I'm...I'm almost 60, young lady! I'm not gonna be here forever!"

Cody groaned as he walked over to his oldest and mother. "Mom, you'll have time to hold her…"

Carey sighed. "She won't be a baby forever, Cody."

Noah sighed. "Don't push it, she'll be my baby until I die!"

Jayleigh began to get fussy. She began crying.

Noah and Natalie both sighed.

Kayleigh sighed. "Look at what you did? You woke her!"

Carey looked at her granddaughter. "Me? What about you?"

Cody sighed. "That's it. Give me the baby. You two take that fight outside!"

Kayleigh groaned. "Fine! She's being dramatic!" She handed the baby to Cody and then walked out of the apartment with Carey. "Ugh!"

Jake sighed as he looked at Noah. "She's not in a good mood. She's not happy going back to school the 6th…"

Noah nodded. "Oh."

Cody was able to calm down Jayleigh. "Auntie Kayleigh and Gram Gram aren't in a good mood, Jay."

Jayleigh coos and sneezed.

Noah laughed as he handed Cody a washcloth. "Here."

Cody nodded as he wiped her nose.

Jayleigh layed her head on his shoulder. "She's a Grandpa and Daddy's girl."

Noah smiled. "Right on."

Bailey looked at her daughter. "Do you want to shower while we are here?"

Natalie paused and then nodded. "Yeah. I should." She stood up slowly.

Bailey helped her daughter into the bathroom and into the shower.

"Thanks, Mom."

Bailey smiled. "You're welcome, honey."

20 minutes later, Natalie got out of the shower and changed into pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt. She walked into the living room/kitchen. "Where is the baby?"

Noah smiled. "I layed her down. Your Dad left to drive Audrey home for her nap."

Bailey nodded. "Okay. I'll stay for a few hours if that's okay."

Natalie nodded her head. "Okay, Momma. I'm okay with you and Rina and Grandma here."

Karina walked over to her sister. "Kayleigh went home with Jake, so I'll be here too, Nat…"

Natalie smiled. "Thank you, Karina. I'm gonna need some help with Jay since it is her first day home."

Noah kissed her head. "I'm here, babe."

Natalie smiled at her boyfriend. "Thank you, babe."

Noah smiled back. "No problem."

As the morning went on, Natalie had fed Jayleigh and burped her and Noah layed her down after changing her diaper after all for the next month, Natalie is breastfeeding and pumping so she won't have to use bottles yet.

When the baby was finally down, Noah and Bailey both made breakfast for Natalie since she has to eat healthy for the baby.

Bailey handed her the plate to Natalie. "What I learned is to eat fast so it's not cold…"

Natalie gave her mother a look. "But I don't want to choke to death, Mom…"

Bailey smiled. "That's why I cut it small, honey. You'll be fine."

Natalie sighed as she realized for the next few weeks will be the longest weeks of her life, caring for herself and a newborn. Sighing deeply, she took a deep breath. "Okay…"

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Hailey's Recovery Room

Hailey sighed as she rocked Ryleigh. "So, when can we go home, Mom?"

Maya paused. "The doctors may want to keep you until tomorrow since you didn't know that you were pregnant, Hails."

Hailey groaned deeply, closing her eyes. "Ugh! This sucks!"

Maya grabbed her hand in a comforting way. "Sweetheart, you'll be fine. I'll be here for you."

Hailey nodded. "Okay."

Maya smiles. "They look beautiful just like you Hailey."  
Hailey smiled. "Thanks, Momma. I'm just tired."  
Maya smiled. "Okay, why don't you go to sleep?"  
Hailey sighed. "I can't sleep...I'm scared."  
Maya sighed. "I'm sorry, honey."  
Hunter looked at her. "Babe, everything is okay. You're fine, the babies are okay."  
Hailey sighed. "I'm scared that I'll screw up..."

Hunter shook his head. "You won't screw up."  
Hailey sighed. "Really? Are you sure?"  
Hunter nodded. "Yeah, babe."

Maya smiled. "There's no perfect Mom, honey. I've made some mistakes many times. It's not an easy job, but it's well worth it."

Hailey smiled. "I'm sure."

Later that night, Natalie and Noah's Apartment Complex, 9:00pm

Natalie and Jayleigh were asleep when Noah walked into the bedroom, yawning and climbed into the bed next to his sleeping girlfriend.

Jayleigh is sleeping in her bassinet in their bedroom.

It is going to be a long night.

"I love you guys…"

Natalie snuggled close to her boyfriend and smiled in her sleep.

Noah kissed her head.

Two hours later, 11:00pm

Jayleigh began crying.

Noah opened his eyes, climbing out of bed and picking up his daughter. He layed her on his shoulder, rocking her slowly.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Natalie opened her eyes, rubbing her eyes and looked at her boyfriend.

"Babe, is she hungry?"

Noah nodded. "Probably...Do you want to fed her?"

Natalie nodded as she took her daughter into the nursery and sat in the chair, she began breastfeeding her daughter. Jayleigh shortly stopped crying and began eating.

Noah smiled. "How does it feel, babe?"

Natalie laughed. "So weird and the most amazing thing I've ever felt, though."

Noah smiled as he grabbed a cloth towel and handed it to her.

"You're nice and calm, babe now."

Natalie smiled. "I have to be, Noah."

Noah kissed her head. "You look beautiful, though, baby."

Natalie smiled. "Thank you."

Twenty minutes later, Natalie placed Jayleigh on her shoulder and began patting her back slowly. She kissed her baby's head. "I love you my baby girl."

Noah smiled at his girls. "I'm happy he had a daughter as our firstborn, Nat."

Natalie looked up at him. "Me too, babe…"

He looked at her. "Is she asleep?"

She looked down at her daughter. "Yeah." She stood up and carefully placed her daughter in her crib. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Noah nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Yes, she is, Nat. We are family now. I'm so happy to have you both."

To be continued…

AN: Season premiere! Yay! Probably short. Sorry about that. One reader asked me if there are going to be more future chapters...My answer: YES! I'm excited to do those. Last season was 50 chapters. I'm going to be doing at least 80 or 100 for this season. Lots of future of chapters!

I hope you all enjoy!

My updating was on hold or I was taking a break because my grandmother had passed away earlier this month. It's been a long, heartbreaking, and rough year for my family. It's now just the five of us in the house. Me, brother, sister, grandfather who is a fucking blessing to me and my baby dog Bailey.

R&R & follow this new story! Love you guys! :)


	2. Another Unexpected Surprise

Best Friends Forever Season 2

AN: Second chapter is a future chapter- Jayleigh is 5 months in this chapter.

Episode 2: "Another Unexpected Surprise"

May 24th, 2031, Noah and Natalie's Apartment Complex

Natalie, who is now sixteen with a five month old baby girl, her daughter, Jayleigh. She woke up and got out of bed and walked into her daughter's nursery. She picked up her daughter and smiled. "Who's ready to spend time with Mommy? You are." She tickled her daughter's belly.

Jayleigh smiled and nodded.

Natalie smiled as she walked into the kitchen to see Noah cleaning up. "Good morning..." She happen to look at the calendar, her eyes went wide.

Noah looked at her. "Morning baby..." He saw the look on her face. "What's going on?"

Natalie's eyes stayed wide. "I...I...Uh...I'm late..." She was late.

Noah's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, you're pregnant again! There, I go again, getting you pregnant before Jay is three."

Natalie sighed as she placed Jayleigh in her high chair. "Oh God...My Dad is gonna kill me!" She ran her fingers through her hair.

Noah sighed. "I'm sorry Nat, I mean Annie's gonna kill me too."

Natalie sighed. "I'll be right back." She walked into the bathroom. "Jesus, please don't be positive!"

Noah sighed as he then looked at his daughter. "Jay..."

Jayleigh smiled and giggled as she had bananas all over her face.

Noah sighed and smiled slightly as he looked at her. "What are you doing?"

Jayleigh giggled.

In the bathroom, Natalie found a pregnancy test, opened the test from the box and then began taking the test. She certainly wasn't ready to be having another baby. She just had her daughter five months ago. She was hoping to wait. Too late for that. Her heart was racing. Faster and faster. Knowing she could be pregnant again made her feel like she couldn't keep herself pregnant free...She was only sixteen...Pregnant again with a five month old. That isn't normal. Her father would kill her. She had a rough pregnancy with her daughter. What if it's the same with this pregnancy?

A few minutes later Natalie walked out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test in her hand. Her face was completely white. She was pregnant. Plus sign. It's real. This isn't a dream, but boy did Natalie wish it was. "Well, looks like Jay is gonna be a big sister..."

Noah's eyes widened but he sighed. He was ashamed for getting her pregnant again. They had a five month old daughter. He wasn't so ready for this. He was going to law school and working 8 hour shifts to take care of Natalie and their daughter. He looked at her with his eyes will wide.

"Babe, I'm sorry..."

Natalie breathed deeply. "That's all you got? You were freaking out when I told you I was expecting Jay..." She walked over to him, placing her hand on his forehead. "No fever..."

Noah sighed. "I am, babe...I am freaking out, Nat. You are working your ass off to finish high school. I'm starting law school this summer and fucking working 8 hour shifts at work! How could we do this?!" He started to panic. "Jay's not even one and I'm gonna be killed again, but this time by Aunt Annie, who specifically told me not to get you pregnant again until Jay was about two or three! I didn't do that!" He groaned. "Oh God. What am I gonna do?"

Natalie crossed her arms. "You mean what are 'we' gonna do? I'm the one carrying the baby." She nodded. "I know what she said. I was there!"

Noah nodded his head. "Yeah, Nat, what are we gonna do?"

Natalie sighed. "I don't know! All I know is, I'm sooo not ready to have another baby..." That was true. She wasn't ready to have Jayleigh either, but she grew some balls to get through the pregnancy, now she is pregnant again, while going to high school and raising their five month old daughter. Now with their second baby on its way, she's gonna have to get through this as well.

Noah wrapped his arms around her waist. "I...I know...Ugh. If only we were more damn careful. This wouldn't be happening, Nat…"

Natalie nodded her head. "Oh, I know. I feel you." She sighed as she felt sick to her stomach. "Oh, now it's real..." She walked quickly to the bathroom, shutting the bathroom door.

Noah picked up Jayleigh and ran after her, bending down and pulled back Natalie's hair, rubbing her back.

Natalie sighed. "Watch her. I'm fine." She breathed deeply. Her phone was ringing. "Shit!"

Noah nodded his head. "Babe…"

Natalie sighed. "Sorry…" She looked up at her. "I'm really fine...I have to pick that up…" After getting up, she rushed to pick up her phone. It was her sister.

"Hey Kay..."

Kayleigh smiled. "Hey Nat, what's up? I got your message from last night."

Natalie smiled. "You know raising a five month old...Hey, I was gonna take Jay to the park for a walk. Do you want to come with Alli, Hailey, and Alleeah?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Sure, I'll meet you there."

Natalie nodded. "Okay..." She walked into the kitchen, picking up Jayleigh. "Let's go see Auntie Kayleigh, Auntie Karina, Auntie Alli and Auntie Alleeah and Auntie Hailey.."

After kissing Noah goodbye, she got the stroller, put Jayleigh inside and began walking to the park which is around the corner from her and Noah's apartment building.

Thirty minutes later, Natalie headed to the park and saw her sisters and cousins there. "Hey guys."

Kayleigh smiled. "What's up, sis?"

Natalie laughed slightly. "I found out something this morning..." She got Jayleigh out of her stroller and then placed her on her lap.

Alleeah nodded her head, still wanting to know what's up with her cousin. "Spill sister, what's up?"

Natalie sighed deeply. How could she say that she was pregnant again to her cousins and sisters? She was so scared on what they were gonna say. "Well, I got some news...I...I'm pregnant..,"

Kayleigh's eyes went wide. "Excuse me? What? You're what?" She just stared at her sister in shock. "Did you just say you were pregnant?"

Natalie just nodded, feeling guilty and teared up. "I don't know what I want to do! I mean, Jayleigh is only five months old!" Her tears filled her eyes more. "Maybe I should just get an abortion…"

Kayleigh grabbed her sister's hand. "Natalie Samantha, no way in hell are you getting an abortion!"

Alli looked at Kayleigh. "Kay, it's her decision…"

Kayleigh turned to Alli. "Yeah? And, Noah wouldn't let her do it over his dead body for God's sakes, Alliannah."

Alli sighed. "She's sixteen with a five month old. I wouldn't blame her if she wants one…"

Kayleigh shook her head. "Hell, I'm not so on board with that idea, Alli. She's a great Mom."

Natalie shook her head. "Not really, I'm overwhelmed. Now, I'm super overwhelmed...Ugh. This is bullshit how I couldn't stop myself from wanting Noah and getting pregnant!"

Kayleigh sighed. "Oh, I feel you girl. You are a new mom. We are all new moms. We all feel the same as you-overwhelmed, scared, feeling like we are screwing up, and wanting our babies to be happy. Trust me, Jayleigh is happy. She's happy because she's got you and Noah."

Natalie breathed deeply and smiled. "Yeah. That's true, but I don't know if I can raise a year old and a newborn, Kayleigh! Noah is now going to have to work more and I feel like I could've prevent this from fucking happening!"

Alli looked at her cousin. "What exactly happened though, Nat?"

Natalie sighed as she started to explain to them what happened.

Flashback, two months ago, Natalie and Noah's place, April 4th, 2031

It's been three months since Noah and Natalie were able to have a night away from Jayleigh. Jayleigh was going to spend some time with Cody and Bailey while her parents have a night away. Noah was planning on going to Natalie's favorite restaurant, but it was a two hour wait, so he decided to cook at home with brownies and chocolate covered strawberries. The perfect date.

He decided to make spaghetti and meatballs with his homemade sauce. He got started around six and Natalie started the brownies at 5:30. While Noah was boiling the water, he felt arms around his waist.

"Hey baby."

Natalie smiled. "Hi." She kissed his cheek. "Babe?" She asked her boyfriend.

Noah nodded, turning to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "It's been three months since we've had sex and Jayleigh isn't here tonight…"

He smiled down at her. "Got ideas, baby girl?"

She slightly blushed. "Maybe."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll make tonight romantic tonight then, Nat. We need a night away together."

"We do." She felt him pull her closer to him. "You look so damn sexy tonight." He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

She giggled. "Mhm...Noah, let's eat first then we can have all of the sex we want…"

Noah smiled. "Good plan." He returned to making their dinner.

After cooking the dinner and the brownies were done baking, they let them cool down for a few minutes while they ate their dinner. First dinner without Jayleigh, it was pretty quiet, which they were definitely okay with. It was just one night, so they better enjoy it.

Noah broke the silence, looking at his girlfriend. "We better enjoy our night alone, babe. This might be our last night of freedom for a while."

Natalie smiled. "Yeah."

After dinner, they snuggled on the couch while Noah had the bowl of strawberries and he smiled. "Ready for some strawberries, babe?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, I am, baby." She opened her mouth as he let her bite into the strawberry, and she had some pounder and chocolate on her lips, so he put the bowl down and leaned in and kissed her. His tongue licked the chocolate off her lips and then his tongue began to have a dance with her tongue.

Natalie moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and their tongues danced together.

Noah got on his knees and then layed on top of her, wrapping his arms around her waist as they kissed.

After 5 minutes of kissing, both pulled away because they needed to breathe, Noah looked down at her. "Are you ready? Do you really want to have sex?"

Natalie nodded. "Yes." She smiled as she felt him lean down and began kissing her neck, then began licking and sucking her neck. "Hmmm…" She moaned.

Noah picked her up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom, pinning her against the wall after letting her down and kissing her passionately. He reached down and took off his shirt and her shirt as they were kissing, of course they had to break away from their make out session to take off their shirts.

She ran her fingers through his hair, messing it up as they continued to make out. Moaning into his mouth, she pulled away, breathing heavy. "Bed...now…"

He smiled. "Yes ma'am…" Picking her up into his arms and laying her down on their bed, he then layed on top of her and cupped her face as he kissed her again.

Natalie couldn't help but think about something while they were making out, like her mind was somewhere else. Why think about something else when you are in the middle of having a night alone with your boyfriend and the father of your baby...Baby. Right. She was thinking about that. What if she got pregnant again? She moaned loudly as Noah kissed her neck, snapping her out of her thoughts. She ran her nails on his neck, breathing heavy and moaning.

"Noah?" She managed to get out.

Noah smiled. "Hmm?" He said, continuing kissing her neck, but now sucking on her neck.

Natalie sighed. "Noah…Please…"

He pulled away from her as he looked her in the eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She sighed. "I...I'm just scared…"

"About?" He asked, running his hands and fingers through her hair.

She sighed. "Getting pregnant again…"

He looked at her, sighing and kissed her forehead. "We are going to be using protection, I promise, baby…"

She sighed out of relief. "Now we can continue...I'm sorry if I ruined your mood…"

He smiled as he shook his head. "You didn't ruin my mood, baby girl. I still want you.." He said, kissing her again as he reached back and unclipped her bra.

As her bra fell, she blushed, almost to a bright red.

Noah laughed as he whispered in her ear, nipping at it slightly. "You are beautiful, you don't have to hide yourself from me."

She blushed. "I guess it's been so long that it makes me blush…"

He began taking off his jeans and threw them on the floor. "Tonight, you don't have to worry about that, baby."

When their clothes were off, both were snuggling in bed with Noah still on top of her. When they began kissing again, both rolled all over the bed, making a mess off the covers, Noah didn't realize he didn't put any protection on when they began having sex under the covers.

Natalie groaned. She yelped a bit. "Ugh…"

Noah kissed her neck as he continued to move. "Sorry, babe."

Out of the flashback, Natalie's eyes went wide. "Oh my God!"

Alleeah looked at her cousin. "What?"

Natalie sighed. "I gotta go!" She placed Jayleigh in her stroller and headed home.

Noah and Natalie's Apartment Complex

Natalie was sure angry. She was so mad at Noah. No protection= pregnancy.

She walked through the front door with her daughter. "Noah Mason Sanchez!" She screamed.

Noah ran to where she was. "What? What's wrong?"

Natalie placed Jayleigh in her swing with tears in her eyes. "You lied to me!" She looked at him.

Noah was a bit confused. "What are you talking about, babe?"

Natalie's eyes continued to fill up with tears. "You lied about protection! Ugh!" She groaned, running her hands through her hair. "I hate you! I can't believe you lied to me!" She walked passed him and walked into their bedroom, slamming the bedroom door.

Noah sighed deeply. He began to think about it. "Fuck. I didn't do anything to protect us...Shit. Now she hates me…" He sighed. He walked into their bedroom and looked at Natalie. "Natalie, I'm not letting you walk away from me. I know sorry isn't gonna cut it…"

Natalie crossed her arms as she was angry. "Yeah, it's not gonna cut it, Noah because you lied to me!"

Noah grabbed for her hand and she shook her head. "Do you know what I hate you means? Noah, I'm mad at you."

Noah sighed as he got on one knee, looking at her in the eyes and grabbed her hand. "Babe, I...I'm sorry. I am really sorry. I just couldn't help myself...and I know you aren't ready for another baby…"

Natalie sighed. "You're right. I'm not…" She looked at her boyfriend with her tears falling down her face. "I...I...I want to get an abortion…"

Noah looked at her in surprise. He wasn't expecting her to say those words. It broke his heart. He never wants her to regret something later on if she goes through with this. He always wanted a family with Natalie. He has his daughter, now a new baby. "Nat...Please don't do this...I'm really sorry…" He teared up with tears. "...It'll kill me when Jay and other babies are older, I couldn't face it if you got an abortion...Knowing that we have a chance to have another baby and we had an abortion, it would make me feel so guilty and terrible, Nat. Please. We can do this…" He felt tears fall down his face. "Please don't do this. I know I'm panicking, but I'm also understanding, Nat, please…"

She sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. "I...I know...I know it's gonna be hard, but can we really do this?" She teared up more, her tears continued to fall. "I know it's our baby, but, Noah...Are you really sure? I don't know if I can do this…"

Noah nodded his head fast in agreement. "Yes, Nat, and I promise I'll be a huge help to you this time. I won't panic or have a panic attack, I'm seriously gonna be with you in every step of the way along with Jay." He kissed her head and wiped her eyes. Natalie sighed. "Noah, Jayleigh is 5 months old! How can you help me when you are going to law school and probably working more than 8 hours a day..." She sniffed.

Noah sighed. "As for school, I'll do it online, and I'll also try to come home early to keep you and Jay company or I'll even call your sisters or cousins to keep you company, so that you won't be alone or I'll drive you and Jay to your parents house when I'm working, and I'll then pick you two up when I'm finished with work so in this way you two will be safe. What do you think?"

Natalie sighed. "I guess so...I really don't want to do that...I want to graduate high school on time..." Noah nodded. "Yeah, and you will Nat. I promise." Natalie looked at him. "Babe, I think we should go to the doctor...I mean some home tests can be wrong...but probably right…" She sighed. "I want to be sure if we are expecting or not…"

Noah nodded his head. "Okay. Let's go." They loaded Jayleigh up in Noah's car and headed to the hospital, where she was born five months ago.

Massachusetts General Hospital, later that afternoon

Noah parked the car into a parking spot and got out of the car while Natalie got out and picked up her daughter, placing her on her hip and they both headed into the hospital.

Annie looked at them. "Hey guys! How's my great niece doing?"

Natalie smiled. "She's doing good. She's finally sleeping through the night." She sighed though. "But, actually could you please do something for us?"

Annie's face changed and looked at them. "What's going on?"

Natalie sighed loudly. She wasn't hoping to say this, but she needed to know if she was pregnant or not. "I've found out I'm pregnant...Well, I took a pregnancy test, I want you to check whether I'm having twins or one baby?"

Annie looked at her nephew. Her eyes went wide. She crossed her arms. "Noah Mason Sanchez..." She just glared at him.

Noah felt like he was so many feet under as she stared at him. "Aunt Annie...I'm sorry…" He sighed. "Can you check Natalie, please?"

Annie nodded her head. "Of course I will."

Inside the room, Natalie got on the bed as Noah had Jayleigh on his lap.

Annie closed the door and looked at Natalie. "Okay, Natalie, I'll need a pregnancy test, a blood test and an ultrasound too."

Natalie nodded her head. "Okay…"

Once a pregnancy test and a blood test was done, Annie walked back into the room a few minutes later, with the results, she looked at them.

"Well, Natalie, you are indeed pregnant. You are also having twins."

Natalie felt like her eyes were about to pop out of her head. She was pregnant...with twins! Holy crap. "Twins?"

Noah just sat there in shock. Not just two babies, but three?! "Aunt Annie, are...are you sure?"

Annie paused. "Well, I'm pretty sure, but I'll do an ultrasound to be sure, okay?"

Noah and Natalie both nodded.

Natalie lifted her shirt up as Annie applied gel to Natalie's belly. "I never thought I'd be doing this again…"

Noah sighed. "Me either, babe." He bounced Jayleigh on his lap as she played with her toys.

Annie began moving the knob around her belly and looked at the screen. Smiling a little, she looked at her nephew and his girlfriend. "Looks like the pregnancy test and blood test are right...You are pregnant and with twins…"

Natalie just stared at the screen in total shock. Twins. Great. "What's my due date?"

Annie smiled. "Looks like the same due date as Jayleigh. Late January early February. You are 8 weeks pregnant, that means you are 2 months right now…"

Natalie looked at Noah, who looked at her. He spoke up. "We can do this, babe. We thought we couldn't do it with Jay, but you and I are doing amazing. We can do this together."

Natalie nodded slowly. "Are you sure?"

Noah nodded. "Yes, I am."

Annie looked at them. "Noah, you might have to Mom and Dad this time because with Jayleigh being so young and Natalie being pregnant with twins."

Noah nodded slowly. "Okay, I will, Aunt Annie."

Annie smiled. "Good. I'll see you two in a month, okay?"

Noah and Natalie both nodded. "Alright…"

After getting their pictures of the ultrasound, they headed home with their daughter.

Later that night after putting Jayleigh down in her crib, Noah and Natalie both changed and locked up and then climbed into their bed together.

Noah pulled Natalie close into his arms, kissing her head. "How are you feeling, babe?"

Natalie buried her head into his chest. "Overwhelmed, scared and well, we have to figure a lot of stuff out, Noah…"

Noah kissed her head again. "And, we will. Tomorrow. Right now, you need to sleep."

Natalie groaned and then yawned as she layed her head on his chest. "Okay. I love you."

Noah smiled. "I love you too, baby girl."

To be continued…

AN: Chapter 2 is here. I'll be going back and forth from 2030, 3031 and 2046. I will get back to SLNGS3, MWMCBB and any other stories of mine.


	3. Three More Babies Arrive

Best Friends Forever Season 2

Chapter 3- "Three More Babies Arrive"

AN: Future chapter! This chapter has surprises that will completely blow your mind! :)

August 30th, 2046, Natalie and Noah's house

Jayleigh is finally nine months pregnant with Lizzie. She's 40 weeks pregnant. She's due tomorrow. Her mother, Natalie is now 40 weeks pregnant as well.

The fifteen year old was so ready to have her daughter, but was she ready for the pain? No.  
Jayleigh was baking brownies when she felt sharp pain in her lower stomach, she winced sharply. "Ouch!" She dropped the brownie mix, making the bowl crash onto the floor.

Marlah, her sister ran into the kitchen after hearing the crash. She looked at her sister. "Time for baby?"  
Jayleigh nodded her head.  
Marlah ran to the stairs. "Dad!"

Noah rushed to the top of the stairs and rushed downstairs to her. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Marlah breathed deeply. "Jayleigh says it's time. She dropped the brownie mix onto the floor."  
Natalie laughed. "That's what I did when I was in labor with her." She walked downstairs slowly. "Ugh. I'm so fat!"

Noah shook his head but decided not to say anything. When they got into the kitchen, Noah rushed over to his daughter. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Jayleigh shook her head. "No. I'm not! Obviously!" She sighed.  
Micah ran from the basement. "I can stay to clean up." He helped Jayleigh move away from the glass. "We gotta go the hospital."

Noah nodded as he turned to Jay. "Let's go..." He ran back upstairs to grab her and Lizzie's bags, he helped her down the stairs and to the car, then he helped Natalie, who sat in the back seat. "Let's go."She said to her husband, who jumped into the car, started the car and drove off to the hospital.

Jayleigh breathed deeply as she texted Xander.  
Jayleigh's text message- "Hey."

Xander texted back. "Jay, you okay? Is it time?"

Jayleigh's texts him back."Yes. She's on her way. Ugh. It hurts." She looked at her dad. "Daddy?"

Noah looked at his daughter. "Yes sweetheart?"

Jayleigh breathed deeply as she grabbed his hand. "It hurts! It really hurts."

Noah sighed and squeezed her hand comfortingly. "I'm sorry, baby girl...I'm driving as fast as I can…"

Jayleigh teared up. "I'm so stupid! Why would I ever do this to myself?" She rubbed her belly. She was uncomfortable that trying to stay calm was completely impossible.

Massachusetts General Hospital, a few minutes later

Noah finally reached the hospital and found a parking spot pretty quickly. He helped both his daughter and wife out of the car. He held his daughter's hand while Natalie followed them both.

They walked inside and after letting the nurse know, Jayleigh was sitting down in a wheelchair when her boyfriend, Xander rushed inside.

"Babe, are you okay?" He said, taking her hand.

Jayleigh shook her head. "It really hurts." She smiled through the pain. "But I'm happy to see you..."

Xander grabbed her hand as Ashley rushed over. "Baby time? How are you feeling? Ready?"

Jayleigh sighed and nodded. "More than I ever be. Let's do this..."

Xander squeezed her hand. "Come on, babe." He slowly followed her into the delivery room with Noah and Natalie. "I'm right here, babe."  
Natalie followed, but she felt sharp pain in her lower stomach. "No, no, no. Not now." She looked at her belly. She winced.

Noah looked at his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Nat, are you alright?"

Natalie groaned in pain, shaking her head. "No...I..."

Noah looked at her. "You're in labor?"  
Natalie grabbed his shoulders. "Ugh...Yes...Owww." She teared up.  
Noah sighed as he then called a nurse and told her that his wife is in labor. Once the wheelchair was here, he helped Natalie sit down and then rushed with them to labor and delivery.

Natalie sighed, shaking her head. "I promised Jay I'd be there for her..." She looked at her husband.  
Noah sighed. "I know, baby. But, you are in labor too. I can't have you in pain while in the room with Jay. You are my wife I want the best for you and our babies."  
Natalie nodded. "I know." She smiled slightly. "I love you."  
Noah kissed her head. "I love you, baby girl." He smiled. "I'll go check on Jay for you."  
Natalie smiled. "Thanks, honey."  
Noah walked down the hall to Jayleigh's room. "Hey baby girl."  
Someone walked into the room, making Jayleigh freeze. "Uh..." It was Josh. Why is he here?! They weren't even together.  
Josh walked over to her. "Jayleigh?"  
Noah glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
Josh smiled. "This is my child. Isn't she, Jay?"  
Jayleigh groaned, shaking her head. "No. She's not." She groaned intense pain as a contraction hit her.  
Noah glared at Josh. "Leave..." He walked slowly to him.  
Josh rolled his eyes. "Oh really, Jayleigh? Who's baby is she, then?"  
Jayleigh groaned. "She's Xander's daughter. Not yours!" She groaned in pain when a contraction hit her so hard. She screamed and moaned.

Josh frowned. "Really, since when were you two together?" He asked.  
Jayleigh groaned loudly. "Ugh! You don't get it, do you? He's adopting her..." She then remembered something. "Ohhhhh myyyyy God..." She and Xander did have sex. She didn't get pregnant by Josh. It was Xander.  
Xander looked at his girlfriend, he was very concerned. "Hey babe, are you okay?" He grabbed her hand.  
Jayleigh looked at him. "Remember the sleepover with friends and we met at my friend Kayla's and we...'you know'? Because of spin the bottle, remember?"  
Xander's eyes widened. He was completely shocked. "Really? She's...She's..." He was Elizabeth's father after all.  
Jayleigh nodded her head. "Yes, she's really your daughter. Your biological daughter."  
Josh glared at her. "Oh, whatever I cannot believe you cheated on me..."  
Jayleigh rolled her eyes. "You cheated on my cousin! We weren't even together!" She grabbed the hospital pillow in pain. "You can fucking leave now! I don't need you to see my daughter come out of my vagina..."  
Josh rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." He then left the room, glaring at Jayleigh and Xander.  
Jayleigh breathed deeply as she looked at Xander. "I...I'm sorry I didn't realize it until now..." She began crying softly. "God, I'm so stupid!"  
Xander shook his head. "No, Jay..." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "You don't have to be sorry..."  
Jayleigh looked at him with dry tears falling down her face. "But...I do..."  
Meanwhile with Braylen and Alyssa, Braylen's phone rang. She reached over and answered it. "Hello? Uncle Noah, you need to calm down...What happened?" She was burping her daughter.  
Noah shook his head. "No, Bray, Josh was in Jay's labor and delivery room and now your aunt Natalie is in labor..."  
Braylen's eyes went wide. "What?! Okay...I'll let my mom know. She's in the shower. I'm watching the babies."  
Massachusetts General Hospital, Natalie's room  
Natalie groaned at the screen and at the heart rate of her baby boy. "So, what do you want to do?"  
Annie sighed. "I'm gonna have you have a c-section. That rate worries me."  
Natalie's eyes widened. "What? He's okay, right?"  
Noah walked inside. "What did I miss?" He walked over to Natalie, grabbing her hand.  
Natalie looked at him. "She wants me to have a c-section."  
Annie sighed. "Merliah is fine, but Marcus's heart rate is too high for my liking. I just want the best for the three of them. We don't want to have any problems. They are in perfect health. 40 weeks is full term, as you know. I just don't want him to have problems."  
Noah nodded. "Thanks, aunt Annie. I also want the best for them as well. This is my wife, son and daughter."  
Natalie smiled. "This gives you time to be with Jayleigh since I can't be there with her..."  
Noah nodded. "Yeah..."  
Natalie squeezed his hand. "What's wrong?" She said as they began heading to the OR. Natalie got the epidural and Noah sat down beside her, holding her hand.  
Noah shook his head. "I'll tell you later sweetheart you're kind of busy right now..." He kissed her head.  
Natalie nodded.  
An hour later, Merliah and Marcus made their way into the world.  
Natalie smiled at them. "They are the biggest out of all of our babies."  
Noah nodded his head. "Yeah they are..." He smiled and kissed her. "Thank you..."  
Natalie giggled. "For?" She smiled.  
Noah smiled. "For giving me these beautiful babies. No, actually having these beautiful babies...I'm so proud of you, babe."  
Natalie smiled. "I wouldn't change it. The past 15 years have been the best 15 years of my life."  
A few minutes later Noah walked out to the waiting room. He saw his mother and father in-law. "Oh, hey guys. You just made it. Natalie had the twins."  
Bailey smiled. "Really?" She grinned. "That's amazing. Congratulations."  
Cody smiled. "How's Jayleigh doing?"  
Noah sighed. "She's okay. The best she can do, anyway. I haven't seen her in an hour..." He sighed as he sat down. He breathed deeply.  
Bailey looked at him. She was concerned. "Wait...What? What happened?"  
Noah laughed softly. "It's a long story that I don't fully know yet...All Jay told me...and Xander is that he's really Lizzie's father. Not Josh."  
Bailey let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God..." She sighed. "I feel so sorry for Bray, she would have to deal with him for the next eighteen years..."  
Noah sighed. "If I don't kill him before that..." He stood up. "I promised Natalie that I'd be there for Jay. She's still in surgery." He walked into Jayleigh's room, she was crying, more like sobbing. She was experiencing intense contractions. Her father looked at her boyfriend. "Hey Xander."  
Xander looked at his girlfriend's father. "Yes, Mr Sanchez?"

Noah shook his head. "We'll talk later."  
Jayleigh breathed deeply as she grabbed Xander's hand. "Hey Daddy..."  
Noah looked at his daughter. "Hey baby girl..." He looked concerned. "How are you feeling?"  
Jayleigh smiled softly. "Pregnant, fat, in pain. I just want this to be damn over! How long was Mom in labor with me?"  
Noah smiled. "12 hours..."  
Jayleigh's eyes went wide. "12...12 hours?!"  
Noah nodded. "Unfortunately, yes, sweetheart."  
Jayleigh grabbed the pillow, buried her head into her head into the pillow and screamed into it. "Why me?!  
Noah shook his head. "I'm sorry, baby girl..."  
Xander squeezed her hand back. "I'm sorry, babe." He kissed her head. "Where the hell is he?! I'd like to kill him! He did some terrible shit to her when she was pregnant with my baby girl!"  
Jayleigh sobbed. "I...I...I..."  
Xander kissed her head. "Babe, shhh. It's okay." He climbed in next to her, taking her into his arms. "Jay...You need to calm down...Baby...Shhh..."  
Jayleigh sobbed into his chest. "He raped me. I..."  
Xander nodded. "I know, baby. I know. I knew that, sweetheart." He kissed her head. "It's okay. He's not gonna hurt you anymore. He's gonna have to go through me if he hurts you or Lizzie."  
Jayleigh calmed down softly, shaking, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Thank you. I love you..."  
Xander smiled. "Anytime, baby girl. I love you too."  
Jayleigh looked at her father. "Here's what happened. I went to a sleepover at Kayla's with friends and then her brother, who was friends with Xander, we played spin the bottle...and my card said...Well...And you know what happened next..."  
Noah's eyes widened. "Oh..." He nodded, sighing. "But, where does Josh comes into this?"  
Jayleigh sighed. "Daddy? Seriously? You know what happened! I'm not saying what happened again!"

Noah sighed. "i just want you to be my baby girl as long as possible. I know how your mother's father feels now…"  
Jayleigh smiled. "Daddy, I'll always be your little girl. I'll always be a grandpa's girl too." She giggled. "Lizzie's gonna be a daddy's little girl and a grandpa's girl too."  
Noah nodded with a slight grin. "Good..." He kissed her head. "How are you feeling?"  
Jayleigh laughed. "Did you ask Mom that every time she was in labor?" She sighed. "Other than I'm pushing a baby out of me, I'm great, Dad!"  
Noah nodded his head. "Yes I did..." He smiled and kissed her head again. "Grandma and grandpa are here and you're a big sister again...While, you are going to be a mother."  
Jayleigh smiled. "Awesome! I can't wait to meet Merliah and Marcus." She felt her phone rang. "Can you get my phone? I think it's Marlah."  
Noah nodded as he grabbed Jay's phone and then gave it to her. "Here you go..."  
Jayleigh picked up the phone. "Hey Mar! Are Micah, Mack, Mercie and Maddie with you?"  
Marlah nodded her head. "Yeah they are..." She smiled. "What's up? Is my niece, Lizzie here?"  
Jayleigh laughed. "No. But we are all big brothers and sisters again! Mom gave birth this afternoon!"

Marlah smiled. "Awesome!"

Nine Months Ago, November 12th, 2045

Jayleigh, Noah and Natalie's oldest daughter was at a sleepover at her friend Kayla's house with their friends. She's fourteen years old. She's turning fifteen next month. She's the oldest of their seven children.

Kayla's brother walked into the house with his three friends. One of his friends was Xander Rodriguez, 19, he was super hot. Jayleigh's eyes went wide, blushing. She was sure blushing, but she was dating Ricky, who was away. But, she knew something was up. He wasn't acting like a boyfriend. She didn't really care anymore. He was such a bad boy. Jayleigh was a rebel. She always wore black, chokers, she had blonde hair and had three earrings in both of her ears, and a belly button ring, which Noah freaked out about. She had gotten that done for her fourteenth birthday.

Kayla, Jayleigh and their friends were playing spin the bottle.

Jayleigh looked at her card in shock. It read "Have sex." Her eyes went wide as she looked at Kayla. "Kayla, are you serious?"

Kayla giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I am, Jay..."  
Jayleigh sighed. "Ugh. Fine." She spinned it and it landed on Xander. She blushed. "Well...I guess we have to...Uh..."  
Xander nodded as he then got up and walked over to her. "Yeah..." They walked into the closet. He opened the door and closed the door.  
Jayleigh took a breath. "Seriously? In here? They are joking..." She said, sitting down next to Xander.  
Xander nodded his head. "I know right." He smiled. "I'm Xander." He said.  
Jayleigh smiled. "Hey. Jayleigh. Nice to meet you." She got closer to him. "I might be a little terrible, granted this is my first time..."  
Xander smiled and got closer to her. "Nah. It's okay, Jay, t's my first time too."  
Jayleigh smiled. "Seriously?" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Xander nodded his head wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yes it is..." He laughed slightly. "Kind of ironic isn't it?" He looked at her for the first time and saw that she was really very beautiful and he had a hard time believing that how come she wasn't taken already.  
Jayleigh laughed, almost giggling. "Very. It is." She smiled at him, thinking, who wouldn't want him? He's so hot! Handsome. Yeah, really handsome. "You can kiss me now. Kayla's gonna want us to be doing something...Although, I really don't want anyone to hear us..."  
Xander laughed and nodded as he kissed her. "Of course..."  
Jayleigh smiled, kissing him back, getting comfortable on his lap. She ran her hands through his hair.  
Xander wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer kissing her neck. He squeezed her waist, he moaned.  
Jayleigh giggled as she moaned slightly. She reached down and began undoing his shirt. God, he was hot, muscles. Damn.  
Xander smirked and kissed her. "Something wrong, beautiful?"  
Jayleigh smiled. "No. I'm just undoing your shirt." She blushed. "But, thanks for calling me beautiful."  
Xander laughed. "Well, you are beautiful..." He then started kissing her neck again. "I'm speaking the truth..."  
Jayleigh blushed as he moaned again. "Thank you. You're not bad yourself." She sighed out of relief as he kissed her neck. "It's just...That my boyfriend isn't as better as you. He's always mean and away and I feel like I don't love him because of that."  
Xander smiled slightly. "Well he doesn't deserve you..." He kissed her neck, nipping, sucking and licking. "Any guy would be so lucky to have you as his girlfriend..."  
Jayleigh smiled. "Awww. Thanks." She took off his shirt and then began undoing her blouse slowly.  
Xander smiled and began to help her out. "I mean it..."  
Jayleigh smiled. "Awww. I know. Why don't you have a girlfriend? I mean..." She took off her shirt, running her fingers over his body. "You're hot."  
Xander smirked. "Really?" He smiled. "Thanks, beautiful..." He laughed. "Even if I did she won't be as beautiful as you..."  
Jayleigh giggled. "Stop! You're making me blush!" She covered her face. "Yes. You're so hot."  
Xander smiled. "Thanks but I'm speaking the truth beautiful..." He uncovered her hands from her face. "Please don't hide your beautiful face from me..."  
Jayleigh smiled. "Okay. I won't." She said, kissing him again, but this time more passionately.  
Xander smiled and kissed her back just as passionately. "Good..."  
Jayleigh pulled away to get more comfortable. "Ugh. I wish this was more comfortable..."  
Xander smiled, as he layed her down with a pillow under her head. "Is that more comfortable?" He said, kissing her ear. "I never met a girl with three earings in her ears before. It's sexy."  
Jayleigh blushed but smiled brightly. "Really? Thanks..." She nodded her head. "Yes, it is more comfortable..." She moaned slightly.  
Xander nodded. "Yeah. It's really sexy. Your dad must have wanted to kill you."  
Jayleigh giggled. "No. It was my belly button ring that pushed him to wanting to kill me."  
Xander smirked. "So, are you a more of a rebel kind of girl?"  
Jayleigh smiled. "Yep. But I'm one of the nice ones." She giggled. "My hair was always brown but I wanted to have some color so for my fourteenth birthday my mom got me the strikes."  
Xander smiled. "Wow, that's amazing and sexy." He nipped at her ear.  
Jayleigh smiled as she kissed him again. She pushed her tongue slightly inside his mouth.  
Xander smiled and kissed her even more passionately.  
Jayleigh slightly rolled over, so she's on top. "You weren't gonna be on top forever." She looked at him. "That didn't hurt, did it?"  
Xander shook his head. "No, it didn't...It felt good."  
Jayleigh smiled. "Good." She began taking off her bra. Once it was off, she blushed brightly.  
Xander smirked "Well, hello sexy..."  
Jayleigh blushed again, covering her breasts. "Xander..."  
Xander smiled, uncovering her breasts from her hands. "What? You are sexy. What the fuck is wrong with your boyfriend, or what his name is? He's so fucking blind." He said.  
Jayleigh smiled and giggled. "Thanks." She shook her head. "I don't know."

Xander smiled. "If I was your boyfriend, I'd be treating you and your body the same way. No, I won't be those guys who want hook ups. My mother would beat my ass." He leaned into her ear. "But seriously, you're too sexy. I can't help it."  
Jayleigh giggled and blushed slightly as she smiled. "Oh my gosh...Thanks..."  
Xander smiled. "No problem, beautiful." He said, kissing her collarbone slightly. He reached up to lock the closet door. He then rolled on top of her, kissing her passionately. "Let me know if you want to stop, okay?"  
Jayleigh nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her neck as he began putting himself inside her.  
Jayleigh groaned in pain, closing her eyes tightly.  
Xander stopped, keeping himself still, looking at her. "Are you okay?"  
Jayleigh nodded slowly. "I'm okay...It just hurts the first time..."  
Xander nodded as he thursted slowly as he kissed her neck.  
An hour later, Jayleigh snuggled close to him. "That's the big deal of losing your virginity? Wow."  
Xander smirked and kissed her head. "Yeah... wow...That was amazing. I thought I was going to hurt you."  
Jayleigh giggled as she breathed deeply. "Can I say that I thought doing that would hurt, but you made it not that bad after a while..."  
Xander smirked and whispered. "Really, cause we spent the time talking..."  
Jayleigh smiled. "So? We got to know each other before actually doing it." She whispered. "I'm tired. But I'm not moving." She snuggled close to him and layed her head on his chest. "I'm comfortable."  
Xander smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Me too."  
Jayleigh reached up slightly, grabbing a large blanket. "We might as well sleep in here." She yawned. She leaned up and kissed him. She put the blanket on them.  
Xander smiled and kissed her back. "Alright beautiful..." He fell asleep after her, they got comfortable together.  
The next morning, Jayleigh woke up and looked at him. "Hey."  
Xander smiled at her. "Hey beautiful. How did have a great sleep?"  
Jayleigh nodded. "Yeah. It was amazing. But last night was more amazing..."  
August 31st, 2046, 4:00am, Jayleigh's Hospital Room,

Jayleigh was finally ready to start pushing. She was going to be a mother at fifteen years old.

Jayleigh's eyes went wide as she looked at Xander with a smile on her face. "Babe?"  
Xander looked at her. "Yes, beautiful?"  
Jayleigh smiled. "She's definitely yours. The night at the party? We had unprotected sex in the closet, remember?"  
Xander smiled and kissed her. "Oh yeah...I remember now..."  
Jayleigh groaned ae she was pushing. "Ugh!" She smiled. "You're welcome..." She continued to push. "God! This hurts!"  
Xander sighed, looking guilty and held her hand tightly. "I'm sorry for giving you pain..."  
Jayleigh breathed deeply as she squeezes his hand as she continued to push. "I...I'm okay...I just...I want this to be damn over already!"  
Her doctor smiled. "One more big push for me. Okay?"  
Jayleigh nodded and continued pushing, taking deep breaths until she felt the baby leave her.  
Lizzie began crying.  
Jayleigh teared up. "She's beautiful. Oh my goodness."  
Xander smiled. "Just like her Momma..." He frowned. "And she's not dating until she's forty..."  
Noah laughed. "That's what I said. Nah. It didn't work. So get ready to deal with many guys..."  
Jayleigh rolled her eyes. "Just be lucky I hooked up with Xander and he's Lizzie's father."  
Noah let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God..."  
Xander sighed. "Great that helps me..." He looked at his baby girl.  
Jayleigh held her daughter after the nurse handed her to her. "Hey baby girl. It felt like forever waiting to meet you."  
Lizzie snuggled close to her mother and coos.  
Noah smiled. "I'll go tell your mother that she's here. I'll be back."  
Jayleigh smiled. "Thanks, Daddy."  
Xander smiled. "Well, it's 4 in the morning so after you hold her, I want you to sleep. You look exhausted, baby."

Jayleigh nodded her head. "Okay."

Natalie's Recovery Room

Noah walked into the room. "Hey gorgeous. Guess what?"

Natalie smiled. "What?"

Noah smiled. "We are grandparents now. Jayleigh gave birth."

Natalie smiled. "Awww. I'm excited to meet Lizzie."

Noah walked over to her, kissing her head. "She's perfect." He showed her a picture of their new granddaughter.

Natalie smiled at her husband. "She's gorgeous." She looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

Noah sighed. "Jayleigh told me something really surprising."

"And, that is?" The mother asked.

Noah smiled. "Josh isn't Lizzie's father after all…"

Natalie's eyes were wide. "What? Who is it then?"

Noah laughed softly. "Xander."

Natalie was completely confused. "Huh? How is that possible?"

Noah took a breath and began explain everything that he knew. "They had sex at Kayla's party."

Natalie sighed out of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. She's not Josh's child…"

Noah sighed as well. "We are still going to get a DNA test done to be completely sure. Jay wants to be sure."

Natalie smiled. "I wouldn't blame her, honey. She went through hell…"

Noah groaned. "I'd still want to kill Josh for doing what he did to her…"

Natalie squeezed his hand. "I know, baby, but there's really nothing we can do. Braylen doesn't have him in Alyssa's life."

Meanwhile, Braylen was up with Alyssa, she was breastfeeding her when the front door was knocked on. It made her jump, but Brayden went downstairs to open the door. There he was. Josh, at their front door.

Brayden's eyes went wide. He was sure pissed, wondering what the hell was he doing here at 4:00am.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Josh?"

To be continued…

AN: Chapter 4 will be a continuing to this chapter...Another future chapter.

Tomorrow will be my last update if I can do it for a while. :)

Goodnight/goodmorning


	4. 3 Years Later

Best Friends Forever Season 2

Episode 4- "Three Years Later"

AN: So I decided to do another chapter of the future. But continues from where we left off.

Jake and Kayleigh's house

Brayden just stood at the front door with wide eyes. What the hell is he doing here? He doesn't need to be here, even IF he's Alyssa's father. Birth father. There's no way he's staying here. Like fuck no, that's what Brayden had been saying for 5 minutes in his head. No. No. No.

Josh knew he wasn't welcomed but the wanted to talk to Braylen. "Oh, hey...Brayden. I want to talk to Braylen. Please?"

Brayden shook his head. "I doubt she wants to talk to you, dude. You have ruined her life. She is busy with feeding my niece. I will protect them both. There is no way you are being apart of their lives! Get lost and leave!"

Josh sighed. "But...But…"

Brayden glared at him. "I said no, I think you should fucking leave before I beat the shit out of you!"

Josh just nodded, running away from the house. He just realized he wouldn't be seeing his daughter for the rest of her life.

Three Years Later, December 22nd, 2049

Cheevers High School, 7:00am

Jayleigh Sanchez, who is now 18, turning 19 in two days had her daughter, Elizabeth at 15 years old, just like her mother had 18 years ago. She's a senior. Her brother, Micah and sister, Marlah are 16 years old, turning 17 in a few days. They are juniors. Their sister, Maddie is 15 years old. She's a sophomore now. Their twin sisters, Mackenzie and Mercie are now 13 years old. Their brother, Mason is 11 years old, turning 12 in February. Their youngest brother and sister, Merliah and Marcus are now 3 years old.

Elizabeth Samantha-Noah Sanchez-Rodriguez, Jayleigh's daughter is now 3 years old as well. She was born August 31st, 2046. Her father, Xander Rodriguez and mother, Jayleigh Sanchez are happily together. They have been together for almost 4 years.

Jayleigh had a hard time being a new mother in her sophomore year, dealing with school, raising Lizzie, trying to get good grades and finishing school. She's working from 2:00pm to 6, while her boyfriend, Xander is working from 6:30am to 12pm, then comes home to eat lunch and dinner with Jayleigh and Lizzie, then he goes back to work after helping Jayleigh lay Lizzie down to bed and reading Lizzie a night time story, and then goes back to work from 8 to 11.

It's a good work out, but definitely not easy.

After dropping Lizzie off at daycare, Jayleigh drove to school, driving onto campus, she pulled into her parking spot to see her cousin, Braylen pulling into hers.

Braylen had her daughter, Alyssa Jayleigh Sanchez at fifteen years old just like her cousin. Braylen hasn't had any contact with Josh since the birth of her daughter. Alyssa is three years old as well. She was born July 31st, 2046. Liam, Braylen's boyfriend is a great dad to her daughter. He adopted Alyssa when she was 3 months old. Braylen has a twin brother, Brayden, they are 18 years old. They have twin sisters, Braylee and Brynlee, who are 16 years old and their brother, Bentley is 13 years old now. With their youngest sisters, Brittanna and Beeanna being three years old.

At 15 years old, Brynlee found out she's actually into girls. She was terrified to tell her parents but after a while, they got comfortable with the idea and supported her. She's now dating her girlfriend, Brianna for six months.

Braylen got out of her car, grabbing her bag, car keys and purse.

Jayleigh shut off her car, put her car keys in her purse and grabbed her bag. She walked into school and saw everyone staring at her.

Ugh. Not again. They have been staring at her and her cousin ever since their freshman year of high school. Give it up people!

She walked to her locker, opened it up when her cousin walked up to her.

"So...Tell me, you and Xander are getting more serious huh? I mean he is Lizzie's father after all."

Jayleigh nodded her head. "Yes we are...I mean we do live together. What's more serious then that, Bray?"

Braylen opened her locker. "That's it? You're not gonna give me more information?"

Jayleigh laughed. "Nope. Something called little brother who follows me everywhere...Of course he doesn't know what happened two months ago...Neither do you."

Braylen sighed. "Oh, come on Jay..."

Jayleigh laughed, putting things in her locker. "Alright! This goes nowhere. Okay? But..." She whispered. "We had some 'alone time'..."

Braylen's eyes went wide. She knew what that meant. "Shut up! You two had sex?"

Jayleigh nodded her head, smiling. "Yeah, we have been having sex for 3 years, and what about you and your boyfriend?"

Braylen smiled. "Private information, Jay..."

Jayleigh shut her locker. "Uh huh! Whatever you say!" She began walking down the hall. She walked into one of the mean girls and her crew. "You have got to be kidding me..."

Valerie was one of the mean girls at school, who was there when both Braylen and Jayleigh got pregnant freshman year.  
Valerie looked at Jayleigh and started laughing. "Where do you think you're going, Sanchez?"

Jayleigh laughed. "Class if that's what you're thinking of. I got class to go to and then I can get the hell out of here in seven months."

Valerie started laughing. "That's it, she's knocked up again…" She giggled along with her friends.  
Braylen glared at her as she rushed over to her cousin. "Shut up, you bitch!"

Jayleigh looked at her. "Is me being knocked up any of your fucking business? No! It's not! She pushed by her. "My mom went through 3 pregnancies before graduating high school. Did that stop her from going to college, and law school? No! She had me, my sisters, Marlah, Maddie and our brother to raise while finishing high school and college when my twin sisters were born, then finished law school in a year. I bet you wouldn't last a fucking day being pregnant in high school, bitch. It's no fucking fairytale! It's fucking hell!"

Braylen high fived her cousin. "You tell her, Jay!"

Jayleigh crossed her arms. "Do you want to fight me? Go ahead. You don't want to know painful it is to push a baby out of your fucking body! It fucking hurts! But I love my daughter. She's the best thing that ever happened to me! Yes, I've had some days where I want to cry and just sit in the closet and run away from this, but I can't. It's been the hardest 3 years of my life!"

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Truthfully I don't wanna know..." She stomped off annoyed with her friends following behind her.

Jayleigh sighed. "I'll see you at lunch, Bray."

Jayleigh and Xander's Apartment Complex

After school, Jayleigh picked up her daughter from daycare, headed home with her daughter. She opened the front door and put her bag and purse down. "Ugh. Long day." She sat down on the couch. She was completely exhausted. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Xander walked over to his girlfriend. "Are you alright, babe?" He asked, sitting next to her.

Jayleigh sighed. "I don't know. I'm more exhausted than normal..." She sighed as she layed back on the couch.

Xander sighed. "Oh..." He then changed the subject. "Wait, where's Lizzie?"

Jayleigh smiled at their daughter. "Right there. She's playing with her toys." She got up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She walked into the bathroom, opening her purse and looked at the pregnancy test she took. Her eyes went wide. She walked out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test in her hand.

She was pregnant again. Another baby. She just stared at the pregnancy test in her hand.

Xander looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?" He said, looking up at her. He walked over to her after sitting with Lizzie for a few minutes. "Babe?"

Jayleigh shook her head. "Um..." She laughed nervously. "How does another baby sound to you?" She said, holding the pregnancy test in her hand.

Xander's eyes widened and he hugged her tightly. "I'll be really happy you're pregnant..." He picked her up and spinned her before hugging her again. "I have to take you to the doctor to find how how far along you and and whether you're having twins or just a baby."

Jayleigh laughed. "Woah, calm down...I already made the appointment...and for God's sake if I have twins, I'm gonna flip out..."

Later that night, Noah and Natalie's

Jayleigh smiled at her parents, well more like a nervous smile. She had to tell them the news.

Natalie looked at her daughter. "Oh God. I know that look!" Her eyes went wide.

Noah looked at his wife in shock. "What look, sweetheart?"

Natalie sighed. "That look..." She looked at her daughter. "That's...That's the look I gave you when I told you I was...I was pregnant with Micah and Marlah!"

Jayleigh put her hands over her face, groaning and put her head down.

Natalie looked at her daughter. "Jay, are you pregnant?" She asked, hoping she wasn't pregnant.

Jayleigh nodded her head. "Yes, I am, Momma..." She said, tearing up.

Noah thought he would faint right there. "You're...You're what?!" His eyes went wide, getting up and walked upstairs.

Natalie sighed. "Noah!" She got up and followed him. "Noah!" She said again.

Noah sighed wiping his eyes. "Now, I know how your Dad felt..." He sighed. "Damn, time flies it sure felt like yesterday we were bringing her home from the hospital and now she's pregnant with her second baby, our second grandchild..." He sniffed.

Natalie sighed. "I know, honey..." She rubbed his shoulders. "Be lucky that Marlah isn't..." She was cut off by their daughter walking through the front door.

Marlah, their second oldest daughter walked through the front door with tears falling down her face.

Natalie groaned slightly. "Oh, Jesus Christ."

Noah groaned, closing his eyes. "Oh God..."

Natalie walked down the stairs to her daughter. "Honey, are you okay?"  
Marlah shook her head. She wasn't okay. She just found out that she was pregnant with her first baby and she's terrified. She wrapped her arms around her mother tightly. "I'm pregnant, Momma...What am I gonna do?" She sobbed.

Natalie sighed. "Um...Come with me." She walked into the kitchen. "Jay? Upstairs. I need you for something. I need your help."

Jayleigh nodded her head as she followed her mother and sister upstairs to Marlah's room. "Okay, what's going on?" She looked at Marlah. "Did your boyfriend break up with you?" She asked her sister as she at on her bed.

Marlah breathed deeply as she sat on her bed. "Yeah...and I'm pregnant with his child! That's fantastic!" She said with tears falling down her face.

Jayleigh layed her down and hugged her. "Fuck. Dad and Micah and Mason are going to use their pitchforks for this one, Mom." She kissed her head.

Natalie sighed. "I'll go try to tell them, nicely, sweetly…" She groaned. "Sweetly? That's not gonna work for Micah…"  
She hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry, baby girl..." She sighed as she walked out of the room.

Marlah sobbed into Jayleigh's shoulder. "I...I don't...I don't know what I want to do, Jay…"

Jayleigh kissed her head. "I know, baby. It's the hardest decision I've ever made. Nothing of this is easy if I want to be honest with you."

Marlah looked at her sister. "I'm really scared…"

Downstairs, Natalie walked downstairs where the boys were watching football. "Um...Boys? Noah? Uh...I got some news..." She saw her oldest sons and husband turn to her.

Micah clenched his fist. "Is there somebody I need to kill Mom?" Micah never liked Marlah's boyfriend.

Natalie laughed. "Ummm...Probably, yeah..."

Micah frowned jumping up. "Who is it?! It better not be Marlah's boyfriend or else I'm breaking his damn face!" He was really angry.

Natalie sighed as she walked over to him. "Sit down. It is him. Yes...But there's more...She's...She's pregnant."

Micah groaned. "With his kid?" He said, with wide eyes. "I'm gonna kill him!" He jumped up again and grabbed his car keys. "Nobody messes with my baby sister!" He yelled, stomping out the door, getting into his car and driving off until he saw Marlah's boyfriend with another girl. "Hey, you, what the fuck are you doing?!"

Owen jumped up. "What?! What do you want?!" He walked over to him.

A second or so later, his father, Noah showed up. Noah jumped out of his car. "Micah, don't do anything stupid!" He rushed over to his oldest son.

Micah sighed. "Oh come on Dad..." He glared at Owen and punched him in the face. "This is for breaking my baby sister's heart!" He punched him again. "This is for making her pregnant with your kid!" He punched him again. "And this is for making her cry! You are a crazy asshole!"

Noah picked him up. "Micah! Seriously! Stop!" He finally got him off Owen. "Come on! Let's go home!"

Noah got his son into his car and drove off.

Noah and Natalie's house

Once home, Marlah walked downstairs to see her brother had buises on his face. "Micah...What happened?" She looked concerned.

Micah refused to answer, while Noah sighed and began to explain everything what happened how Micah has punched Owen for breaking Marlah's heart,making her pregnant with his kid and making her cry. "When I got there, Micah was already fighting Owen and telling him off for cheating on you and breaking your heart,leaving you pregnant with his kid and making you cry and he's like nobody messes with his little sister's heart or else he'll break his face...His girlfriend was quite terrified as well."

Marlah sighed. "As much as I loved what you tried to do, Mi, but I don't think fighting him was a good thing...I know I don't want him in my life or this baby's life..."

Jayleigh smiled. "I never told you this Mar, but I also cheated on my ex boyfriend with Xander. Of course I figured he was cheating on me so I didn't really care. But for some weird reason, Bray's ex boyfriend thought I cheated on him when I wasn't even his girlfriend..." She sighed, rubbing her belly. Jayleigh smiled as she tried to continue. "I think leaving him alone is..." The front door was knocked on.

Micah clenched his fists again. "If he's here again I'll..."

Marlah opened the door. "What the fuck do you want?!" She was definitely upset and mad.

Micah jumped up and glared at him. "Mess with her buddy, I'll I'll kill you myself!"

Owen sighed. "I...I'm sorry...I treated you so..."

Marlah got close to him. "Don't want to fucking hear your bullshit! You don't deserve me or my child!"

Micah glared at Owen and got close to his face angrily clenching his fists. "You heard her, leave or else you want it again. Go on, and I'll take you on, but remember this buddy, nobody fucking messes with my baby sister's heart and now she's gonna deal with you for the next eighteen years!"

Marlah groaned. "Please. Leave. Me. Alone. I'm NOT I mean NOT fucking with you for fucking custody! You don't deserve this child or being in his or her life! No, I'm not changing my mind! I'm done!"

Micah glared at Owen. "You heard her leave or else, I'll throw you out!" He glared at him. "There's no way you're gonna take my niece or nephew!"

Marlah breathed deeply. "Please. Leave. I...I'm done. Thanks for fucking up my life!"

Owen sighed and left making Micah glare after him. "Yeah! Thanks for messing up my sister's life!" He slammed the front door.

Marlah breathed deeply as she sat on the couch. "I don't know what I want to do..."

Jayleigh sighed. "Have the kid and don't care about what that kid did to you!" She sighed. "I'm sorry, Mar, but I know how you feel I didn't discover that Lizzie was Xander's until the birth…"

Marlah sighed. "Geez, Jay. Thank you for the advice...Yelling helps me..." She looked at her mother. "Mom?"

Natalie sat down next to her daughter. "Honey, you have time to think about what you want to do. Baby, this is gonna be a hard decision to make."

Marlah sighed. "I know..." She stared in shock as Jayleigh burst into tears and looked concerned. "Jay are you okay?"  
Jayleigh sniffled loudly. What I meant to say is don't worry about Owen, have your own kid and make sure that my nephew or niece doesn't deal with their dead beat father when they're eighteen years old...He or she don't need him."

Marlah smiled. "It's okay...You are my sister." She looked at Micah. "You don't want anything to happen to me or your niece and nephew." She turned to her brother. "Bro, I'm hurt,mbut I'm not going to let Owen in his or her life. I'm freaking out, I'm stressed out..."

Jayleigh smiled and hugged her sister, wiping her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, you're a year older than me when I first found out I was pregnant with Lizzie…" She sighed. "I feel like we can get through this together."

Marlah laughed softly. "Sorry, sis. I'm just freaking out." She looked at her with a questionable look. "How the hell did you not know that Lizzie was Xander's daughter?"

Jayleigh sighed. "Uh well because I was uh raped by uh Josh two days after I had sex with Xander. I found out I was pregnant six weeks later. And, I thought that Josh was Lizzie's birth dad until it hit me when I was giving birth to Lizzie that Xander is Lizzie's real father. I totally forgot about the sleepover when I first met Xander…"

Micah laughed. "So, you basically hooked up at Kayla's party? Nice sis. But Josh raped you two days later. You are just lucky Lizzie is Xander's daughter because Xander is a great dad. Damn, he's amazing."

Jayleigh smiled, giggling. "Yeah. He is." She looked at her sister. "At least you weren't 15. Being 15, pregnant and a freshman in high school wasn't good at all. At least you're a sophomore in high school, sis."

Marlah nodded her head. "Yeah..."

Jayleigh looked at her mother. "Is Daddy okay?"

Natalie sighed. "Well, I don't know. I know he's having a hard time that you girls are growing up so fast, so am I actually..."

Jayleigh frowned. "I had his granddaughter at 15 for God's sakes. I'm...I...I thought he was...and..." She teared up.

Natalie hugged her daughter. "Honey it's okay...We're happy that you and Marlah are giving us two new grandchildren..."

Marlah starts crying. "I'm so scared..."

Natalie sighed and looked at her daughter. "Honey we'll help you out. You're not alone in this."  
Marlah breathed deeply as she sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "Mommy, how did you feel when you found out about being pregnant with Maddie?"  
Natalie sighed. "To tell you the truth Mar, I was terrified. I had you, Micah and Jay already. I didn't know how I'd raise you four while going to high school."

Marlah frowned. "I'm sorry, Momma."  
Natalie smiled, kissing her head. "It's okay, baby girl. I wouldn't change anything in the world." She looked at her husband. "Babe? Do you need to talk to me alone for a minute?"

Noah nodded his head and walked over to her. "Of course, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

Natalie stood up and walked into the kitchen. "I asked you. You were upset about everything. I know you are probably upset about Marlah..."

Noah looked at her. "Upset? Me? Why would I be upset? I mean, our oldest daughter had our granddaughter at 15, now she's having another baby at 18 and now my baby, who's 17 is having a baby..." He teared up, sitting at the island.

Natalie hugged her husband. "I know..." She was tearing up as well.

Noah looked at her. "Baby...What's wrong?"

Natalie sobbed slightly. "I'm a complete screw up on being a mom! I mean my advice on being safe about sex sucks! I wasn't safe myself! I mean, a baby at 15, 16, 17 and I still didn't get it!" She sobbed into his arms. "My experience sucked!"

Noah sighed and hugged her. "I'm sorry Nat..."

Natalie cried. "I know you're sorry...I can't change what happened! I love our kids, I do. I'm just...I'm just overwhelmed...Now I know how the hell my parents felt!" She sobbed into his chest. "I...I just wish the girls were better than me! I mean I had 4 kids by the time I graduated high school! I was going in complete insane...I don't want them to think everything's not okay...but...but...I..."

Noah hugged his wife and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Nat, it's , let's focus on helping Marlah out. I mean like we helped Jay out..." He sighed kissing her head. "I love you so much, Nat..."

Nstalie nodded, smiling. "I love you too, Noah."

Later that night, Marlah's bedroom

Marlah was looking at the choices she had- abortion, adoption and or keep. She shook her head. Wow. This is hard. Her eyes watered. She placed her hand on her belly. She looked at her sister, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. "I don't know what I want...I mean I feel like all three choices are...Well, I don't know."

Jayleigh looked at her sister. "Do you want to know how I came to my decision when I was pregnant with Lizzie?"

Marlah nodded her head. "Yeah, how?"

Jayleigh smiled. "I had Mom, Dad, you, our brothers and sisters, aunt and uncle. I wasn't alone. Then I met Xander...again..." She laughed. "You will be a great Mom, Mar. It's exhausting and a joy."  
Marlah smiled. "Really? Thanks, Jay..." She gave her sister a hug.

Jayleigh laughed. "You're welcome."

Marlah turned to her sister. "So, is Lizzie excited to be a big sister?"

Jayleigh smiled. "We haven't told her yet. Maybe tomorrow night. I want to go to the doctor first." She layed down. "Ugh! I can't believe I'm having another baby!"

Marlah smiled. "You'll be a great Mommy to the new baby. You are already an amazing mom to Lizzie."

Jayleigh smiled. "Awww, thanks, sis."

Downstairs, Micah sighed. "I still want to kill that kid!"

Natalie glared at her oldest son. "No one is killing anyone, Micah…"

Micah groaned. "But Mom…"

She shook her head. "No, Micah Brayden…"

Micah flopped onto the couch. "Fine!"

The next day, Natalie decided to take a walk and she ended up at her parents house, walking up the front door, she stormed in with tears falling down her face. "I'm...I...I'm such a terrible mother!"

Bailey looked at her daughter, walking over to her. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you okay? What happened?"

Natalie hugged her mother and began sobbing into her arms. "First, it's me, 15 and pregnant, then my 15 year old is pregnant...and now my 16 year old is pregnant! What did I do that made them do this?! It's...It's my fault! I fucking started this!"

Bailey shook her head. "No, you didn't, sweetie...You didn't start this. What's done is done. Now let's look towards the future, please..." She rubbed her daughter's back. "I'm sorry, honey, I really am sorry." She looked at her daughter after they pulled away. "What exactly happened when you found out that Marlah is pregnant?"

Natalie took a deep breath. "Micah totally flipped out...Like I expected him to do, but it went overboard...Anyway, Noah is pissed. Now my baby girl is gonna be a fucking single mother because her asshole of a boyfriend was cheating on her!"

Zack shot up, hearing what his niece had said. "Excuse me?! What?!"

Maya sighed. "Honey, let's calm down…"

Zack looked at Natalie, who told him everything again. "I can't believe this is happening! I'm not sitting here without knowing that kid is fucking with another girl!"

Maya layed her hand on his shoulder. "Honey…"

Zack groaned. "No, May! I'm gonna be the hell calm! That's my gteat niece we are talking about! Noah's pissed and now so am I! I'm gonna murder the fuck out of that kid!" He grabbed his car keys, hooped into his,car and rushed over to Noah and Natalie's.

Meanwhile, Kayleigh and Jake's house

Brayden, Jake and Kayleigh's oldest heard knocking on the front door, then his uncle's voice.

"Brayden! Get your ass down here!" He yelled, with Micah, Mason and Jackson behind him.

"What?!" Brayden walked down the stairs.

Zack smiled. "We are gonna beat the living shit out of Marlah's ex boyfriend, you coming?"

Laura, Brayden's girlfriend walked downstairs slowly, she's 5 months pregnant. "Brayden?"

Brayden turned to see Laura. "Babe, it's okay. I'll be right back…"

Laura sighed. "Please don't hurt yourself. Emma needs you."

Brayden kissed her. "I'll be fine, baby girl."

Once Brayden was on board, they all went out to find Owen.

Brayden turned to Micah. "Wait, didn't you beat the crap out of him already?"

Micah nodded. "Yeah, but it wasn't good enough! Dad stopped me!"

Zack shook his head. "I'm not gonna stop him. I want to kill him myself."

Jackson got in the car. "He got her pregnant?"

Micah nodded his head. "Yep. And, I'm not done with my beating…"

Brayden sighed. "Damn. Even I wasn't this mean to kill Josh…"

Micah looked at his cousin. "He's still an asshole."

Brayden nodded again. "I know."

Meanwhile at Noah and Natalie's

Natalie looked at her husband. "Noah?"

Noah turned to face his wife. "Yeah?"

She took a breath. "Go talk to Marlah, please. She needs to know that you're not mad…"

Noah sighed. "But I'm not mad…"

Natalie nodded slowly. "Mar doesn't know. Only I do."

Noah sighed deeply. "Okay. I will…" He walked over to his second oldest daughter, who was sitting by the fire. He got down. "Ugh. I'm getting old…"

Marlah looked at him, but looked away.

Noah sighed, putting an arm over her shoulder. "Mar, what's wrong?"

Marlah teared up slightly. "Are you mad at me?" She said quietly.

Noah shook his head. "Baby, no...I was...but I'm not anymore." He rubbed her back. "I just was overwhelmed with Jay and you being pregnant. It reminded me of your mom's dad finding out she was pregnant with Jay, you, Micah and then Maddie…" He saw her lips move around and tears started falling down her face. "Oh, baby girl…"

Marlah buried her face into his chest as she cried uncontrollably. "I'm so...I'm so sorry...I…"

Noah kissed her head and rubbed her back. "I'm here, baby. Everything's gonna be alright."

Marlah sniffed. "Are you sure?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah, baby. I'm sure."

Marlah snuggled close to him and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep.

Noah smiled, kissing her head. He carefully picked her up and carried her upstairs and walked into her room. He gently placed her on her bed, covered her up and kissed her head.

He walked back downstairs to his wife, singing while she cleaned the kitchen. God, how did he get so lucky? Noah walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her, making her jump.

"Ohh! Don't do that!"

Noah laughed, pulling her into his arms. "Do that later…" He kissed her neck.

Natalie shook her head. "No...I can't. We got eight kids in this house. This time is the only time I can freaking clean the kitchen without anyone bothering me…"

He frowned. "Counting me?"

She nodded. "Yes, you as well." She looked at the clock. "Where the hell is Micah?!" She got out of Noah's arms and rushed over to her phone, calling her son.

Just then the front door opened and Micah came walking in, Natalie placed her hands on her hips. "Micah Brayden Sanchez, do you know what time it is?"

Micah sighed. "Uh…"

Natalie breathed deeply. "Upstairs, change and go to bed now, young man. I'm too tired to yell at you at 10 at night…"

Micah sighed out of relief, walked upstairs to his room.

Noah smiled. "Come on, it's your turn to go to sleep…"

Natalie groaned. "But, but, but...the…"

He kissed her passionately. "I'll take care of it, honey. Go upstairs…"

She nodded slowly. "Okay…" She walked upstairs and into their master bedroom.

After Noah cleaned the kitchen, he walked upstairs to the bedroom, got into his t-shirt and climbed into the bed with his wife.

Zack and Maya's, the next morning

Maya groaned, getting out of the bed, rubbing her eyes and walked downstairs to see her husband asleep on the couch.

She sighed. "Zachary Thomas Martin, wake up right now!"

Zack groaned, opening his eyes, seeing his wife with her hands on her hips. "What the hell happened last night?!"

Zack sat up and sighed. "We didn't get arrested…" He started. "But I did give Owen a piece of my mind!"

Maya sighed, shaking her head with her hand on her forehead. "Zack! Why didn't you just leave it alone?"

Zack looked at her. "I couldn't, Maya. That's my great niece…I had to do something to the damn ass kid!"

Maya groaned. "And that made to beat him up?"

Zack nodded. "Yes!"

Maya sighed. "Oh my God."

Zack stood up from the couch. "Maya…"

Maya opened her eyes. "What?" She said, with a anger tone.

Zack walked up to her, sighing. "Honey, I had to do it. He hurt my great niece! He was a cheating asshole!"

Maya crossed her arms. "You don't need to beat the guys who hurt the girls, Zack. Let Karma do the dirty work. You didn't have to get so mad to hurt him…"

Zack sighed. "But Maya…"

Maya shook her head. "I'm making the kids breakfast. You can eat by yourself today…" She walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Noah and Natalie's house

Kayleigh, Karina, Carly and Audrey all walked into the house after Natalie opened the front door.

Kayleigh's eyes went wide. "Uncle Zack did what?"

Natalie nodded. "He beat up Owen last night. Mom called me and Aunt Maya…"

Karina sat down with Audrey. "Oh my goodness...What did Mom say?"

Audrey sighed. "She isn't happy either. She said that he shouldn't have done that and like Aunt Maya, she's upset…"

Kayleigh looked at her sister. "How are the girls, Auds?"

Audrey looked at her sister. "Seriously, Kay? Now? Well, Alessia, Alayah, Alizah, Adaylynn, Adrianna and Aubrey are fine. Back to what we were talking about, I hope Uncle Zack is okay."

Kayleigh groaned. "Brayden is so grounded…"

Audrey laughed. "He's expecting a baby, Kay."

Kayleigh laughed. "Doesn't mean I can't ground him. He's not a dad yet…"

Carly smiled. "I heard Alli grounded Jackson for two weeks."

Karina laughed. "He isn't gonna last two weeks."

Natalie nodded. "Micah is grounded too. I didn't say how long...just to drive him insane."

Kayleigh laughed too. "Nice! I should've done that!"

Marlah walked downstairs, still in her pajamas. She smiled slightly. "Hi."

Natalie smiled at her daughter. "Hey, honey. Good morning. What are you doing up?"

Marlah shrugged her shoulders. "Couldn't sleep, sick and hungry…"

Natalie nodded slowly. "Did you get sick?"

Marlah nodded. "Yeah…"

Natalie hugged her daughter. "Honey, it's normal. We understand. We all went through it."

Audrey nodded. "Yeah. I didn't think I could get pregnant, and a few months ago, I get six beautiful girls."

Marlah smiled. "Do you think I'll have a little girl?"

Audrey laughed. "Probably, but boys are a joy too."

Marlah groaned. "Try being a twin to a boy…Not fun…" She sat down next to her aunt Audrey.

Kayleigh smiled. "Braylen says the same thing. She hates when Brayden gets 'overprotective', she just rolls her eyes."

Natalie looked at her daughter. "Are you hungry?"

Marlah nodded slowly. "Yeah. Can I have two pancakes, one egg, bacon and waffles?"

Natalie, Kayleigh, Karina, Audrey and Carly all laugh. "I miss those days."

Natalie nodded. "Of course you can, sweetheart."

Noah walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife's cheek. "Oh...Hey guys…"

Kayleigh shook her head. "Hey Noah."

Noah walked over to the coffee maker. "You girls talking about what happened last night?"

All of them nodded. "Yeah."

Noah nodded. "Ahh." He turned to his wife. "Micah's still grounded?"

Natalie nodded. "Oh yeah!"

Marlah took a sip of her orange juice. "Mom, I think grounding won't help much...He'll still be pissed...I mean I'm the one walking around with sex stupid all over me!"

Natalie laughed slightly. "Mother like daughter…"

Marlah gave a questionable look. "Huh?"

Natalie got started on the eggs and bacon. "I thought like that my whole pregnancy with you and Micah and then Maddie. I thought that after one baby at 15, I didn't learn shit...Which wasn't true...We were careful. Shit just happens, honey."

Marlah sighed out of relief. "So, me getting pregnant at 16 is just shit just happens?"

Natalie nodded again. "Yeah. I mean you used protection, right?"

Marlah nodded. "Yeah! Of course!"

Natalie smiled. "See, that's what happened to me. I was on the shot at 15, we used protection, yet I got pregnant with Jay. Then, I got back on birth control after her birth, but 5 months later, I found out that I was pregnant with you and Micah. Same thing goes for Maddie and Mackenzie and Mercie." She kissed her forehead. "I love you and my newest grandchild the same way with you and your brothers and sisters."

Marlah smiled. "I love you too, Mommy."

After Natalie cooked Marlah's breakfast, she looked at her sisters. "I'll see you guys later. I gotta wake up Merliah and Marcus."

After the sisters said their goodbyes, they all went to do their duties of the day.

Jayleigh and Xander's place

Lizzie ran downstairs and smiled. "Mommy?"

Jayleigh looked at her daughter. "Yeah, baby?"

Lizzie frowned. "Why are Great Uncle Zack and Great Aunt Maya fighting?"

Jayleigh sighed. "Ummm, sweetie, that's...that's their own business that we don't need to know, okay?"

Lizzie nodded. "Okay!" She ran to play with her toys.

Jayleigh just looked at her daughter in amazement. She had this little girl at 15 years old, still went to school, goes to work and still has a beautiful and happy 3 year old. Now she'll have a three year old and a newborn in a few months. Jayleigh sure couldn't believe she made it. Three beautiful years with her little girl and many more with her boyfriend, Xander and their new baby. She layed a hand on her belly."I love you too, baby."

Xander wrapped his arms around her waist. "We did a great job with her, didn't we?"

Jayleigh nodded. "We did, and now a new baby is gonna come into our lives. Are you ready?"

Xander smiled, kissing her head. "Super ready."

To be continued…

AN: Sooo I'm back. Finally finished this chapter. I have only had time to write at night-10pm through 12am my time. This is gonna be continued, but I will go back to 2030 in the next few chapters. Sorry if not edited. Tired and just want to get this updated. Will fix tomorrow night. Goodnight/morning.


	5. Happy New Year 2032!

Best Friends Forever Season 2

Episode 5: "Happy New Year's 2032!"

AN: Pictures are located on my Fanfiction Instagram, cailey_zaya_forever. Thank you.

Noah and Natalie's place, December 30th, 2031

Natalie groaned as she heard her 7 day old baby girl cry. "Ugggghhh...She doesn't like to sleep obviously…"

Noah, her boyfriend sat up from the bed, climbed out of bed and kissed her head before walking out of the bedroom to his newborn baby's nursery. "Hey baby girl." He said, picking her up and rocked her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

Jayleigh layed her head on his shoulder as she started to calm down, crying and sniffling.

Natalie groaned as she didn't hear Jayleigh crying anymore. Oh my God. Not again. Every time. Just great. Natalie slipped out of bed, walked out of the bedroom and into her daughter's nursery. "How is it that she can be calm in your arms in a matter of minutes when it takes me so much longer?" She said softly. Feeling like she was a terrible mother and it's only been a week. 5 days home and she feels like her baby loves Noah better. This is a great feeling.

Noah sighed and smiled kissing her head. "Jay is a Mommy and a Daddy's girl. Of course she'll calm down in your arms faster too because you carried her first eight whole months and by the way have I ever thanked you for giving me this little angel?"

Natalie gave a small smile. "Noah, I'm being serious. She...I...I think it's me..."

Noah sighed. "Natalie, now you are just talking nonsense. She loves you way better than me. Who carried her for 8 months straight and didn't have a freakout? You. Who went through 12 freaking hours of labor just to hold this little angel? You." He leaned down and kissed her. "Babe, you and her have a bond that I will never have with any of our children."

Natalie smiled and nodded her head. "You're right, I'm acting crazy. Thank you, babe. I love you."

Noah smiled, kissing her again. "I love you more, Nat."

Jayleigh burped and yawned.

Cody knocked on the door.

Natalie sighed. "At this hour of the morning?" She said, walking towards the door. Opening it, she saw her dad. "Hey Dad. What are you doing here so early?"

Cody smiled. "Hey baby girl. I wanted to wish you guys a happy new year..."

Natalie laughed. "Dad, it's the 30th. Not the 31st. Aren't we going over your house later?" She said, letting him in. "Noah's in the nursery with Jay."

Cody smiled and nodded. "Okay..."

Noah walked out of the nursery with Jayleigh. "Someone wants to say hi to Papa."

Cody smiled at the sight of his granddaughter. "Oh my, she's so big!" He reached out for her and Noah handed her to him. "Hi baby."

Jayleigh smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Natalie smiled at the sight of her father and daughter. "Oh my God! I gotta get a picture!" She reached for her phone. "Smile!"

Jayleigh giggled and smiled at her mother.

Natalie smiled back. "Awww. It's adorable!"

Noah smiled. "I totally agree."

Jayleigh began to get fussy. Cody started to rock her.

Natalie smiled. "She's probably hungry, Daddy."

Cody gave his granddaughter, Jayleigh to his daughter Natalie. "Here you go sweetheart..."

Natalie smiled. "Thanks Daddy." She walked into her daughter's nursery.

Noah looked at Cody. "Is Kayleigh looking forward to going back to school?"

Cody shook his head. "No, she's not looking forward to going back. And to be honest, I don't blame her. She's gonna miss her babies."

Noah nodded his head. "Yeah. I feel bad that she has to go back…"

Cody nodded. "Me too, but she has to go back…"

Meanwhile, Jake and Kayleigh's Apartment

Kayleigh sighed as she was organizing her bag. "I do not want to go back on the 2nd, Jake.

Jake sighed. "I know, babe. But, to be honest with you, honey, I want you to finish the year at least."

Kayleigh groaned. "But...But-"

Jake shook his head. "Kayleigh Marie, please. I don't want to fight with you about this. I want the best for you, babe."

Kayleigh put her bag down. "I know that, Jake."

Jake sat down next to her. "I know you probably feel like you are leaving them but Kay, you aren't. You are getting your education finished. I'm gonna miss them too. I gonna go back to school too. Expect I'm two hours away. You are 2 miles away."

Kayleigh gave a deep breath. "I...I'm sorry. I'm making this all about me when you are struggling too. I'm so sorry, Jake." She looked at him.

Jake kissed her head. "It's okay, babe." He stood up and helped her up. "Come on, let's go get ready for the party later."

Kayleigh smiled. "Okay."

Meanwhile, at Zack and Maya's house

Maya yawned when Serena started crying again. Getting up, she headed over to the swing and picked up her daughter. "Hey baby. Are you hungry now?"

Serena nodded.

Maya laughed, heading for the kitchen, starting to make Serena her milk. "Your sisters might be hungry soon too."

Zack walked into the kitchen from the home office. "Hey May. I'll take care of Sierra and Scarlett."

Maya smiled at her husband. "Thank you, babe. That means a lot to me." She said, as she rocked Serena.

Zack kissed her head. "You're welcome, babe."

Hailey walked downstairs with a exhausted look on her face. "Ugh! I never been this tired in my whole life."

Maya smiled. "Get used to it, honey. You'll tired for a long time."

Hailey sighed loudly, sitting on the couch. "I feel like I could sleep for days."

Zack laughed. "We feel the same way, baby girl. I never thought we'd have 5 babies in the house."

Hailey smiled. "At least I got a lot of help."

Maya rocked Serena. "That's very true, Hail. You do have a lot of help."

Hailey smiled. "Hunter is wonderful with his girls. Without him I'd never get sleep."

Maya nodded. "That's true. Raising a baby isn't easy at your age."

Hailey nodded. "No shit, Mom."

Noah and Natalie's Apartment Complex

Natalie was in the bathroom when she heard Jayleigh crying again. "Oh boy. I hope Noah isn't busy…"

Soon, she heard him yell out. "I got her, babe."

Natalie nodded. "Thank you!"

A few minutes later, she walked into the nursery. "Is she hungry?" She saw him holding her.

Noah nodded his head. "Yeah." He handed their newborn daughter to her.

Natalie sat down slowly in the rocking chair as she held her daughter, got a cloth and placed her to her breast and began breastfeeding her daughter. "I had to pee so bad that I knew while she was sleeping I might as well pee when had the chance."

Noah laughed. "Now that you say that, I gotta pee myself. I'll be back." He walked into the guest bathroom, shutting the door.

Natalie laughed as she watched her daughter eat, she whispered. "You are blessed to have the best Daddy in the world, sweet girl."

A few minutes later, Natalie placed Jayleigh on her shoulder and began to burp her, rubbing her back. "Are you ready to ring in the new year with Grandma and Grandpa, Jay?"

Jayleigh burped and spit up on Natalie's shirt. "Oh Jesus." She laughed, picked her daughter from her shoulder and wiped her mouth and sighed. "Jayleigh Noah, you are lucky this shirt isn't my favorite…"

Noah walked back into the nursery. "Did she spit up on you, babe?"

Natalie nodded. "Yep, she did. Can you try wiping my shirt before it goes all the way down my shirt, please?"

Noah nodded his head. "Of course, Nat."

Natalie rocked Jayleigh to sleep as Noah took a wet wipe and began dabbing her shirt. "Sorry if it's cold…"

Natalie shivered a bit. "It's okay, Noah. It was gonna happen someday."

Noah laughed softly. "That's true, really, it happens. I bet she'll do that to me someday."

Natalie laughed. "I think so. She is a baby, babe." She stood up and walked to the crib, placing her sleep daughter inside. "We have a few hours before we have to go to my parent's house. We better let her sleep."

Noah nodded. "Agreed." The new parents walked out of the nursery and sat on the couch together, turning on the TV.

Natalie looked at her boyfriend. "Noah?"

Noah turned to his girlfriend. "Yeah?"

Natalie sighed. "How the hell did we get through this past week?"

Noah smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her. "Together, we did it together, just like we will do everything else." He kissed her head, cheek, neck and ear.

Natalie giggled. "Noah, we can't…"

Noah whispered in her ear. "I know, babe. I'm just telling you how lucky I am to have you and Jay. I'm glad you had the baby, babe."

Natalie layed her head on his shoulder. "Do you think we will get through this first year without pulling out our hair?"

Noah laughed. "Baby, there will be times where we'd want to go nuts, but it's well worth it, Nat, because that little girl in the nursery, in her crib sleeping is the best thing that ever happened to us. She brought us closer." He kissed her head.

Later that night, Cody and Bailey's house

Natalie slowly got out of the car, sighing and then grabbed Jayleigh's carrier, Noah wrapped his arm around her. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry her?" He asked.

Natalie smiled. "I got it. I gave birth. I have no broken bones, Noah."

Noah sighed deeply. "Okay." When they walked into the house, Maya and Bailey took Natalie and Noah took Jayleigh out of Natalie's hand.

Natalie sighed as she sat down on the couch. "Mom, I'm really fine…"

Maya shook her head. "She's stalling, Bails."

Natalie groaned, closing her eyes, smacking her hand against her face. "Daaaaddd….Uncle Zack...Help me!" She looked at her father, who sighed, mouthing. "Sorry honey."

Natalie groaned loudly. "Mom! Aunt Maya! Stop!"

Carey smiled at her granddaughter. "There's my granddaughter!"

Natalie layed her head back, groaning. "Ugh! Mom! Aunt Maya! Grandma! I...I'm fine!" She yelled.

Bailey sighed. "Natalie Samantha…"

Natalie groaned, shaking her head. "Ugh! I hate, hate, hate my middle name!"

Kayleigh sighed. "Then why is it on your Instagram?"

Natalie stood up slowly, groaning. "I'm leaving…" She walked to the front door.

Noah picked up Jayleigh, took her out of her carrier, handing her to Carey. "Hold her for a minute. Thank you." He rushed over to his girlfriend, who was about to burst into tears. "Natalie...Baby, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her.

Natalie held onto him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I...I...They're...They're being insensitive, Noah! They're all over me like I just gave birth! That was a week ago! I...I can't take this! I'm just as emotional now than I was at home! Ugh!" She said with tears falling down her face, smearing her makeup.

Noah wiped her eyes slowly. "Hey, hey. It's okay, baby." He kissed her head. "Baby, you just had the baby. You're gonna be all emotional and sensitive to things. Take this as a example. You're a new mother, Nat. You're exhausted and get irritated very easy." He sighed. "I'll go talk to them, okay?"

Natalie nodded her head. "Okay...Thanks, Noah."

Noah kissed her head again. "No problem, babe."

He walked over to his girlfriend's mother, grandmother and Aunt Maya. "Bailey, Maya, Carey, um, Natalie isn't really in a good mood…"

Bailey frowned. "Oh? Why? Is it the baby?"

Noah shook his head. "No, Bailey. But, she got really upset with you when you were all over her a few minutes ago. She's a new mother, she gets irritated very easily now. She's exhausted, yes, but you don't have to be all on top of her…"

Bailey frowned. "Is that what we were doing?"

Noah sighed, then nodded his head. "Yeah. She just needs a minute to calm down…"

Kayleigh, Natalie's sister walked over with Karina to Natalie.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Natalie shook her head. "No. Mom, Grandma and Aunt Maya are making me freaking crazy!"

Kayleigh sighed. "Sadly, I know how you feel. They did the same thing to me when I had Brayden and Braylen."

Natalie frowned, sighing heavy and closed her eyes. "Greatttt...Just my damn luck. I don't like this. I'm a new mother, I don't have broken bones."

Kayleigh nodded. "I get it, so does Alli and Hailey. I bet those three went nuts with them too…"

Natalie sighed. "You think so?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Oh yeah!" She grabbed her hand and walked over to Alli. "Alli, Natalie needs to ask you something."

Alli nodded, putting her book down. "What's up?"

Natalie sighed. "Did my Mom, your mom and Grandma go crazy after you had Jack and Selena?"

Alli nodded her head. "Truthfully, yes, they did. It drove me crazy. When they finally came home, your Mom and my Mom both didn't let me get up without help." She sighed. "It was horrible. I thought I'd rip my hair out multiple times…"

Natalie sighed. "I'm not the only one?"

Alli shook her head. "Nope. Kayleigh, Hailey and myself all know how you are feeling. I'm sure they'll grow out of that...and if not, we better prepare our children for some torture coming in the future…"

Natalie and Kayleigh both nodded. "Yeah, and our siblings, too. They'll have to go through this too."

Bailey sighed as she walked over to her daughters and niece. "Girls? Do you mind if I talk to Natalie alone?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No, Mom. Go ahead."

Alli shook her head. "No, she's all yours." Alli and Kayleigh walked into the kitchen.

Bailey sighed. "Can we talk, Nat?"

Natalie nodded her head. "Yeah." She sat down on the couch.

Bailey spoke up after a minute of silence. "Noah told me, your Aunt Maya and your grandmother that you were getting upset at us…"

Natalie nodded slowly. "Mom, I'm happy you were trying to help me earlier, but...I don't have any broken bones. I'm a new mother, I just gave birth. It's just that you were being too crazy…"

Bailey gave a deep breath. "Honey, you're a mom at fifteen. You are healing from giving birth. It's harder for you to heal at your age." She looked at her daughter. "You really think I'm crazy?"

Natalie sighed. "Mom, I love you for trying to get me to relax, but I have to get used to being not relaxed. I'm a new mother. I got irritated at you, Aunt Maya and even Grandma. I've been only getting at least 4 hours of sleep. Maybe no sleep if Jayleigh is cranky."

Bailey nodded her head. "Honey, I'm sorry. I had no idea. Sweetheart, I didn't know until Noah told us."

Natalie nodded her head. "I get emotional too."

Bailey laughed slightly. "You'll get that too. It's normal. I'll talk to Aunt Maya and your grandmother, okay? Where is your grandmother?"

Natalie smiled. "Holding Jayleigh."

Bailey laughed. "Oh, of course."

Natalie stood up and hugged her mother. "Thank you, Momma. I love you."

Bailey kissed her head. "I love you too, baby girl."

Across the room, Carey was holding Jayleigh. "Oh, she's beautiful."

Noah smiled. "Thank you. She looks just like Natalie to me, but people say she looks like me."

Natalie wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's because she's our daughter. She has your nose, lips and eyes and she has my chin and cheeks."

Noah kissed her forehead. "That makes her just as beautiful then, and that makes have anxiety."

Carey laughed. "Ahh. Teenage years. Don't worry you got 13 more years. I think you are good."

Noah smiled. "I guess so."

Jayleigh giggled and coos.

Carey laughed. "I think she just pooped."

Natalie sighed. "My less favorite thing. Alright, Dad, let's go."

Noah took Jayleigh from Carey while Natalie grabbed the baby bag. Both headed upstairs to Audrey's nursery. "I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if we used Audrey's nursery."

Noah layed Jayleigh down on the changing table, undid her onesie and took off the diaper.

Both Natalie and Noah puffed. "Oh woah! What do we feed her?"

Natalie laughed. "My breastmilk. Hmm. Don't look at me, she eats it."

Noah laughed as he and Natalie cleaned their newborn baby girl and changed her into pants and a shirt 'Happy New Year'.

Noah picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. "She's all cleaned, let's head downstairs for dinner. I'll hold her while you get me a plate."

Natalie nodded her head. "Agreed. You did that for me for a month and the past week. I think I can do it for you this time."

The new parents walked downstairs together and the food was already out. Noah walked to the couch while Natalie headed to the island.

Cody smiled. "Hey baby, Noah is watching the baby?"

Natalie nodded. "Yep, and I'm getting his plate and mine."

Cody nodded. "Alright."

After everyone got their plates, everyone headed to the dining room to enjoy dinner together.

Cody spoke up. "I'm really happy to ring in the new year with my family, my wife, brother, mother, children, sister in-law and nephews and nieces, and my grandchildren, and my newest grandchild."

Natalie smiled at Jayleigh, who was asleep in Noah's arms. "Yeah, sorry about messing up Christmas dinner guys. She was ready."

Bailey smiled. "It's alright, sweetheart. We get to have dinner now and ring in the new year with our family."

Noah grabbed Natalie's hand and squeezed it. "Jayleigh is a blessing, babe. No need to saying sorry."

Natalie nodded. "Okay…"

After dinner and dessert, it was finally 2 minutes to midnight, Noah and Natalie took the couch, knowing they might crash after they kiss.

Everyone was watching Dick Clark's Rockin Eve when they began counting down the seconds.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!"

It was finally 2031. January 1st, 2032.

Natalie and Noah finally kissed and then a minute later, they crashed onto the couch, with Noah holding Natalie close against him.

Cody frowned seeing them, Bailey layed her hand on his shoulder. "Let them sleep, Cody. They must be exhausted."

Cody groaned. "But-"

Bailey shook her head. "No. They have an eight day old baby, they deserve some sleep now. Jayleigh is fast asleep upstairs and we are letting them sleep. Natalie is mentally and physically exhausted. She needs her sleep. Come on, everyone else is asleep. You're not freaking about Jake and Kayleigh…"

Cody sighed. "It's because she'll be 18 this year! I can't do anything about her now, but Natalie, I can-"

Bailey shook her head. "No way in hell you are doing that again. Cody, she needs Noah…"

Cody crossed his arms. "And, I want my baby home."

Bailey crossed her arms this time. "And, what about our granddaughter? Hmm?"

Cody smiled. "She'll be here…"

Bailey shook her head. "Hmm, I don't think so!"

Natalie groaned, opening her eyes, rubbing them, turned her head to her parents.

"What's going on?"

Bailey sighed. "You woke her, Cody. Oh my God, she's gonna be mad."

Natalie sighed. "What about, Momma?" She asked as she sat up slowly, trying not to wake Noah.

Bailey sighed. "Your father is having a freak attack about you and Noah sleeping together. He wants you to come home…I'm totally against this, Nat…"

Natalie crossed her arms, glaring at her father, walking past him. "I'm leaving with my daughter and Noah. Thanks for waking me, Dad! Thanks for being a supportive, Dad...Not!" She yelled, walking upstairs.

Cody followed his daughter. "Natalie Samantha Martin! You aren't leaving!"

Natalie turned to face him. "Yes, I am! I hate the way you are blowing everything out of hand! I'm a new mother, I'm mentally and emotionally and physically exhausted! I was hoping to get some sleep tonight, I guess that's totally impossible now!" She groaned. "Dad, please. Leave me the hell alone!" She walked upstairs to her daughter, picking her up slowly, placing her on her shoulder, then walked downstairs, walked past her father.

Cody groaned, now mad. "Natalie! Upstairs now!"

Natalie shook her head. "Please don't yell, you'll wake her." She said, turning around and started walking to Noah, who was now up. "Let's go. I'm done staying here."

Noah nodded as he took Jayleigh from her, placing her in her carrier very gently.

Cody walked up to her. "Natalie, you aren't leaving!"

Natalie glared at him. "Don't get me started, Dad! I'm so exhausted! I'm a mother at fifteen…"

Cody glared back. "And, who's fault is that?"

Natalie teared up slowly, not out of sadness, but angrier. "It's mine, okay?! Happy?! I'm a mother because I had sex and apparently, you don't want me to raise my daughter with her father…"

Noah looked at Cody with angrier in his eyes now. Noah barely gets angry, but this angiered him to the point he'd hurt someone. Nobody is pushing him away from his daughter and the woman he loved with all of his heart. "You want me to leave that badly? Why? What did I do that was so bad, huh?! I took care of your daughter for the whole eight months of her pregnancy, I never left her side for the 12 hours of labor and the first eight days of Jayleigh being here! I never treated her badly! I protected her with all of my life, and you still want me out of her life and Jayleigh's life?!" He shook his head. "She's not staying here. She's coming home with me."

Jake finally woke up, walking up to where the yelling was coming from. He held his brother back.

"Woah, woah, woah, what's going on?"

Jayleigh began crying after hearing the yelling.

Natalie groaned, slapping her forehead. "Great! She's up!" She walked over to her daughter, picked her up and began rocking her. "Jake, my Dad is having another freak out about Noah and I living together, sleeping together and having Jayleigh. Again."

Jake sighed. "Seriously? Again? You stopped having freakouts about Kayleigh and I…"

Cody sighed, closing his eyes. "Well, Kayleigh is gonna be 18 this year…"

Natalie closed her eyes with tears falling her face. "Just because I'm 15 doesn't mean you have to have a freaking blowout!" She sobbed into her hand.

Bailey walked over her daughter, hugging her tightly. "Oh, baby. It's okay…" She looked at her husband. "She's upset because you are acting like this again. Jesus, Cody. Come on!"

Cody looked at his daughter, her boyfriend and her daughter. "I want her here. Done with…"

Natalie continued to sob in her mother's arms. "I'll be in Noah's car with my daughter if anyone needs me! I'm leaving! I'm exhausted with a newborn who needs to go back to sleep herself!" Finally, Natalie walked out of the house with Jayleigh in her arms. She placed her in her car seat when someone wrapped their arms around her waist, covered her mouth and dragged her into their car.

Jayleigh sat in her car seat, crying, wanting her mother.

Noah walked out of the house with Cody. "She's coming with me…" He walked to his car, finding Jayleigh in her car seat, but no sign of Natalie. Where the fuck is she?! His eyes went wide.

"She...She's not here...Jayleigh is, but not Natalie!"

Cody's eyes went wide.

To be continued…

AN: Oooo! Drama!

Stay turned...


	6. No One Takes My Baby Without Revange

Best Friends Forever Season 2

Episode 6: "No One Takes My Baby Without Revenge"

AN: Last chapter was crazy! Let's find out what happened to Natalie.

Previously on Best Friends Forever Season 2

It was time to celebrate the New Year, but that didn't last long because Cody went overboard with Natalie and Noah sleeping together once again. The fight ended with Natalie heading outside with her daughter, Jayleigh,and once Jayleigh was in her car seat, Natalie felt arms around her, a hand covering her mouth and being dragging away from her eight day old baby. Minutes later, Noah and Cody walked out of the house, fighting with each other. They shortly found out that Natalie was missing.

Noah's eyes went wide. "She's not here...Jayleigh is fine, but Natalie isn't here!"

Cody's eyes went wide. Where the hell is his daughter? Who the hell took her? What will happen to her? This worse than fighting with Noah. His baby is missing! He turned to Noah, who was holding Jayleigh, bouncing her slightly. He cleared his throat.

"Noah?"

Noah was in his own world. He was heartbroken. What if something horrible happens to Natalie? Will he have to raise Jayleigh alone? Will she be okay? So many questions. He surely didn't want to be a single father. He loved Natalie to just give up on not finding her. "You know what? This is your fault! I'm done trying! I love Natalie and she's missing!" He saw Bailey walk out of the house.

She was concerned now what was going on.

"What's going on? Where's Natalie?"

Noah finally had his explode time. "She's missing because he can't understand that Natalie and I are together and raising Jayleigh!" He picked up his crying baby girl. "Shhh, baby. It's okay. Daddy's here…" He rocked Jayleigh softly, rubbing her back. Noah ran his hand on his face. "She's fucking missing now! I don't know where she is! If he actually let me walk out of the house the same time as Natalie, this wouldn't be happening!" He said, groaning as he placed his daughter in her car seat as he looked at Cody with his arms crossed.

Bailey was mad at Cody too. "Cody Martin, why did you do this if you hadn't made Noah leave, Natalie won't have been missing, Cody. Natalie is growing up way faster than you could ever think possible. Why did you do this? This isn't you!"

Noah sighed. "Thank you! Someone say it! I took and do take good care of her and my daughter! Once I knew she was pregnant, I knew I'd be there everyday! Jayleigh needs two parents. I thought that would be good for your graddaugher?! Your dad wasn't around right? Well I want and will be around! Until we find Natalie, I'm the only parent Jayleigh has!"

Bailey nodded her head as she then turned to her husband. "Until you get your head straight, I'm going to Zack and Maya's to ask for help in order to find our daughter..." She walked over to Zack and Maya's house and rang the door bell.

Maya sighed as she opened the door. "Bails? What's wrong? We were just at your house..."

Bailey sighed tears coming in her eyes. "Natalie is missing Maya..."

Maya's eyes went wide. "What?! Where? When?" She ran upstairs to wake her husband. "Zack! Get up!"

Zack opened his eyes and got out of bed. "Yes May what's going on? Is everything okay?" He looked at her, feeling like somethings wrong.

Maya shook her head. "First, Natalie is missing! Two, we need to start a search party. Three, go talk to your idiotic brother!"

Zack groaned. "What did Cody do now?" Just then, it hit him. "What?!" He hurried over to her shaking his head. "Alright..." He quickly changed before leaving the room and going downstairs with Maya. He walked over to his brother. "What did you do now, Cody?!" He started calling the police to report his niece being missing and also told his people to search for Natalie.

In the moddle of nowhere, Natalie was tied up and sighed. There was her mother's ex boyfriend and Sharlene? "What? Where am I? Why?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Ugh! I have an 8 day old baby!"

Moose started laughing. "You would have been my daughter with your mother Natalie instead of your worthless father who took your mother away from me!"

Natalie laughed. "Well too fucking bad! She's married with 8 children and three grandchildren! I need you to untie me! I have a baby who needs me!"

Moose shook his head. "Hell no! Until I get your mother, I'm not letting you go!"

Natalie groaned. "Oh my God!" She looked around, looking at all of the outways. Ugh. No. Too risky. She just had a baby.

Sharlene started laughing. "Give up, Natalie. There's no way you're gonna escape."

Natalie sighed. "I'm not staying here! I have a daughter who needs me!" She glared at them.

Moose shook his head. "Nope."

Natalie sent her location to Noah. "Help!" Then put her phone away quickly without them noticing.

Sharlene started laughing. There's no no and buts or ifs Natalie, there's no way you're gonna escape..."

Natalie decided to act it now. "Great! I guess my boyfriend is gonna be a single dad with my daughter forever..."

Sharlene laughed. "Nah. He's too gross now since he's been with you..."

Meanwhile with Noah, his phone beeped. "Oh my God!" He looked at the text.

Bailey rushed over to him. "What happened? Where is she? Did you find her? Did she tell you?" Looking over his shoulder, she gasped.

Noah nodded. "She sent me her location! We gotta move fast! She could be moved anytime! She texted me just her location and help."

Bailey nodded. "Well, then. There's no time to waste..."

Zack ran over to them. "My guys are ready to go!" Kayleigh, Karina, Alli and Alleeah all spoke up. "We're going too!"

Bailey looked at the girls. "What? No! It's too dangerous, girls!"

Kayleigh shook her head. "I'd do anything to save my sisters life, Mom!"

Bailey shook her head.

Alli looked at her mom. "Mama? Plleeaasseee?"

Maya sighed deeply and shook her head. "Oh my gosh...No, girls."

Kayleigh sighed. "We'd be faster than Uncle Zack's guys! Please? We took those classes!"

Karina nodded. "Yeah! Natalie beat the shit out of Noah's ex when she was pregnant!"

Maya turned to Zack. "Well, what do you think?"

Zack sighed. "Alright. But the guys are coming with you. Just far away, okay?"

Noah sighed. "Jayleigh is taking those classes when she's old enough!"

Alli nodded her head. "So is Selena and Ensley..."

Hailey nodded her head. "Along with Rileigh and Jamie..."

Jake sighed. "We'll watch them for you."

Cole nodded. "Yeah. Just be careful!" He kissed and hugged Alli.

Alli hugged him back. "We will."

Kayleigh, Karina, Alli and Alleeah got into black jumpsuits, black high boots and black gloves. They looked at their parents.

"We're ready. What do you think?"

Bailey looked at her daughters. "Girls, please be careful."

Kayleigh and Karina both nodded their heads. "We will, Momma."

Maya and Zack looked at their daughters. "Please be careful, girls."

Zack hugged his daughters. "Don't get hurt, please. I love you both too much to see you both get seriously hurt."

Alli and Alleeah smiled. "We will be fine, Daddy. Now, let's go kick some butts."

Kayleigh looked at her sister and cousins. "Let's go!"

Kayleigh jumped into her car with her sister, Alli and Alleeah. They headed off to find Natalie. They had to find her quickly, who knows when they'd move her. Kayleigh had her hands on the stealing wheel, but her hands were sweating. She was super scared for her sister's life. She knew she had to find her for her niece.

"Anybody nervous?"

Alli nodded her head. "I am, Kay. Damn, who could do this?"

Karina turned to her sister. "Maybe Moose?" Her eyes went wide. Her stomach started doing summersaults. "...or...Sharlene? The bitch?"

Kayleigh's eyes went wide. Thinking about Natalie being hurt by Moose or Sharlene is making her feel sick to her stomach. What if something terrible happens to her? "That bitch. I'm gonna kill her."

When they got to the house, they all looked at each other in disbelief, shock and just staring at the house that's the mile away.

Alleeah nodded, sighing, shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this. We have save her inside that?!"

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Yes, we do."

Alli groaned. "What kind of person lives there?"

Karina turned to her sister and cousins. "Let's go. We have no time to waste!"

The four of the young women jumped out of the car, grabbed their weapons and ran towards the creepy, old looking, broken down house. Kayleigh started having thoughts about her baby sister being tied up with two or more psychopaths, who want something they'll never end up getting. It made her feel sick to her stomach. Gods knows what's going on in there...Kayleigh didn't want her baby sister to end up hurt. What if anything bad happens to Natalie? What if the same thing happens to her that happened to Kayleigh?

Kayleigh's eyes were wider, more inrange. "Let's get there now!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile, inside the creepy house, Natalie's eyes were wide as Moose kneeled on top of her. "You, little girl are gonna get something you'll never forget if you don't listen to what I say…"

Natalie's eyes were now wide. Tears were in her eyes, as much as she tried to fight them back, they just seemed to just fall down her face like a waterfall. "I'll do anything you say, just please don't hurt me…"

Moose laughed. "Natalie, Natalie, you don't seem to get what I meant. Sweetheart, what I meant was, I'm gonna hurt you no matter what you say. Beg as much as you want, I won't stop…"

Natalie's eyes were wider. Fear took over her body. She just layed there, staring into space as he began undressing her and himself. She had more tears falling, her makeup was smeared all over her face, she sniffed in fear, wanting this to never happen. When will she just kick him in the balls? She just felt pain inside her as he began having sex with her. She didn't know what to do. She began sobbing uncontrollably as the pain got so bad. "Stop!" She found the strength to push him off of her, kick him in the balls and crawl away from him.

Just as she did that, she saw her sisters and cousins rush in, Kayleigh's body boiled, she rushed over to Moose with a knife, bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Better have your last words, Moose because your gonna die tonight. Nobody has sex with my sister expect her boyfriend!" She slapped him across the face as hard as she could. She took the knife out, pointed it to his heart. "Got anything to say?"

Moose smirked at her. "Yes, I do. Your mother is a slut, she should've picked me!"

Kayleigh laughed. "Great. I'm sure she would've wanted to kill herself first than be with a psychopath like yourself." She glared at him. "I hope you have a great time in Hell, because that's where you're headed!" She stabbed him as many times as she felt like it. Wanting him dead. Dead. Forever.

When she was finished and knowing he wasn't breathing, she got up to see that Alli and Alleeah were helping Natalie, who was crying. Karina heard Sharlene coming. Kayleigh braced herself for a fight.

Sharlene ran into the room. "What the hell is going on in here?!"

Kayleigh laughed. "A fight. You want to fight me? Come on. Let's settle this battle once and for all. I'm fucking done with this shit, Sharlene!" She walked up to her, got close, looking her into the eyes with war as the ending. "Fuck with me all you fucking want. Go ahead. But…" She took the knife, stabbed her in the stomach. "...Don't you dare fuck with my sister…" She punched her in the face with the knife still in her stomach. "I want you dead." She slapped her in the nose. "I'm done." She took the knife out, watching Sharlene fall to the floor.

Sharlene glared at her. "You bitch!"

Kayleigh smiled. "I may be a bitch, but I'm not going to jail, or better yet, Hell."

A few minutes later, the group of girls headed out of the house with Alli and Alleeah helping Natalie into the car.

Kayleigh started the car, looked at her sister, Karina. "I'm taking her the hospital. I don't want her to catch anything that asshole has…" She looked at her cousins. "Is she okay?"

Natalie groaned in intense pain. "I...It hurts really bad...Everything hurts!"

Alli kissed her head. "We're here, Nat. Keep talking to me."

Kayleigh rushed to the hospital, driving as fast as she could. "She's gonna be okay. I'm gonna make sure of it!"

To be continued...


	7. Here We Go Again!

Best Friends Forever Season 2

Episode 7: "Here We Go Again!"

AN: I decided to do a continuation of chapter 6.

January 1st, 2031, 2:00am

Kayleigh was on road rage to get to the hospital as soon as possible. "Shit! Dad!" She grabbed her phone, hooked it to her Bluetooth and said her dad's number. "Pick up!"

Cody picked up the phone after 3 rings. "Hello? Kayleigh, what happened? Did you find her?"

Kayleigh tried to stay calm. "Dad, just get to the hospital as soon as possible! I'm on my way there...Something happened...It's not that good to tell you on the phone...Daddy please."

Natalie groaned as she tried to keep her eyes open. "Ails, I can't keep my eyes open..."

Alli shook her head. "Yes, you can. Keep your eyes on me."

Cody's eyes went wide. "Kayleigh Marie, if you don't tell me what the hell happened, you are so grounded, young lady!" He was hearing Natalie gasping.

Kayleigh sighed. "Moose raped Natalie, Dad..."

Cody's eyes went wide. "What?! Excuse me?!" He was now angry at Moose for hurting his little girl. Feeling guilty, Cody looked at Noah. "They found Natalie..."

Noah nodded his head. "And?" He looked uneasy. "What's happened? Is she okay?!"

Cody sighed deeply. "They are rushing Natalie to the hospital..."

Noah's eyes went wide in range. "What did that son of a bitch do to her?! I'll kill them myself!" He was making his hand into a fist, in anger.

Bailey sighed. "Let's go to the hospital."

Everyone hoped into their cars and started driving to the hospital.

Massachusetts General Hospital, 2:15am

A few minutes later Kayleigh parked the car, rushing out to help Alli and Alleeah get Natalie out.

Natalie sobbed in pain. "Owww! Easy!"

Alli glared at Alleeah. "Alleeah, you gotta be gentle!"

Alleeah glared back. "I know! I am!"

Alli shook her head. "No you're not!"

Kayleigh glared at them. "Shut up!" She yelled. She just looked at her cousins and sisters. "Stop arguing, please!"

Just then, Noah had came behind Kayleigh's car, parked his car and rushed out of his car and rushed over to his girlfriend, Kayleigh, Karina, Alli and Alleeah. "Natalie!"

Natalie groaned in pain, gasping, having trouble keeping her eyes open and looked at her boyfriend. "Noah…"

Noah rushed by the girls, taking Natalie by her shoulders and waist, picking her up slowly and rushed her inside, with Kayleigh, Karina, Alli and Alleeah rushing inside behind him.

Natalie buried her head into Noah's shoulder, groaning and crying. "Noah...Everything hurts…" She looked at him. "I don't want to die…"

Noah shook her head, rushing her to the nurses desk.

The nurse rushed over to them with a wheelchair, helping Noah get Natalie into the wheelchair, the nurse rushed Natalie into emergency room. The nurse looked at Noah.

"I'm sorry but you can't come in…"

Noah sighed. "What? Why? She's my girlfriend and she needs me!"

The nurse sighed. "I understand, but you can't come any farther. You have to wait in the waiting room…"

Noah layed his head on his forehead. He wasn't hoping to be told to be in the waiting room. He sat down in a chair with his head in his hands, shaking his head. He didn't want to leave Natalie.

Kayleigh, Karina, Alli and Alleeah ran over to him.

"Hey. They wouldn't let me in either…" Kayleigh said, as she sat down next to him, grabbing his hand and sighed.

Noah shook his head. "I need to know that she's okay! I love that girl. She's my damn life, my daughter's mother and my love. I can't imagine my life without her!"

Kayleigh nodded her head. "I know, Noah. I know. She'll be okay…"

Noah lifted his head with tear in his eyes. "Jayleigh is only 9 days old!"

Within minutes, Cody and Bailey, Zack and Maya rush into the hospital, ran over to Kayleigh, Karina, Alli, Alleeah and Noah.

Cody was worried about Natalie. He looked at Noah.

"Is Natalie okay?! Where is she?!"

Noah had tears in his eyes, looking up at him. He couldn't get words out, he looked at Kayleigh for help.

Kayleigh finally spoke up, looking at her father. "Daddy, Natalie was raped by Moose and she lost a lot of blood down there...Both Noah and I tried to get through to the ER and they won't let us through. I don't know how she is, Daddy. She was having trouble breathing, she was gasping for air and I'm scared for her…" She teared up with tears falling down her face. "...Will she be okay?"

Cody sighed. "I don't know, sweetie..."

Bailey turned to Noah. "Where's Jayleigh?"

Noah breathed deeply. "She's with my aunt..." Taylor rushed into the waiting room along with Shane. "What happened?!"

Bailey nodded her head. "Oh okay."

Kayleigh turned to Taylor. "Natalie was raped by our mothers ex boyfriend Moose."

Taylor's eyes went wide. "What?! What an asshole! Is she okay?"

The nurse came out with a look on her face.

"Natalie Martin's family?"

Cody and Bailey looked at the nurse. "That's us. Is she okay?"

The nurse sighed. "Can any of you donate blood?"

Kayleigh jumped up. "I will! We have the same type..."

The nurse nodded as she lead Kayleigh to the office and then took her blood. "Okay."

Kayleigh looked at her. "Is she okay?"

The nurse sighed. "To be honest, if you didn't drive her to the hospital at the pace you did, she wouldn't be here. She's in bad shape..."

In that moment, Kayleigh could only say one word. "Oh."

A few minutes later, Kayleigh walked back into the waiting room. She sat down with the rest of her family now there and Jake and her twins. She broke down in tears.

Jake gave her a hug, rubbing her back. "Hey Kay, you okay?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No, Jake! I'm not! I want that asshole to die and burn in Hell!"

Jake kissed her head. "And he will, baby."

Annie rushed into the hospital when she was paced and then walked over to Noah. "I got paced here. What happened?"

Noah took Jayleigh's carrier, breathing deeply, takes a moment to catch his breath. "Moose raped Natalie. Natalie lost a lot of blood He that Kay had to donate hers to give Natalie her blood. Aunt Annie...Please. I can't lose that girl. She's my life! Jay needs a mother..."

Annie nodded her head. "I know Noah. I know."

Kayleigh looked at her parents. "You guys can't get through?"

Cody strugged. "I'll try. I am the Chif of the heart department so I'll give it a try..." He walked to the nurse and told her who he was, she nodded and let him pass.

She nodded. "She's in bad shape. Just a warning..."

Cody nodded his head. "Thank you." He walked inside and looked at his daughter. "Oh my poor baby girl." She had blood hanging and IV's and a few cuts and buises.

Natalie looked up at him. She teared up. "Daddy..." She began sniffing. "Where's everyone? What happened? Where's Jayleigh? Is she hurt?"

Cody shook his head. "No, baby, Jay is fine. You were kidnapped." He sighed again, standing by her side. "You were raped by Moose, do you remember anything?"

Natalie's eyes went wide. "No...I mean...All I remember is being dragged away from Jay and then everything else is kinda a blur until Kay, Alli, Rina and Alleeah carried me out to Kayleigh's car and then I was coming in and out of everything...then the last thing I remember Noah's carrying me into the emergency room..."

Cody nodded and kissed her head. "Oh. That's good. Your memory isn't gone. How are you feeling?"

Natalie groaned. "Sore...Really sore..."

Annie walked inside. "Oh, Natalie..." She kissed her head. "You lost a lot of blood that's why you can't remember much." She got gloves on. "I have to check you down there. That's where you lost a lot of blood. The stiches popped open..."

Natalie's eyes widened. "Oh my God..."

Annie looked at her. "You're okay. They got the bleeding under control. I have to restich it up. This may hurt..." She counted to three. "Ready?"

Natalie nodded slowly, grabbing Cody's hand.

Cody rubbed her hand. "It's okay baby girl." He kissed her head.

Natalie shut her eyes in some discomfort.

Annie was done three minutes later. "Okay. Done. I'll let everyone in. Are you okay with that?"

Natalie nodded her head. "Yeah."

Annie smiled as she walked out to the waiting room. "Everyone, you can come on back."

They all nodded and followed her.

Annie laughed. "That nurse is new." She opened the door. "I have everyone."

Natalie nodded. "Let them in."

Kayleigh rushed over to her sister. "Hey baby sister. Looks like I got blood me and you got my blood..."

Natalie's eyes went wide. "I lost that much blood?!"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah..."

Alli nodded. "Oh yeah...You were coming in and out on me."

Noah walked over to his girlfriend, leaning over and kissed her. "Jayleigh is fine, babe. It took a long time to calm her down though."

Natalie looked at her boyfriend. "Can I see my little girl?"

Noah nodded his head. "Of course, babe." He reached over to Jayleigh's carrier and picked up their daughter, handing her to Natalie. "Here, babe."

Natalie cuddled Jayleigh close to her. "Hey baby girl."

Jayleigh was asleep but smiled at the voice of her mother.

Natalie kissed her daughter's head. "I love you, sweet girl."

Cody looked at his oldest daughter. "Kayleigh, can I talk to you outside?"

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Of course, Daddy." She walked outside the room with her father.

Cody looked at his daughter. "So, is Moose dead?"

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Yeah. Sharlene might be, I think too. I stabbed her…"

Cody nodded. "I'll find you a lawyer…"

Kayleigh sighed. "Okay...Thanks, Dad."

An Hour Later, Natalie's Private Room, 3:00AM

Natalie was fast asleep with Jayleigh in her arms. She was finally to get comfortable and get some sleep. She was still sore, but she tried to get some sleep.

Before Cody left, he checked on Natalie. Walking in, he looked at Noah, who was laying on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey. How is she?"

Noah turned to look at Natalie. "She's fast asleep. She finally fell asleep thirty minutes ago." He sighed. "Jayleigh fell asleep on her ten minutes after she fell asleep. They have been like that for the whole hour."

Cody nodded his head. "Alright. I'll be back in the morning. Call me if there's something new."

Noah nodded. "I will."

Cody walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly and Noah layed back down on the couch.

The next morning, January 1st, 2031, Natalie's Hospital Room

Throughout the earliest hours of the morning, Noah fed, changed and burped Jayleigh while Natalie got some sleep. He yawned before placing Jayleigh on his chest, covering her with blankets and kissed her head, rubbing her back with his hand. He turned on the TV as he watched his daughter sleep in his arms.

Cody knocked softly on the door, walked in slowly and looked at Noah.

"Is Natalie up?"

Noah shook his head. "No. She's still asleep."

Annie walked in a few minutes later, looked at Noah. "Can I wake her? I need to check her so I can give her the clear to go home today." She walked over to Natalie, shook her shoulder. "Natalie?"

Natalie opened her eyes. "Hi Annie."

Annie smiled. "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"

Natalie gave a small smile. "I'm okay. I feel much better than I did a few hours ago."

Annie nodded. "Good. You look much better. You got your color back. Your blood pressure is back to normal and your heart rate is back to normal as well. I think you'll be able to go home this afternoon."

Natalie smiled. "Oh thank goodness. Thank you, Annie."

Annie smiled back. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Cody walked over to his daughter. "Are you okay, baby?"

Natalie nodded slowly. "I'm okay. I'm a little hungry though…"

Cody nodded. "Alright. I'll be right back, okay?"

Natalie looked at Noah. "Babe?"

Noah looked at her. "Yeah?"

Natalie paused. "My dad might want me to go home with him…"

Noah sighed. "Great…" He took a deep breath. "Babe, I can take care of you…"

She smiled. "I know that. My dad? He might want me to be home for one night…"

He breathed deeply, closing his eyes. "But Jayleigh would want you. She's more comfortable if you are home. She'll be very cranky. It took me forever to calm our little girl down…"

She looked down, shaking her head, sighing. "I know…"

Meanwhile, in the hospital cafeteria, Bailey looked at her husband.

"Cody?"

Cody looked at his wife. "Yeah?"

Bailey sat down next to him. "Let Natalie go home with Noah."

Cody sighed. He didn't want Natalie to go home with Noah. He was too scared to leave his baby girl's sight. "But, Bay…"

Bailey shook her head, giving him a look. "No. You know that she wants to go home with him. I know you are scared to leave her out of your sight, but Noah knows how to take care of our daughter and our granddaughter. I think it's time you trust him."

Cody nodded. "Alright…"

She smiled as she kissed his head. "Good. I love you."

Cody smiled. "I love you too, Bails."

Zack and Maya's house

Alleeah ran downstairs in her pajamas. "Mom! Dad!"

Maya put her coffee down and looked at her daughter. "What's wrong, Alleeah?"

Alleeah smiled brightly, all excited. "Natalie is going home today!"

Zack smiled. "Oh, that's great, sweetie. I hope my brother let's her go home with Noah. If not, I'm gonna be mad."

Maya sighed. "Zack, I'm sure he will. But, I think they need to work out their differences…"

Zack looked at his wife with a look on his face. "What differences? Cody hates Noah and Noah tries to get Cody to accept him as Natalie's boyfriend and Jayleigh's father! That's it. He has a problem with them sleeping with each other and living together…"

Maya just looked at him in shock. "Zack...Jesus, you don't have to take it to defense…"

Zack stood up. "My brother should've gotten over this months ago. If I have to get in the middle of it, I will, Maya." He walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Maya sighed. "Alright…"

Later that afternoon, Noah and Natalie's Apartment Complex

Noah parked in the garage and got out, walked to the other side to help Natalie out of the car.

Natalie groaned as she got out of the car slowly. "It feels like I just gave birth again…"

Noah kissed her head. "You'll be okay, babe. I have to get Jayleigh out of her car seat." He walked to Jayleigh's door and opened the door, unclipped her from the car seat, picked her up and placed her on his shoulder, walked in back of Natalie, who opened the door. She slowly walked in with Noah's other arm around her waist. He helped her to the couch, helped her lay down and then walked into the baby's nursery, placed a very tired Jayleigh in her crib. He put a blanket on her and then walked out of the nursery.

"Are you okay, babe?"

Natalie nodded slowly, placing the blanket on her body, cuddling close to the pillow. "I'm okay. I just need to lay down. Is she down?"

Noah sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "Yep. Fast asleep." He kissed her head.

Natalie snuggled against him, yawning, closing her eyes and got comfortable in his arms. "I love you."

Noah smiled, leaning in and kissed her. "I love you too, baby girl."

Natalie yawned and then she fell asleep in his arms.

Noah smiled at her. He just was amazed at her. She had their daughter, was kidnapped, got rushed to the hospital and pulled through and now is home and laying here close to him. He didn't know how she'll do after what had happened to her. He was scared for her life. Now, he's more protective of Natalie for the rest of her life. He loves her too much to see her get hurt again. Life is full with her and their little girl.

The next few years will be rough, but he knew they will get through them together.

He whispered in her ear. "I love you more than you know."

She smiled as she heard him. "I love you too."

Four hours later, Noah got up to head to Jayleigh's nursery because she started crying. He picked her up, walked out to the living room and he handed Jayleigh to Natalie.

Natalie undid her shirt and placed Jayleigh on her chest. "Thank you."

Noah sat next to her. "For what?"

Natalie smiled. "Carrying for our daughter when I couldn't…"

Noah kissed her forehead. "I'd do anything I had to do for you girls. It's my job."

Natalie rubbed Jayleigh's head. "You do an amazing job. I can't thank you enough."

He smiled. "You don't have to thank me, babe. You two are my world."

Natalie leaned against him. "Awww. We love you, Noah."

Noah kissed her shoulders. "I love you too, my baby girls. I can't imagine my life without you."

Natalie looked up at her boyfriend. "We couldn't do any of this without you, honey."

He smiled. "You are doing amazing, baby. You don't know how well you have been doing, babe."

She grinned at him, giggling. "I guess I do a great job with our little girl."

"You do, babe. I know you do." He kissed his little girl's head and then Natalie on the lips and then her nose, moving his nose with hers, smiling at her.

She giggled, moving with his nose, smiling as well. "You're so sweet."

He grinned. "Thank you, babe."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

Jayleigh was finished eating, and Natalie placed her on her shoulder, placed the blanket on her shoulder, rubbing and patting Jayleigh's back. "Do you mind changing her when I'm done?"

Noah shook his head. "No, I don't mind, baby. I'll rock her to sleep too."

She continued to rub her back. "Thank you."

Their daughter burped and spit up a bit.

Noah laughed. "She's really good at nailing us at the shirt."

Natalie laughed. "I know right?" She wiped her daughter's mouth and rubbed her back until she was asleep. "She fell asleep…"

Noah smiled. "I'll lay her down in her crib."

Natalie shook her head. "No, no. It's okay. She seems really comfortable."

Noah got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah. Can you make me a sandwich?"

Noah nodded as he began making her her sandwich and gave her juice.

Natalie smiled. "Thanks, babe."

He took Jayleigh from her very slowly, placed her on his chest and kissed her head. "Are you comfortable honey?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I am, honey." She began eating her sandwich.

He let Jayleigh lay close on his chest. "She's a beautiful baby. We made a beautiful angel."

Natalie smiled, looking at their daughter. "She's gorgeous. We did make a beautiful baby."

Noah smiled. "Damn right we did. She's gorgeous. Just like her mommy."

Natalie giggled. "Awww. Thanks, babe."

Noah smiled. "I can't wait to see this angel grow up. She's very lucky."

Natalie snuggled close to him on his left side. "Damn right she is."

Both parents looked at their little girl in amazement as she slept in Noah's arms.

To be continued…

AN: Updated. Now onto starting chapter 8 and MIstakes We've Made Can Be Brighter and my other stories. I have to look at my stories to see which one needs a new chapter. A lot of them need it though.


	8. Life Goes On

Best Friends Forever Season 2

Episode 8: "Life Goes On"

AN: Happy October everyone!

Monday, January 6th, 2031, Jake and Kayleigh's Apartment Complex

On Monday morning, Kayleigh got out of bed, yawned, sighed, stretched and shook Jake's shoulder.

"Jake? Come on, we have to get up. We have get ready…"

Jake nodded, opening his eyes, rubbing them and leaned over and kissed her. "Good morning, babe."

Kayleigh smiled. "Good morning. Now, come on, we gotta get ready before we are both late for work and school."

Jake nodded his head. "Good plan, baby." He got out of bed and looked at Kayleigh. "Do you want to shower first, babe?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Sure. You can wake the twins, okay? They have to get up now."

Jake nodded his head again. "Alright. I love you."

Kayleigh smiled. "I love you too." She got her clothes together, walked into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and turning on the water, undressing and getting into the shower.

As Kayleigh was in the shower, Jake walked into the twins's nursery, turning on the light, walking to Brayden's crib, gently picking him up and then picked up Braylen. He walked them into the kitchen, putting them in their high chairs, and then began making breakfast for himself. He grabbed baby food for the twins, he sat next to them and started feeding them their breakfast.

The twins are now 3 months old, turning 4 months old.

Natalie and Noah's Apartment Complex, 6:30am

Natalie groaned as she heard Jayleigh crying. She sat up slowly.

Noah opened his eyes and got out of bed. "I'll bring her over to you, babe, okay?" He then leaned over and kissed Natalie before walking to Jayleigh's nursery and picking up his daughter. "Hey princess." He kissed her head and walked to his and Natalie's room, handing her their daughter. "Here you go."

Natalie gently took her from Noah. "Thank you, babe." She placed Jayleigh on her chest. "Hungry, missy?" She fixed her shirt so she could breastfeed her daughter.

Jayleigh smiled at her mother.

Natalie let her breastfeed her, placing a blanket over her, rubbing her back. Hearing the front door being knocked on, she looked at her boyfriend.

"Can you go get the door for me?"

Noah nodded. "Yep, I will." He headed to the front door and opened the door. "Hey Cody. Hey Bailey. Come on in."

Bailey smiled. "Thanks." She looked at him as she and Cody walked inside. "Where's Natalie?"

Noah smiled. "In our room. She's feeding Jayleigh right now. I don't let her get up unless needed to go to the bathroom." He walked them into their bedroom. "Hey babe, your parents are here."

Natalie smiled. "Hi, Mom. Hey, Daddy."

Cody smiled, hugging her slightly and kissed her head. "Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?"

Natalie sighed. "I'm okay. Just resting. I can't do much for the next couple of days, Daddy. Annie told me to come in to see her next week to see how I am and see if can start doing things myself again."

Bailey nodded her head. "I think she wants you to relax and rest right now."

Natalie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she does. Noah won't let me get up alone. I can only get up to go to the bathroom. He basically gets Jayleigh for me and and changes her for me." She patted Jayleigh's back and rubbed her back, letting all of her burbs come up of her.

Cody smiled. "I'm glad you are okay, baby."

Natalie smiled again, slowly rocking her daughter in her arms. "Me too, Dad. Me too."

Jayleigh layed her head on her mother's chest, yawned and cuddled close to her.

Natalie kissed her head. She turned to her boyfriend. "Can you lay her in her crib?"

Noah nodded his head. "Yes, babe, I will." He gently took Jayleigh out of Natalie's arms. "I'll lay her in her crib." He walked into Jayleigh's nursery, laying her into her crib and kissed her head. "I love you, baby girl." He walked back into his and Natalie's room. "She's fast asleep now. How are you feeling, babe?"

Natalie nodded. "I have to go to the bathroom actually."

Noah nodded and Cody gently helped Natalie out out bed, she groaned in a bit of pain, as she and her boyfriend and father walked her into the bathroom.

Noah smiled. "Are you okay, babe?"

Natalie nodded as she slowly sat down. "Yeah, I'm okay."

When she headed out of the bathroom, Noah helped her walk back into their bedroom, he helped into their bed and Natalie sighed out of relief. "Thanks, Noah."

Noah nodded. "You're welcome, honey."

Bailey looked at her daughter. "Are you going to be able do things?"

Natalie shook her head. "Not much right now, Mom. I'm still really sore…"

Bailey frowned. "I'm sorry, baby."

Cheevers High School

After dropping off Brayden and Braylen at daycare, Kayleigh parked her car into her parking spot, turned off the car, grabbing her bag and got out of her car and headed into the school, and met Taylor, Leah and Alleeah, Karina and Alli. "Hey. Sorry I was late. I cried in the parking lot of the daycare…"

Alleeah nodded. "Well, that's expected."

Alli smiled. "I did the same damn thing, girl. I hated it…"

Alleeah smiled as she looked at her. "How's Natalie?"

Kayleigh sighed. "I texted her on my way here. She said she's really sore still. She has a doctor's appointment next week."

Karina groaned. "I hope she can come back at the end of January…"

Kayleigh walked to her locker. "Me too, Rina. She only wanted to take off that long." She began opening her locker.

The front doors opened, there was the main bitch. Back. Sharlene was back. And she was pissed. She slowly walked down the hall.

Karina's eyes went wide, along with Taylor, Leah, Alli and Alleeah. "Shit. Oh shit…"

Kayleigh looked at her sister. "What?" She turned to her right and her eyes were wide, feeling uneasy in her stomach and felt like he didn't try hard enough to kill that bitch. She mumbled under her breath. "Fuck. What the fuck is she doing here?!"

Karina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I'm scared now…"

Alli felt anger in her body, she wanted that bitch dead so badly. She was dead set on that mission. "I'm gonna kill that bitch!"

Alleeah held her sister back with her arms holding her shoulders. "No, Ails. You can't…"

Alli groaned as she glared at her sister. "Oh, yes, I can, Alleeah Mackenzie! I want that son of a bitch shot, murdered and straight out dead!"

Kayleigh whispered to her cousin. "We all want her dead...We can't do anything now…"

Leah looked at her best friend. "I thought you killed her…"

Kayleigh sighed. "Yeah, I thought I did, Leah...Obviously not!" She shook her head as Sharlene walked over to them.

Kayleigh mumbled. "Fuck." She crossed her arms and glared at her with daggers in her eyes. "Don't even start bullshitting, Sharlene. It's not worth my breath or time."

Sharlene laughed. "You think I care? No. Obviously I don't give a fuck about you, or your damn slutty family."

Kayleigh got up in her face, glaring at her. "You don't give a fuck, huh? Well, I don't care about you. You can go fuck yourself then, bitch. You don't want to mess with me. I will beat the fuck out of your little ass if you try to even touch my family again, got it?"

Sharlene laughed. "You can't beat me, Kayleigh. You tried to kill me, it obviously didn't work so, bitch, you better watch your back from now on…"

Kayleigh was scared now, but didn't show her fear. She wanted to beat her to the moon and never see this bitch again. "You don't scare me…"

Sharlene smiled as she walked away, and when she was gone, Taylor looked at her. "Girl, you okay?"

Kayleigh looked at her sister, cousins and best friends in fear. "I...I lied. I'm so fucking scared now…" She teared up. "...Guys, she won't stop trying to hurt us until one of us wins…"

Alleeah's eyes went wide, trying to put the pieces together. "Oh shit...We're in freaking trouble…"

Kayleigh's eyes went wide, she then decided to call Noah.

Noah was cleaning up when his phone rang. "Hello?"

Kayleigh tried to stay calm. "Noah? We got big problem…"

Noah was now worried. "What's wrong?"

Kayleigh sighed. "Sharlene is back...and she's threatening me...our family...She's wanting to probably win this long time fight where she wins...and…" She tried to continue but she began sobbing. "I...I'm really scared she's gonna hurt my family because tried to kill her…"

Noah's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what he's hearing. Something bad is going to happen to his girlfriend's family. They are like his family. He tried to stay calm, but his body was on fire with fire coming to his eyes. He never thought Sharlene would threaten Kayleigh like this. Not ever. "Kay, just continue with the day, okay? I'll let your parents know what's going on, okay?"

"O...Okay…" She said before hanging up.

Noah and Natalie's Apartment Complex

After getting off the phone with a worried Kayleigh, Noah walked into his and Natalie's bedroom. He looked at Cody. "Cody? Can I talk to you?"

Cody nodded as he walked to Noah, his face was full of panic. "Noah, what's wrong?"

Noah was having trouble putting his words together. "Cody, I got terrible news from Kayleigh."

Cody's eyes went wide, wondering what's wrong with Kayleigh. What is wrong with her? Was something wrong with her? Not again. This never ends. "What's wrong with her?"

Noah sighed deeply. "She said that Sharlene is back...and she is threatening her and she's planning something real...Uh…" He ran his hands through his hair. "...Evil."

Cody's eyes went wide. "What? Are you serious?"

Noah nodded his head. "Yes. I'm dead serious. Kayleigh started crying. She never cries. I know Kayleigh."

Cody's mind was all over the place. How are they going to deal with this? He didn't know how or what to do. His family was in trouble again and he was so mad. Cody couldn't progress everything at one time. Drama never ends with their family.

"How do we handle this?"

Noah gave a deep sigh. "I don't know right now, Cody. Natalie can't know about this. She's been through enough already. She'd get scared."

Cody nodded his head. "Agreed. I understand. Let's try to keep this from her. I wouldn't want her to get freaked out."

Noah nodded. "I have to let Jake know. I will call him when he's on break from work."

Cody nodded his head. "Alright good. He needs to know what's going on with all of this."

Zack and Maya's house

Zack's phone rang in his home office, he reached over and answered the phone. "Hello? Bro, what's wrong?"

Cody was sitting at his office while on the phone with his brother. "Zack, our families are trouble. Sharlene is back."

Zack's eyes went wide. He was tired of this shit. Who could be so terribly evil? He never met a 17 year old who wants to hurt his family. "What?! What do you mean by 'Sharlene is back'?"

Cody ran his hands through his hair. "She's back. She's threatening Kayleigh and our families. We need to be on the lookout for the next few weeks until we can catch this bitch. Nobody's going to hurt my girls ever again. Natalie doesn't need this shit on her mind. She has further problems to deal with right now."

Zack nodded. "Agreed. I'll talk to Maya and we'll come up with a plan to take this bitch down. Natalie isn't gonna get hurt. I know Noah. He wouldn't let anyone put a hand on her or Jayleigh. Jake wouldn't let anyone touch Kayleigh either."

Cody sighed out of relief. "Good. Thanks, Zack."

Zack nodded again. "You're welcome, Cody. Keep in touch with me."

Cody nodded his head too. "I will."

Maya walked into the home office, she had an uncomfortable look on her face. "Zack? What's wrong?"

Zack looked at his wife, sighing, he breathed deeply, and tried to think of something to say to his wife that wouldn't make her feel unsafe. "Maya, I have to tell you something…"

Maya walked closer to her husband. "Yeah? What's going on, Zack?"

Zack took a deep breath and patted his hands on his desk. "Cody just called me with unsettling news."

Maya was confused. "Zack, just tell me. What's going on?"

Zack sighed again, trying to put his thoughts together and closed his eyes in annoyance, knowing Sharlene isn't going to stop until she gets what she wants. "Babe, Cody just called me nod told me that Sharlene is back and she is threatening Kayleigh to the point where she's terrified, Maya…"

Maya's eyes went wide. "What? What...What do you mean by 'Sharlene is back'?"

Zack sighed. "Meaning, she's back and she's not gonna stop until she gets what she wants…"

Maya wanted to know what her plans were. "What does she want?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know. I need to find out soon. I don't want anything to happen to my niece and our families, though, May."

Maya nodded her head slowly. "I...I know." She sighed. "I have to go check on Hailey and see if she needs my help."

Zack nodded. "Alright."

Maya headed upstairs, knocked on the nursery of her granddaughter and Hailey walked over to the door and opened the door.

"Hey Mom. I just put them down. I got them down by myself."

Maya smiled, letting her daughter walk out of the room and looked at her daughter. "I'm impressed, Hails. Go get some sleep." She took the baby monitor out of her hand. "I'll listen out for them, honey, okay? I just put Serena, Sierra and Scarlett down. You need sleep. I've been through this before, you haven't, Hails."

Hailey hugged her mother, smiling. "Thank you, Momma. Let me if you need me."

Maya smiled, kissing her head. "You're welcome, baby girl."

Meanwhile, Cheevers High, 8:00am

Kayleigh walked into the lunch room with her bag and met her sister and friends and cousins.

"Hi guys."

Alli smiled. "Hey. How are you feeling, girl?"

Kayleigh layed her hand on her head, shaking her head in confusion, and gave a big sigh. "I don't know, Ails. My life has been hell. Now I can't even look out over my shoulder without freaking out! I never been this freaked out in my life…"

Taylor was worried about her best friends. "Girl, we got your back. We got your back. Trust me, she'll got go nuts with me behind you. You don't have to worry…"

Kayleigh shook her head. "I'm still worried about everything! Ugh, you guys don't understand!" She got up from her seat, grabbing her bag and walked out of the lunch room with tears streaming down her face, she sniffed as she sat down in the hallway, opening her lunch and began eating slowly, not feeling like eating now. "I'm not hungry now...This is fucking ridiculous!" She got up, walked over to her locker and walked out of the school. Walking to her car, she unlocked it and got in, turning it on and sat there for a twenty minutes, wanting a few minutes to herself without anyone talking to her. Only if Sharlene would leave her alone, she'd be able to eat in peace. Once calmed down, she headed to her parent's house.

Once at her parent's house, she parked into the driveway and headed inside with the key she had. She walked into the living room, laying on the couch and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Her parents were at work by now, so she was at their house alone. She cuddled close to the couch as she started sobbing again. This was ridiculously stupid to be honest. She wanted to just be home alone for a couple of hours before picking up her twins. She cried until she fell asleep on the couch. Her phone vibrated in her purse, but she didn't answer because she was asleep.

Her voicemail went on- "Hello, you've reached the voicemail of Kayleigh. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name and message after the beep, and I'll call you back as soon as possible. Bye." Her phone was blowing it up with missed phone calls and texts from Alli, Alleeah, Taylor and Leah.

Later that afternoon around 1:00pm, Bailey and Cody headed into their home with Audrey in her carrier.

Cody saw his daughter asleep on the couch with a wet face, looking like she has been crying and shaking. "Kayleigh, honey, are you okay?" He said, shaking her shoulder.

Kayleigh sat up quickly and opened her eyes. "Daddy? I...I...I'm so terrified! I can't even deal with school and Taylor, Leah, Alli, and Alleeah are being sensitive, Daddy! They seem to not understand how scared I am! Daddy, I'm so scared!"

Cody sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Baby, I know. Sweetie, you are going to be okay. I will make sure nothing happens to you." He kissed her head. "You can stay here for the next few months until Jake comes home in May. I don't need you to have you all stressed out being home alone for several months. Jake does leave tomorrow, right?"

Kayleigh nodded her head slowly. "Yes, he does, Daddy…" She layed her head on his shoulder. "Daddy, will we get rid of that bitch so I can actually eat, sleep and live a normal damn life? I do not want her to hurt my babies!"

Bailey nodded. "I'll go get them for you and grab a few things at your apartment to bring here. You stay here with your Dad, okay?"

Kayleigh nodded her head slowly. "Okay."

Bailey headed upstairs with Audrey and layed her in her crib. She walked downstairs again, heading out to get her grandchildren and hopped into her car, heading to the daycare 20 minutes away.

Natalie and Noah's Apartment Complex

The news Noah had gotten earlier that morning was making him go insane, he knew he shouldn't tell Natalie, but he decided to tell her and hope for the best of her reaction. He didn't even know how to explain this news to her. He just had layed Jayleigh back down in her crib, so he walked into his and Natalie bedroom. He gave a smile.

"Heyyyy, Nat, so I have some news you need to know because I love you and I don't know how you'll react to the news."

Natalie was confused on what was going on and was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Noah, what's going on?"

Noah breathed deeply, trying to find the words and sat at the edge of the bed. "Nat, I found out that Sharlene is back and she threatened Kayleigh and your family…"

Natalie's eyes went wide in fear. "W...What?! She's threatening her? I can't believe this! That bitch deserves shit. I can't believe she's doing this. I...I thought Kayleigh killed her…"

Noah sighed. "We all thought that, but apparently, she isn't dead…"

Natalie shook her head, sighing and looked at him. "Oh my God! Do you think Kayleigh will be okay, Noah?"

Noah reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed her hand. "Baby, you, Jay, Kayleigh and your family will be fine, sweetheart…" He kissed her head.

Natalie nodded her head slowly. "I hope so because I have a feeling Kayleigh isn't going to get any sleep in the next several weeks until that bitch is caught…"

Noah took a deep breath and slightly layed down next to her, pulling her close to him, and Natalie layed her head on her boyfriend's chest. "Noah?"

Noah looked down at her, kissing her head. "Yeah, babe?"

Natalie cuddled up against him. "I'm worried about Kayleigh."

Noah ran his fingers through her hair slowly. "Me too, babe. So, are you hungry?"

Natalie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm kinda unsettled with everything. I mean, what if she comes here?"

Noah sighed. "She won't come here when I'm around. I don't go back to work until the end of January."

Natalie sighed out of relief. "Oh, thank God."

"She'll get out of our lives before I go back to work. I'll make sure of it."

"Okay, I'm sure my Dad and uncle will make sure she doesn't hurt us."

"I know that for sure they will."

Natalie's phone began ringing, she reached over and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

Alli sighed. "Natalie, have you heard from Kayleigh?"

Natalie shook her head. "No. But, I'm pretty she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. She's terrified about her life, Alliannah. She's worried about her family right now."

Alli sighed. "Natalie, she hasn't answered her phone in hours!"

Natalie nodded. "I don't blame her if you, Al, Leah and Taylor made her feel terrible. Did you?"

Alli sighed, breathing deeply. "Well...Maybe...We didn't know she'd take it so personal."

Natalie groaned and layed a hand on her forehead. "Alliannah, are you freaking kidding me? Why did you guys think she wouldn't take this so slightly? Of course she wouldn't take this so slightly. She's heartbroken about this. Just think about it! Bye." She hung up, putting her phone down. As she did that, Noah looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Natalie breathed deeply. "Alli, Taylor, Leah and Alleeah aren't being nice and understanding her situation right now. She's terrified and they are being so insensitive to her. I can't believe them."

Noah frowned. "Really? Are you serious?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah. They just don't get it that she doesn't want to talk to anyone expect my parents, me, and our sisters and brother. Well, I'm pretty sure Karina didn't say anything insensitive to her."

Noah nodded. "I'm sure she didn't, Noah. I know my sister."

"Me too." Natalie got comfortable in Noah's arms once again.

Cody and Bailey's house, later that night

Bailey walked into the living room with a cup of tea. "Hey baby." She handed the cup to Kayleigh. "Careful, it's hot."

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Thank you, Momma…"

"You're welcome." She sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Kayleigh sighed. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight, Mom. Jake is supposed to come here to say goodbye to me and the twins. Does Uncle Zack have a lead or something?"

Bailey didn't know, she looked at her husband who was coming out of the home office. "Cody? Does Zack have any leads to stopping Sharlene?"

Cody shook his head. "No."

Kayleigh groaned, laying her head on her mother's shoulder and took a sip of her tea. "Great…I'm screwed if I can't go to school everyday because I'll be too freaked out to even do my homework, Daddy. I couldn't even make it an hour without having a breakdown. Please figure this out…"

Cody nodded his head. "We will figure it out, honey. I promise."

Kayleigh gave a deep relieved sigh. "Okay…"

Sabrina walked down the stairs and looked at her parents. "Mommy? Daddy? Is everything okay?"

Cody walked over to his daughter, picked up Sabrina and sighed.

"Well, sweetheart, everything isn't okay. It's a little difficult to explain to you because you are too young at the moment. But, Kayleigh's going to be staying with us right now. Sharlene, the girl who hurt Natalie is back and Kayleigh isn't taking it very well."

Sabrina frowned. "Sorry Kay Kay."

Kayleigh smiled slightly at her sister. "It's alright, sis."

Cody's phone rang in the home office. "That has be Zack." He put Sabrina down and walked into the home office, sat in his chair and picked up the phone.

"Any good news, Zack? Any leads?"

Zack shook his head. "Sadly, bro, no. Not yet. I'm getting frustrated right now. I'm gonna stay up all night with coffee so I can figure this shit out, Cody. I never had this problem. She's not going to win this fight."

Cody nodded. "Damn right she isn't. Kayleigh is staying with us."

Zack nodded his head in agreement. "Good. She shouldn't be home alone with the twins. I wouldn't feel safe if she stayed at her and Jake's apartment."

"I agree. She wouldn't be going back there over my freaking dead body. I wouldn't let her."

"Me either. Anyway, there is a few things I found."

"What?" Cody asked, feeling a bit nervous and anxious.

Zack breathed deeply. "Well, I found out she is Barbara's daughter…"

Cody's eyes went wide. First, Natalie gets hurt, almost dying, Kayleigh's pregnancy was hell, so was Natalie's, and now this. He didn't know how yo even reply to that news. He wasn't expecting that to come out of Zack's mouth. "What?! She's who's daughter? Did you say Barbara?"

Zack nodded his head, sadly and continued to tell him the news. "Yes, she's Barbara's daughter…"

Cody's eyes shut tightly. He didn't want to know the next part, but he needed to know. He didn't want to know the answer to this question. "Zack...Who's her father?"

Zack winced tightly when he looked at the paper. "Cody?"

Cody nodded his head. "Yeah?"

Zack continued to wince, as he looked at the paper. "Moose was her father…"

Cody wasn't expecting that to be the answer. His eyes were still wide with the other news his brother told him. Is this why Sharlene has been hurting his daughters? Maybe so. He was hoping it to be something different, he couldn't hold his anger in much. His body boiled. How was he supposed to tell everyone this? Kayleigh will freak out. He was trying to find his voice. His heart was breaking. Both Moose and Barbara had a kid? Really? Who would even want to sleep with an asshole/psychopath like Moose? Now, will the drama end knowing why Sharlene is such a bitch? Cody tried to put the pieces together now, but, it was somehow really disgusting to even think about. Cody just opened his computer's email, looking at the emil his brother sent him. "Ohhhh…Myyyyy...God…" He was actually staring at the results. His mouth was wide open while staring at his email on his computer.

Zack nodded his head. "I know right. That's what I said! Dude, what are we going to do?"

Cody sighed. "I...I don't know...All I know is, I've gotta tell Kayleigh and Bailey this."

Zack nodded. "Good plan. You do that. I have to tell Maya myself. She's been on my butt all day about this."

Cody nodded his head. "Alight. Goodnight, Zack."

Zack smiled. "Goodnight, Cody. I'll call you if I get anything else."

"Please do." Cody said, as he hung up. He put the phone down, got up, walked out of the home office and looked at his daughter and wife. "Girls?"

Kayleigh saw the look on her father's face. It wasn't good. "Daddy? Everything okay?"

Cody shook his head. "No, Kay. Everything's not okay."

Bailey looked at him. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Cody finally found his voice. "Girls, Zack just had told me a few things that's really disbursing."

Bailey walked over to her husband. "What did Zack say?"

Cody breathed so deeply, his face turned white. "Bails, Kay, Zack had just told me that Sharlene is Barbara and Moose's daughter…"

Bailey's eyes went wide, her body was now frozen and her voice was totally lost, her daughter wasn't silent though, she was furious. She was so mad. She wanted to punch something. Kayleigh just had tears coming to her eyes, anger hit her body. "WHAT?! Daddy, are you fucking serious?!"

Cody nodded his head. "Yes, I'm serious, sweetheart." He didn't want to correct her language, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders when she began sobbing. "Daddy, I'm so scared...Now she's gonna want to hurt me now! She's going to have revenge, Daddy! I...I...I don't know what I want do!"

Cody rubbed her back, kissing her head many times and sighing deeply. "I know, I know, baby. You're going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Kayleigh. I promise…"

Kayleigh began sobbing into his chest, holding him so tightly. She was so terrified that she didn't know what she wanted to do with all of this shit. She just cried her eyes out in her father's arms. "I...I...I don't want to die, Daddy…"

Cody shook his head. "Baby, sweetheart, you aren't going to die…"

Bailey looked at her daughter with tears falling down her face hearing her daughter cry and being so terrified. She held her daughter as well. "Baby, it's okay. You will be okay, baby girl…"

Kayleigh shook her head. "I can't...I can't...Believe...This…" She never have been this terrified in her life. Even after giving birth to her twins, that was terrifying, but this was more terrifying than ever. Her life was in danger and her family was in danger.

Cody could only rub her back at the time. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his baby girl. "Shhh...Shhh...Baby, it's okay...I'm here…" He kissed her head again.

Next door, Zack and Maya's house

Maya looked at her husband in complete shock as he finished telling her everything he learned today. She couldn't believe that Sharlene was Moose and Barbara's daughter. Like, when the hell did they get together? She asked herself, she also just stared at her husband, trying to come up with words. She couldn't get all of the information in her mind. It was crazy. She finally came up with words, a bit of studer because she was close to tears.

"Zack...I...I...I don't...I don't want anything...anything to happen to...our babies and our nieces…"

Zack let her run into his arms and let her sob into his chest. He rubbed her back slowly. "Shhh, baby...Shhh, babe, it's okay…" He kissed her head many times, trying to calm her down as best as he could.

Maya just continued sobbing in her husband's chest. "I'm really scared, Zack! I don't want anymore freaking drama…I...I'm so fucking done. Just done."

Zack nodded slowly, kissing her head. "Baby, calm down. It's okay...I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our babies. You all are my life."

Maya nodded as she tried to calm down, but it was very difficult for her to catch her breath. "I...I'm trying, Zack. It's really hard. I can't even take enough of this! That bitch is going to get real revenge. I mean it, Zack...She is going to wish she was dead. I'm drop dead fucking serious!"

Zack nodded slowly. "I know, Maya. I know."

Later into that night, Noah and Natalie's Apartment Complex, 11:30pm

Jayleigh was in her crib, crying, Noah got out of bed, walked into her nursery, picking her up. He laughed slightly. "Need a change, baby girl?"

Jayleigh nodded, Noah laughed as he layed her on the changing table, taking off her clothes and diaper. Once he did that, he grabbed a new diaper and a wipe and began wiping her and then put the diaper on her and then put a new onesie on her. He walked into his and Natalie's bedroom, Natalie gently took Jayleigh from him and layed her on her chest, began breastfeeding her daughter and let her daughter eat while Noah handed her a blanket, so she could wipe her daughter's mouth.

"Thanks, babe."

Noah nodded his head. "You're welcome, babe." He yawned, covering his mouth and sat down on the bed. "How's Jay?"

Natalie laughed slightly, rubbing her back slightly and let her daughter eat. "She's hungry, really hungry." She yawned this time. "I'm so tired."

Noah nodded his head. "I know. Me too, babe." He layed back next to her, he kissed her head. "Do you want her to sleep with us, babe?"

Natalie nodded her head. "Yeah. We are tired, so I don't want you to bring her back in her crib."

Noah nodded happily. "Good. I'm going to lock the door." After he had locked everything up, Noah headed back to his and Natalie's bedroom and he saw them asleep with Natalie holding onto their daughter as she was asleep. He crawled into the bed and Natalie naturally cuddled against Noah. Noah wrapped his arms around her shoulder as he fell asleep.

Across town, Jake and Kayleigh's apartment, Jake was on the phone with Kayleigh, who couldn't sleep. "Babe, you are okay. You can go to sleep now. Your dad won't let anything happen to you. I'm okay."

Kayleigh sighed deeply. "Are you sure you're okay, Jake?"

Jake nodded. "Yes, babe. Please go to bed. You need your sleep."

Kayleigh yawned deeply. "I can't sleep, Jake. I'm freaking out. She is out there planning something terrible…"

"Babe...Kay, please. You need to calm down."

Kayleigh couldn't calm down. She didn't want to calm down anyway, she knew something was going to go wrong. "No! I don't want to calm, Jake. I'm so scared. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Before he could say anything else, Kayleigh hung up the phone. He sighed deeply as he layed down to go to sleep. But he was really worried her.

Cody and Bailey's house, a little after 1:00AM

Kayleigh was able to go to sleep, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Kayleigh was awaken by almost getting killed by Sharlene in her sleep, she sat up quickly, brrathing heavily and sweat falling down her face. "Great. Can't even go to sleep without getting a nightmare!"

Cody walked downstairs to see her awake. "Kay? Are you okay?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No, I'm not, Daddy."

Cody smiled slightly. "You know when you were little after you had a nightmare, you'd shout my name until I came to get you and then you wouldn't let me go so I had to take you in my and your mom's room. She'd sing to you until you fell ssleep..." He smiled. "I sure miss those days when you were little."

Kayleigh smiled. "Really?"

Cody nodded. "Yep. You were a little stinker those days. Now you are gonna be 18 this year..." He sighed. "Time flies. Sometimes I wanna press stop for a few minutes, but I can't so I try to enjoy the moments I have."

Kayleigh smiled. "Oh. Aww, Daddy. You have many more with Sabrina and Audrey."

Cody kissed her head. "Shout for me when you need me..."

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Dad. Goodnight."

Cody smiled. "Goodnight."

Kayleigh was fast asleep when she heard Sabrina scream bloody murder. She jumped off the couch, missing steps and ran for her life to her sisters room. "Daddy! Mommy!" She screamed as she opened Sabrina's room's door. "Take your paws off my baby sister before I knock the fuck out of you!" Kayleigh glared at her. "Sharlene! I said take your fucking hands off of my sister!"

Sharlene laughed. "No can do, Kayleigh."

Kayleigh glared at her. "What do you want?"

Sharlene smiled. "What do I want?" She smiled brightly. "Jake. That's who I want. I loved him first. Give him to me and I'll let your sister go unharmed...and if you don't, I'll kill her..."

Sabrina was sacred, but knew her sister. She wasn't going to give Jake up that easy.

Kayleigh kicked Sharlene in the legs. "Hell to the fuck no, bitch, you better think again!"

Sabrina ran out of Sharlene's arms and rushed out of her room where her parents were coming.

Sharlene laughed. "Oh, please, he can do so much better. You are a fat bitch."

Kayleigh glared at her, picking her up by the waist, throwing her across the room. "Can fat girls do that, bitch? I didn't think so! By the freaking way, it's birth fat, which I'l lose!" She looked at her parents. "Nobody tries to kill my baby sister..."

Sharlene hopped out and tried to attack Kayleigh from behind, but Kayleigh turned around, jumping up in the air and kicking Sharlene to the floor. "You didn't see that happen did you, bitch? Ha! I got four eyes, twenty, twenty, ywenty and twenty!"

Sharlene glared at her. "I saw it bitch!"

Kayleigh laughed. "You don't have it unless you got kids, Sharlene. Big fat lair. You don't have 4 eyes. Only I do!" She took one of Sabrina's favorite bats. "I'll buy you a new one sis, I promise." She got down close to Sharlene, pinning her to the ground. "Don't have to think about the future because truthfully, nobody likes you. I hate you!" She began hitting her with the bat as hard as she could. When she checked for palse, there was none. "Thank God! She's finally dead!" She sighed out of relief as she picked up Sabrina. "I'll buy you a new bed too. Sorry."

Cody turned to Bailey. "I wonder if Barbara knows her daughter is or...was a psychopath..."

Bailey rubbed his shoulder. "She married Moose. I'm sure she knew..."

Cody laughed. "Yeah. I'm sure. I'll go shopping for Sabrina's new bed and, well, you know what? Let's just redo her room."

Bailey looked at her husband. "Really?"

Cody nodded his head. "Yeah. Why not? We can do it. Plus, she'd love a new room, and this is our daughter we're talking about."

Bailey nodded. "Eh, alright. Let's do it!" She walked back into their bedroom where all of their kids cuddled around the bed, Kayleigh and Sabrina were in the middle.

Cody shook his head. "Goodnight kids." He said, climbing into bed and turning off the light, falling asleep.

Hopefully drama will be no more in the Martin family, but you never know with Zack and Cody. Something always comes up. For now, Kayleigh is staying with her parents until she knows for sure she's comfortable being home alone with her babies. Cody wouldn't let her stay home alone until he knew all of the drama has settled down.

The families were all able to continue sleeping, expect for Hailey and Natalie. They had newborns to care for every two to four hours. Life went on as normal as everyone could make it. As you know not everything is normal with Zack and Cody as your fathers. Hopefully everything has calmed down by now and they all can go back to their lives.

To be continued…


	9. Alleeah's Dream

Best Friends Forever

Episode 9: "Alleeah's Dream"

AN: Future chapter. November of 2035 now. Hope you enjoy! :)

Alli and Cole's house, November 26th, 2035

Alli's twins, Jackson and Selena are now 5 years old and Cole's niece, Ensley is 7 years old now, Alli and Cole adopted her when she was 4 years old. Alli married to Cole at 20 years old. A year after they got married, their daughter, Jayde Carter, 1 year old, her birthday is April 14th, 2034.

Alli, Alleeah, Kayleigh and Karina are 21 years old.

Alli heard the front door open with a freaked out Alleeah, her twin sister, also 21 years old. "Woah, woah, why are you freaking out? It's just Thanksgiving, Al."

Alleeah put her hands on the counter, catching her breath. "You know my single, 'Break My Heart One More Time'?"

Alli nodded her head. "Yeah. My favorite song."

Alleeah smiled. "It went to number one on the charts this morning!"

Alli smiled and hugged her sister. "Oh my God! This is so exciting!"

Cole smiled. "Awesome! Congrats, Al!"

Alleeah sighed. "There's the thing. While I'm super excited, but Dad is gonna flip because I would love to move to California by the end of the year. Stephen got the chance to direct his favorite childhood movie that's getting an update..."

Cole frowned. "Oh damn. That's tough. I'm sure he'll get over it. I mean this is your dream."

Alli hugged her sister. "You'll be fine, sis. I'll see you later at Aunt Bailey's and Uncle Cody's."

Meanwhile, Noah and Natalie's house

Natalie is 20 year old with her husband, Noah being 25 years old. Their oldest daughter, Jayleigh, 4 years old, turning 5 years old next month, their twins, Marlah and Micah, 3 years old, their daughter, Maddie, 2 years old and their twin daughters, Mackenzie and Mercie are 1 year old. Natalie is pregnant with their son, Mason. She's 31 weeks pregnant, she is now 7 months pregnant. Natalie and Noah have been married for a year. They got married when Natalie was pregnant with their daughters, she was 5 months pregnant.

Natalie sighed as she picked up another toy. "Micah..." She shook her head. "Never mind, it's Chloe's…" She realized he had Chloe's toy. "Shit." Her eyes went wide. "Micah drop that! That's Chloe's!" She took the dog toy out of his hand. "Oh my God. I'm never gonna be able to get ready and my parents are gonna kill me." Chloe is their new puppy, she's a beagle and they have a Maltese, a two year old named Bailie.

Noah walked downstairs with Jayleigh in his arms. "Hey babe. Are you okay?"

Natalie shook her head. "No, not really. I just want to get to my parent's house without them having to tell me again, 'Natalie, where were you? What took so long'?" She sighed. "Oh, I'll tell you what took so long! I…"

Noah sighed as he put Jayleigh down, walking over to his wife, taking her hands. "Babe...Breathe. Take a deep breath. You need to relax. We will be there on time, and we aren't, babe, they will understand. We have 6 kids. I'm sure your parents will understand…"

Natalie groaned slightly, rubbing her belly bump. "And our seventh is on his way…" She sighed. "Let's just get the kids ready and then I can get ready…"

Noah kissed her forehead slightly. "You go get ready. I got the kids, okay?"

Natalie nodded. "Okay…" She sighed deeply as she headed upstairs.

Jayleigh looked at her Dad. "Daddy, Momma isn't feeling well?"

Noah shook his head. "No, baby." He smiled at his daughter. "Will you do me a favor, baby girl?"

Jayleigh nodded. "Yeah!"

Noah smiled. "Will you clean up the dog toys and put them away for me?"

Jayleigh nodded. "Yeah!" The 4 year old walked over to the toys and began picking them up.

Noah smiled at his daughter as he took Micah, Marlah, Maddie, Mackenzie and Mercie upstairs to get them dressed for the day.

Cody and Bailey's home

Alleeah walked into her aunt and uncle's home. "Aunt Bailey? Uncle Cody?" She walked into the kitchen.

Bailey smiled. "Hi Alleeah."

Cody smiled at his niece. "Hey sweetheart. Everything okay?"

Alleeah smiled. "I just got signed a record deal, and my song is number 1 on the charts."

Bailey smiled as she hugged her niece. "That's great, honey! I'm so happy for you! Does your mom and know?"

Alleeah shook her head. "No. He doesn't, Aunt Bailey. He will freak out because I will have to move to California for my record deal and because Stephen is directing his favorite childhood movie that's getting an update. We'd have to move by the end of the year..." She frowned. "...How mad do you think he'll be?"

Bailey sighed. "You have to tell him sweetie before he hears from someone else."

Alleeah groaned as she hanged her head down, laying her hand on her forehead. "I know that, I'm just scared he might overreact...Like Uncle Cody did with Natalie 4 years ago..."

Cody sighed, shaking his head. "Well, in that case, does your mother know about this?"

Alleeah sighed. "...Ummm...No..." She groaned. "Ugh. I hate to tell them now but I just found out this morning..."

Bailey sighed. "The sooner you tell them the sooner you'll feel better."

Alleeah sighed. "I guess..." She hugged them and then headed next door to her parents house. She opened the door and took a breath as she walked into the kitchen to find her parents making brownies and pies. "Mom? Daddy? I...I...I need to talk to you..." She sighed. "...It's kind of important..."

Zack looked at his daughter as he turned around. "Yes, baby girl?"

Alleeah gave a deep breath and looked at them. "My single went to number one this morning...and I got signed a record deal and Stephen got the chance to direct his favorite childhood movie that's getting an update and to be able to do that..." She smiled. "...We'd have to move to California..."

Zack looked at his daughter in shock even though he was very happy that she was following her dreams but he hadn't realised that she was moving. "You're moving?"

Maya nodded her head. "Oh...We didn't know..."

Alleeah looked at her parents. "I didn't know until this morning. Are you guys okay with me moving across the country?"

Stephen, Alleeah's husband walked into the house of his in laws. "Hey babe. Did you tell them?"

Alleeah nodded her head. "Yeah, I did…"

Zack sighed deeply. "I'm a little upset that you are moving across the country, Alleeah…"

Alleeah was a little confused. "Why, Daddy? Are you mad at me?"

Zack sighed deeply. "I'm disappointed, Al…" He walked out if the kitchen and into the home office.

Alleeah looked at her mother. "Why is he so upset, Momma? He knew this was going to happen. I have been singing since I was 18…"

Maya sighed. "Sweetheart, I think he just doesn't want you girls to grow up. It's a Dad thing that just happens. Especially if you have girls, Al."

Alleeah sighed deeply. "But...I always wanted to follow my dreams…"

Maya nodded her head. "Alleeah, you will. Your father just needs a few minutes to himself to come to terms with the news…"

Alleeah breathed deeply as she headed back home with her husband, Stephen.

Later that night, Cody and Bailey's place

Both Zack and Cody's children's families headed over to Cody and Bailey's for their annual Thanksgiving party they have every year. Kayleigh, Cody and Bailey's oldest daughter, her husband, Jake, and their five little ones, Brayden and Braylen 5, Braylee and Brynlee, 3, and Bentley, who was just two months old. Their second oldest daughter, Karina, her husband and their two children, Zayden, 3, and Zariah, 2, and Karina is expecting four babies. Their third oldest daughter, Natalie, her husband, Noah, and their six children, Jayleigh, 4, Marlah and Micah, 3, Maddie, 2, and Mackenzie and Mercie, 1, and Natalie is expecting their son, Mason. Cody and Bailey's daughter, Carly, son, James, twin daughters, Evie and Dani, Sabrina, and Audrey.

Zack and Maya's oldest daughter, Alli, her husband, Cole, their children, Ensley, 7, and twins, Jack and Selena, 5, and Alli is pregnant with her fourth child. Cole and Alli adopted Ensley after her mother had passed away from cancer 3 years ago. Alleeah, Zack and Maya's second oldest daughter has 3 daughters, Destiny, 2, Emma, 1, and Heven is 3 months old with her husband, Stephen. Hailey, their third oldest daughter has four daughters with her husband, Hunter, Rileigh and Jamie, 4, Annalisse, 1, and Ryleigh, 2 months old.

Zack walked over to his brother, who was checking on the turkey. "Hey bro."

Cody smiled. "Hey. So...By the look on your face I can tell that Alleeah told you her amazing news...and you are not happy about it…"

Zack sighed, shaking his head. "No. I'm not, Cody. I'm not happy...I just..." He looked at his brother. "I'm like your feeling when Natalie told you she was pregnant with Maddie..."

Cody sighed and nodded. "I get you, bro." He shook his head. "You want her to be happy and follow her dreams, but you weren't sure about letting her move all the way to California."

Zack nodded. "Yeah..."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Hey! I can hear you! Nobody told me when you are on birth control and you then take medicine it effects the birth control from working..." She smiled. "At least this little guy was planned." She rubbed her seven month pregnant belly.

Cody smiled. "Sorry, honey." He kissed her head.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Dad! I'm married!" She fixed her hair, then washed her hands before getting a grape, placing it in her mouth.

Cody laughed. "Boy, someone's a little cranky today…"

Noah shook his head, mouthing to him. "Don't say another word."

Cody just nodded his head.

Alli saw her sister all alone on the couch, sighing, she walked over to her sister. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Alleeah frowned. "No. Dad isn't happy about me leaving for California, Stephen has to go regardless whatever I do, and I want to go, but Dad hasn't given me his blessing or whatever!" She groaned, getting up. "Never mind. You don't understand even if you tried, Ails…"

Natalie saw her cousin almost burst into tears, she walked over to Zack. "Uncle Zack. Go fix this. Go." She grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

Zack shook his head. "Natalie, I can't."

Natalie glared at him. "Who said to my father to talk to me after I told him that I was pregnant with Maddie? Huh? Who?" She gave a weak smile.

Zack sighed. "Me?"

Natalie nodded her head. "Yep. You." She cleared her throat. "...Uncle Zack, you have to talk to her. That's what we do in this family. Yes, you are sad that she's leaving, but it's not like she's gonna leave and not coming me back…"

Zack looked at his brother, who nodded, agreeing with Natalie. "She's right, bro."

Zack sighed. "I guess I'll talk to her." He headed over to his daughter, Alleeah.

"Hey baby girl."

Alleeah smiled. "Hey."

Zack layed a hand on her knee. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I treated you so badly after I found out you want to move to California. I'm just going to miss you so much."

Alleeah gave a small smile. "I'm going to miss you too, Daddy. I will visit. I promise."

Zack hugged his daughter. "I love you, Alleeah."

Alleeah smiled. "I love you too. I will video chat with you guys as much as possible. That I can promise."

Zack smiled, kissing her head. "Good."

Maya walked over to her husband and daughter. "It's time to eat. We have a few things to celebrate."

Alleeah smiled. "Let's go. We do, don't we?"

Zack smiled. "Yes, we do. I'm hungry."

Alleeah laughed. "Me too." He helped his daughter up and they head over to the big table which had the food on. They made their plates and sat down next to Maya and Stephen.

The families began celebrating Thanksgiving, they did have a lot of things to be thankful for. They began eating their thanksgiving dinner together with laughter and happy smiles. Next thing to celebrate is Christmas and Jayleigh's 5th birthday next month.

To be continued…

AN: I am going to do 2030 next chapter and the next few chapters. Sorry if it's short. This chapter is more about Alleeah and her dream. She does live in California now in future chapters. But visits a lot.


	10. Girls Night Out

Best Friends Forever Season 2

Episode 10: "Girls Night Out"

AN: Jayleigh, Rileigh and Jamie are a month old, Audrey, Brayden & Braylen are 4 months old and Selena and Jackson are 3 months old.

I'd love to clear up that Rileigh is pronounced as "Riley" and her future daughter is Ryleigh, which would be pronounced as my SLNGS's Rayleigh, just spelled differently.

I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Three weeks later, Saturday, January 25, 2031, Natalie and Noah's Apartment Complex

It's been a month since Jayleigh's birth and Noah has to go back to college next week since he decided to stay until the end of January since Jayleigh's birth. He hasn't been back since November. He has to go back even if he hates to leave Natalie and Jayleigh. But Natalie has been doing amazing by herself ever since Noah had to go back to work last week. It may have been a busy, exhausting, and crazy week, but it's actually really worth it having a beautiful baby girl. Natalie basically lives on cups and cups of coffee everyday to stay up during the day since Jayleigh hasn't slept throughout the night yet. Noah has been living on coffee to get through hours of work ever since he went back last week.

Kayleigh was able to go back to school without any problems. She helped her parents redo Sabrina's room. After all, she did kinda destroy it because of Sharlene, who is now dead along with her father, Moose. Barbara, however is still out there but lately, she hasn't been bothering the family. Bailey went back to work after 2 months after Audrey's birth. Hailey is planning on heading back to school on February 6th and Natalie is planning on going back to school February 10th. Both wanted to only stay home a month at least since they gave birth. Natalie and Noah have to come up with a plan since he's leaving soon, and he'll be 2 hours away from his baby and his girlfriend. But before Natalie and Hailey go back to school, the ladies decided that a girls night out is in order. Just to have some girl fun together.

Noah woke up around 6:00am to put on a cup of coffee for himself, started some homework that he couldn't finish last night. He yawned as he decided to check on Jayleigh. He got off the island's stool, headed to his baby's nursery, walked inside slowly and headed to her crib. He looked down at his sleeping daughter, smiled at her sleeping so soundly. He headed out of the nursery, to the kitchen to pour his cup of coffee and after he had finished his cup of coffee, he decided to wake Natalie. He walked into their bedroom and walked over to her side of the bed and began shaking her.

"Natalie?"

Natalie groaned slowly as she opened her eyes, rubbing them as she rolled over to see Noah sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Morning sleepyhead." He laughed slightly.

Natalie rolled her eyes, getting out of the bed, and walked out of their bedroom with Noah behind her. "Morning." She sat on the couch and began pumping her breast milk. "It's good idea we started doing this before I go back to school. She's getting used to the bottle already…" She laughed slightly. "Can you believe it's been a month already?"

Noah shook his head. "I can't believe it, Nat. I mean, she's growing up so fast. She's looking more like you, babe."

Natalie smiled as she filled up at least 5 bottles. "Yeah, she is. It's crazy." She looked at her boyfriend. "Babe, we gotta come up with a plan before you head to college."

Noah paused as he began to think of an idea. It might be a little tight of driving back and forth, but it might work. He wouldn't be so worried about Natalie and Jayleigh. Noah's plan would be- He would wake up at 4:00am, head to Yale, and drive the 3 and half hours there, 4 hours if traffic, would make his classes from 7:00am to 11:00, head back home, do homework for an hour, eat dinner, and then take a nap before heading to work at 5:00, would make his shift from 5:30pm to 11:30pm. Noah would sleep from 12:00am to 4:00am. Yes, it would be very tight and crazy but it would be worth it so he could graduate in May and start law school in September and then graduate in May of 3035. Yes, this would be a super crazy schedule, but Noah would do anything for his daughter and Natalie. Yes, he wouldn't be able to see his daughter much for 5 days a week, but it will be totally worth it. The weekends would be different, he'd be home all day. When he graduates college, his schedule for law school would be different. He would make his classes 7:00am to 3:00pm the first year, knowing those would be the toughest. From 3:00pm, he'd get his work done for the 2 hours he'd have before heading out again to go to work. Noah decided to change colleges due to the long drive. Jake did the same thing as his brother. Now that they have children to worry about, they had to think about their wellbeing. They are still on track to graduate in May.

Jake's schedule would be the same as Noah's. The best he could do, anyway. His schedule is wake up at 4:30 am, head to Yale, make classes from 7am to 1:00pm, head home, study and homework at 3:00pm, do them for an hour and half, change for work so he'd be there at 5:30pm, work until 11:00pm, be home at 11:30pm and then do more studying until 12am and then head to bed at 12:15am. Graduate in May 2031, head to law school in September, graduate in May of 2033 and they both would get their degrees so they'd start their law firm together. Yes, they both would have crazy schedules, but it would be all worth it. They knew they would get through it together.

Noah decided to tell her his plans right there and then, he knew she'd be surprised but he knew what he was doing. It would be the best for his family. He looked at her.

"Babe?"

Natalie looked at her boyfriend. "Yeah?"

Noah sat down on the couch next to her. "You mentioned that we have to come up with a plan when I go back to college, right?"

Natalie nodded her head. "Yeah. What's up?"

Noah cleared his throat and sighed, he looked at his girlfriend. "I came up with a plan."

Natalie just looked at him. "Really? What are you thinking?"

Noah gave a smile. "Well, I thought about this, babe, and I know it's gonna be really tight for me but it's much better for us. Here's what I'm thinking. I'll drive back and forth five days of the week. I'll get up at 4:00am, I'll get ready to head to Yale. I'll make my classes from 7:00am to 11:00am, I'll head back home to study and do homework. Then, I'll take a nap, eat dinner and then change to head to work at 5:00pm. I'll work from 5:30 to 11:30pm. I'll get only 4 hours of sleep five days a week for a few months. I'll graduate in May. Law school will be different. I'll have May, June, July and August to work my ass off before having a few more years of crazy. I'll start law school in September, I'll graduate in May of 2033. I'll make my classes from 7:00 to 3:00 the first year. Babe, I know, it's gonna be crazy. But it's totally worth it."

Natalie just stared at her boyfriend in shock. All of that and he'll be exhausted. She knew it would be totally worth it, but that's gonna drive him crazy. She just breathed deeply, trying to make sense of this. "Noah...It will be too stressful for you. I mean, I have half of my sophomore year of high school to finish, and then another two years. It's gonna be so hard for the both of us…"

Noah grabbed her hands. "Babe, I swear I know how stressful it will get, but right now, it's the right thing to do for our family. I am the only one making the money right now. You have two more years of high school to finish. I want you to finish high school with good grades. I want a bright future for you, Natalie." He kissed her head. "Once you graduate high school, we'll come up with another plan, okay?"

Natalie breathed deeply, sighing, nodded her head. "Okay. I will go with this plan. I just hope you can do it all…"

Noah smiled at her. "I got this, babe. I promise. My job makes good money and it's working for us. My boss knows our situation at the moment. He gave me a rise two days ago. We might still be really tight, but we are working together." He saw her lay her head on his shoulder.

Natalie nodded her head. "Alright, I guess we can do this."

Noah stood up, leaning down and kissed her head. "We got this, baby." He went to the kitchen to finish his homework when Jayleigh began crying, Natalie saw him get up, she shook her head.

"I get her." The fifteen year old mother walked into her daughter's nursery, headed to her crib, picking her up and layed her in her arms, rubbing her back. "Hey baby girl." She walked out of the nursery, walked to the couch and sat down, getting comfortable so she could feed her daughter.

Noah, who was on his laptop, writing down research on his report, he turned to face his girlfriend. "Hey, babe?"

Natalie looked over her shoulder to face him. "Yeah?"

"If you wanted, would you go out with your sisters and cousins tonight?" He asked his girlfriend.

She paused to think. Well, it had been a long time since she's been out with her sisters and cousins. "Ummm...I mean...Yeah, I would love too, Noah. But, she's only a month old. I can't just leave her…"

He shook his head. "Baby girl, you aren't just leaving her, I'll stay home tonight so I'll watch her for you. I was supposed to go in for an extra shift, but you deserve a night out."

Natalie was going to say no, but Noah gave her a look. "Fine, I'll go. I deserve a night out. It's been a long month for me. Being 15 and a new mother is really hard, but a blessing too."

Noah smiled at her. "I'm sure it is a blessing, baby girl. You are a great mom to our daughter, babe. I don't regret a thing about having our baby."

Natalie smiled. "Me either, sweetheart. I don't regret anything, Noah."

Noah kept smiling. "Good, because we can't take her back." He started laughing, then Natalie started laughing.

"That's true, we can't." She continued to laugh.

"Go text your sister that you can go out."

She nodded her head. "I will.

Natalie got up from the couch and got her phone, opened her phone, texted her sisters.

Natalie's text message to the group- "The Squad"- "Hey guys. Are we still on for tonight? Noah kinda talked me into going and I wanna go. We need a girl's night out!" :)

Kayleigh's text message- "Yes, we are, sister. We gotta have a girl's night! It's been forever. I'm glad Noah talked you into going! You needed to get out, Nat."

Hailey's text message- "Me too! Damn it, I'm so close to losing my hair soon! Let's do this!"

Alli's text message- "Amen girl. I feel you!"

Alleeah's text message- "I'm so glad I don't have children tbh. Let's plan our fun tonight."

Meanwhile, Jake called his brother.

"Hey broseph. Thank you for talking Natalie into going out. Kayleigh was on my ass about it."

Noah nodded. "You're welcome. Kayleigh was driving me crazy too about it as well. I had to get Natalie go out or I'd get a beating Kayleigh style…" He cringed a bit. "Yeah, I don't want that…"

Jake laughed. "Yeah, me either, dude. She gets scary…"

Kayleigh walked up to her boyfriend with a questionable look. "Who gets scary?"

Jake's eyes went wide, gulped and sighed deeply. "Uh...Well…"

Kayleigh just stared at him. "Don't worry, I know it's me." She began laughing.

Jake just stared at his girlfriend. He sighed out of relief. "Oh, thank God. I thought you were gotta hurt me.."

Kayleigh laughed. "Oh, I could never, Jake. I love you too much."

Jake smiled at her. "I love you too, baby." He pulled her onto his lap, she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jake!"

Jake smiled, laughed and kissed her neck. "Yeah?"

Kayleigh giggled. "Stop it! Let me go!" She began laughing uncontrollably.

Jake smiled. "Nope. We get some time alone now. The twins are asleep. I like spending alone time with my girl."

Kayleigh sighed. "But, we-" She was cut off by Jake putting his lips on hers. "Babe, you need to learn how to calm down and relax."

Kayleigh sighed. "I guess I do, though…"

He shook his head, giving her a look. "Kay, no, you don't."

She took a deep, realizing he was telling the truth and looked him in the eyes. "Oh...I...I don't. You're right."

He nodded his head. "Baby, you are a great mom, but you have to learn how to relax about things."

Kayleigh sighed. "Jake…"

Jake looked at her this time. "Yeah?"

Kayleigh smiled. "Thank you. If you didn't tell me that, I wouldn't know."

Jake leaned down and kissed her passionately. "You're welcome, baby."

Alli and Cole's Place

Alli heard the front door open, her boyfriend and her boyfriends niece walked into the house. She smiled at her boyfriend's niece.

"Hey baby. How was seeing Mommy?"

Ensley giggled as she hugged Alli. "It was good. Mommy says she'll be able to come home in 3 weeks but Uncle Cole thinks she shouldn't."

Alli nodded her head. "Oh okay." She hugged Ensley back and finally pulled back.

Ensley smiled. "Where's Jack Jack and Selena?"

Cole nodded his head. "Yeah, where are they, baby?" He looked at Alli.

Alli laughed. "They're in the living room playing with their mats."

Cole nodded his head. "Okay."

Ensley ran to the living room to meet her siblings. Ensley thinks of Selena and Jackson as her siblings. She loves them as if they were.

Alli wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey handsome. So, how is Linsley really?"

Cole had tears in his eyes, sniffed slightly and held onto Alli as he looked up at the sky. "Her doctor says...that...that...she..." He choked on the next few words. Words he never wanted to say. "She only has a year and half to live, Ails...Two if she's lucky..."

Alli's eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes, sighing deeply. "Cole...I...I'm so sorry…"

Cole nodded. "Thanks."

Alli leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You've been through so much with her, Ensley and dealing with the loss of Ensley's father. You don't know how lucky she is to have you."

Cole smiled slightly. "Thank you, baby. She's lucky to have you too. Ails, you didn't have to sign up for 3 kids..."

Alli smiled. "Hey, I'd do it over and over again because you and Ensley are the best things that ever happened to me."

Cole smiled. "Baby, thank you. We love you, Ails."

Alli continued to smile. "Jackson, Selena and I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Cole kissed her head. "Are you and the girls going out tonight?"

Alli nodded her head. "Yeah, we are. Kayleigh is setting everything up. We are heading to dinner at 7, then going to underage club 45 minutes away."

Cole smiled. "Alright. The guys and I will watch the babies. Ensley will want to help too."

Alli grinned. "She's really good with the babies."

He nodded her head. "Yes, she is, babe."

Later that night, Natalie and Noah's, 7:30pm

Natalie was just finishing getting her clothes out when the bedroom door was knocked on, she yelled. "Come in."

Kayleigh, Karina, Alli, Alleeah and Hailey walked inside, smiling at her.

"Need some help?" Kayleigh asked.

Natalie shook her head. "No, I'm good. I'll change and put my makeup on. Are you guys ready?"

Hailey nodded her head. "Yeah. Hunter's watching Jamie and Rileigh."

Alli smiled. "And Cole is watching all three of the kids."

Kayleigh smiled too. "Jake's watching Brayden and Braylen."

Natalie laughed. "Of course. Noah is watching Jayleigh. I told him we'd be home by 11:00."

Kayleigh laughed. "Good, because that's how far I'm staying out!"

Alli high fived her. "I feel you girlfriend."

Hailey nodded in agreement. "Yep, me too. I'm with you two!"

When Natalie was dressed, had make up on and did her hair, the ladies headed out.

Natalie kissed Noah on the lips. "See you later. I love you."

Noah smiled. "I love you too, Nat. Have fun, ladies, and be careful!"

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, groaning. "Ugh! You sound just like your brother!"

Noah laughed. "Great minds think alike."

Kayleigh groaned. "Whatever, Noah. See you later."

Kayleigh, Karina, Natalie, Alli, Alleeah, and Hailey headed to the underage club and met their friends.

Leah laughed when Kayleigh was talking about Jake. "He was like, 'Don't drink, don't speed, don't go crazy, or your dad will kill me, Kayleigh'!"

Leah started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, come on! You can't be surprised girl! He's your boyfriend and cares about you, and your dad can kill him and Noah."

Natalie turned to face Leah, hearing Noah. "What did Noah do?"

Leah laughed. "Nothing, Nat. We were talking about Jake."

Natalie laughed this time. "Yeah, about that if we get hurt, Dad will kill Jake."

Kayleigh groaned. "Shut up! God, I'll be out dancing with Alliannah for fucks sakes, you two can laugh about this!" She got off her chair and joined Alli and Hailey on the dance floor.

Leah giggled. "Damn, she is over stressed. She needed to get out more than anyone."

Natalie nodded her head. "Definitely."

Leah nodded too. "Yeah."

Meanwhile with the guys, Noah and Natalie's Apartment. Complex

Jake was sitting on the couch with Brayden and Braylen when Noah walked over to him.

"Hey bro, what's new?"

"Being an exhausted dad, what about you?"

Noah laughed. "Me too, so exhausted with a new baby. Damn, anybody who wants a baby, I'm gonna say don't do it unless you want sleepless nights, throw up on your clothes and pop everywhere, and lots of screaming and crying…"

Cole nodded his head in agreement. "He's not wrong, Jake. I've had all of that happen to me."

Jake laughed a bit, nodding. "Thank goodness I'm not the only one who had that happen too…"

Cole smiled. "At least you two don't have three kids yet…"

Noah put his arms up on his head. "Thank God because I'm losing my shit already, and it's only a month!"

Jake laughed. "Dude, you haven't seen the worst of it."

Noah sighed deeply. "Great…"

Cole smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be alright, Noah. You've been a great Dad to your little girl."

Noah smiled. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, back with the ladies, Leah smiled at Natalie. "Want to dance with the girls?"

Natalie was gonna say no, but then, a guy walked over to her.

"Hey sexy lady. Want to share a drink and a dance?"

Natalie just stared at him. She has a boyfriend and a baby, no, she doesn't. She shook her head. "No, thank you."

He smiled. "Why not, babe? You look like you need to have some fun."

Leah glared at him. "Dude, she's taken and she said no. Get the clue yet?"

He laughed. "And, is he here?"

Natalie shook her head. "No. HE is HOME with OUR BABY. Now, I'm going to dance. Bye." She walked off yo the dance floor, but the guy followed her.

"Come on, babe. You deserve a good time…"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to have a good time with my friends. You can leave now."

He layed his hand on her wrist. "Hey, how about I show you a good time?" He winked at her.

Natalie shook her head. "No, thank you, dude. I'm in a committed relationship with my baby's father, who could hurt you in one second!"

He laughed harder. "Oh, come on, babe. Live a little…"

Natalie closed her eyes in annoyance, mumbled. "Oh my God. Please. I'm leaving this situation. I'm happily taken."

He smiled brightly. "Oh, please. He is probably with you because of the baby…" He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Natalie slapped him the face. "I'm this close to putting a restraining order on you. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone. You are a sicko!"

He leaned in and kissed her, then she slapped him as hard as she could. "Asshole! You'll be hearing from my lawyer!" She walked off annoyed, her sister noticed this.

"What's wrong, sis?" Kayleigh asked.

Natalie groaned. "A guy was hitting on me! He even kissed me! I want to leave…"

Kayleigh was furious. "What?! Who?!"

Natalie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know!"

Kayleigh groaned. "I'm calling Dad's lawyer on Monday."

Natalie nodded her head. "Good. I guess I'll need to stay by you for the rest of the night. Creeps are real."

Kayleigh nodded. "No shit. Let's enjoy the rest of the night."

For the rest of the night, the ladies danced and enjoyed themselves without being moms for one night. They were super happy to have time together. Natalie is definitely calling her lawyer on Monday. She was happy to spend the night without being a mom. Although, she did miss her baby.

To be continued…

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I was super busy this past month. I'm twenty-one now! I hope you all had a great first month of 2019!


	11. A Sleepless Night

Best Friends Forever Season 2

Episode 11: "A Sleepless Night"

AN: Sooooo sorry for the long wait ya'll, I'm just coming back to all of my stories. I'm just getting into ideas for my stories and its rough but writing can't always be perfect.

Later that night, January 25th, 2031, Noah and Natalie's Apartment Complex, 11:00pm

Later that night, Kayleigh, Karina, Alli, Alleeah, Hailey and Natalie headed back to Noah and Natalie's place where Noah, Jayleigh, Jake, Brayden, Braylen, and Cole, Jackson and Selena and Ensley were hanging around. Kayleigh parked her car in the guest parking and the ladies got out of the car.

Natalie was literally shaking, worrying about what Noah would say if he knew about the kiss at the club. She looked at Kayleigh.

"I'm seriously shaking...What the hell is he gonna say?"

Kayleigh sighed, looking at her sister as they walked up to the front door. "I honestly don't know, Nat. I would just tell him."

Natalie breathed deeply as she walked into the apartment. She saw Noah holding Jayleigh in their kitchen. She walked over to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest, she tried so hard not to start crying. Her heart was breaking. She had no idea what to say to him. Noah saw everyone leave with their children and soon, they were alone. Natalie just knew she had tears forming in her eyes. She felt so horrible.

Noah knew something was bothering her, he looked down at her, kissing her head and ran his fingers through her hair, comforting her and rubbed her back. "Baby, what's wrong? Did you not have fun? What happened?"

Natalie sniffed, soon she knew she was sobbing in his arms and she didn't really care. She just needed to cry in her boyfriend's arms. She was sobbing for a while, but soon after being in his arms, she was calming down. She looked up at him. Her makeup was messed up, Noah took his thumb and wiped her eyes.

He let her calm down before asking again. "Baby girl, what happened?"

Natalie breathed deeply, still looking at him with hurt in her eyes. "I was at the club with the girls...and...and this guy came up to me, clearing looking for a club hookup...because he wouldn't leave me the hell alone after I had told him I had a baby and was in a committed relationship with you…"

Noah just nodded his head, trying to keep his cool together but he was clearly angry. "What did he do, Natalie?" He asked, he was sure mad. Still wanting to know what the hell this guy did to her.

Natalie took another deep breath, tearing up again. She was definitely upset. "He kissed me…" She covered her face with her hands as she began running to their bedroom. She didn't want to deal with this anymore. Telling him that was hardest thing she ever had to do.

Meanwhile, Noah was so mad that he had to lay Jayleigh in her crib so she didn't hear him cuss out so much. He didn't actually say anything out loud, he was mumbling, super angry. He wasn't angry at Natalie, he was mad at the guy who had the nerve to kiss her after she told him to leave her alone. He was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "I'm gonna kill him. But first, I'm gonna check on Natalie." He knew she was upset about everything and he wasn't going to bed having her so upset. He walked to their bedroom, walking inside, saw Natalie curled up in the covers with tears falling down her face as she sobbed. That scene broke his heart. He walked over to their bed, laying down next to her. "Natalie?" Noah removed the covers away from her face, she pulled them back close to her. "Natalie, look at me."

Natalie shook her head.

Noah sighed, pulling the covers back. "I can do this all night. I don't want you so upset…" He pulled her close to him. Natalie buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist as he pulled the covers over them. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Natalie nodded her head. "Yeah." She said quietly.

Noah kissed her head. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him for not leaving you the hell alone and kissing you." He began undoing her dress zipper very slowly, kissing her shoulder.

Natalie looked up at her. "What are you doing?"

Noah smiled. "I just thought you'd want to change, babe. It's late."

Natalie sat up slowly, her back facing him as he continued undoing her dress. Once the zipper was all the way down, Natalie got up and walked into their closet and changed into her boyfriends shirts and her pajama pants. She walked into their bathroom and began taking off her makeup. She sighed as she put skin care on her face and then walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. She got into the bed, cuddling close to Noah. "Kayleigh is calling my dad's lawyer on Monday."

Noah nodded his head. "Good idea. You should put a restraining order on him. He was basically hassing you."

She agreed with him. "Yes, he was. I wanna go to bed. I'm so tired."

Noah smiled at her as she snuggled in his arms and kissed her. "Goodnight, baby. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too, babe."

Meanwhile, with Kayleigh, she had dropped off her sisters and cousins. She texted Jake that she was going to get somethings to eat before heading home. He said he had layed the twins down and he was watching tv and will see her soon. She parked her car in McDonald's. She got out and walked inside. She saw Connor, her ex boyfriend. She shook her head as she ordered her food and then when she got her food, she headed out to her car and opened the driver's door and put her food down as she got inside her car. After she ate, she saw Connor knocking on her car window. She put the window down. "May I help you?"

Connor smiled. "What are you doing here so late?"

Kayleigh gave a fake smile. "Just got hungry after dropping my sisters and cousins off at home. What about you?"

Connor smiled. "I got hungry too...So do you want me to stand out in the cold or let me come in?"

Kayleigh shrugged hers. "Uh, why not? We weren't together. No harm in just talking. Get in." She unlocked the car and Connor got into the passenger seat. "How have you been? I heard Sharlene went insane and tried to kill you or something…"

Kayleigh laughed softly. "Everybody knows about that, huh?"

Connor nodded his head. "Apparently, yes. Everyone knows. I was just told about her trying to harm your sister, Natalie. What exactly happened?"

Kayleigh laughed again. "It's such a long story, Connor. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Connor nodded his head. "Yeah. I mean, we're friends, right?"

Kayleigh laughed softly. "Well, not exactly. We haven't hanged out like ever since our breakup, so I wouldn't call you a friend, maybe a guy I know and go to school with."

Connor frowned. "Why do you say that we're just people we know?"

Kayleigh looked at him. "Because Connor to be honest we have no friendship. You mean like nothing to me now. I have way too much to do. I have a family. I'm a mom of twins. I barely get to go out. I choose not to go out because my kids aren't someone else's. They're mine. I need to take care of them."

Connor breathed slowly, giving a questionable look. "But you were out tonight, what's your point?"

Kayleigh sighed. "I was out with my friends, sisters and cousins. We all deserved a night out. It's been a few long months. I haven't been out with them since I gave birth. My sister Natalie needed a night out, I finally got her to come with us. My point is that I don't feel like I'm a teenager anymore. I had to grow up faster than anybody in our grade. It's not easy being a teen mom."

Connor just looked down. "Oh, so there's no feelings towards me?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No. I love Jake. He's the only one I see myself with forever."

Connor knew he needed to have her realize he was the one. He got closer to her, placing his lips on hers. Kayleigh was now shocked. He obviously wasn't getting the point. She tried to push him off of her, but he gripped her waist and continued to kiss her passionately.

Kayleigh didn't want to be doing this. This was completely wrong. She knew she wasn't in love with Connor. She was in love with Jake, and only Jake only. She tried not to think about what he was trying to do with her, but she knew. When he moved to her neck, she finally pushed him off of her.

"What the fuck are you doing? I'm dating Jake! I have twins! You are sick!"

Connor gave her a smirk. "Oh, come on, Kayleigh. You know you want me."

Kayleigh shook her head. "No...I don't." She was about to say something, but the next thing she knew Connor had taken off his shirt, kissing her again. She groaned, almost trying to get him to stop, but nothing worked. Connor took off her dress and bra, kissing her neck.

When things started really to heat up, Kayleigh looked at him in shock. "You better get out of my car soon or I'm calling the police…"

Connor laughed as he began to ravish her passionately. The next few minutes felt like hours to Kayleigh. When he was done, she was terrified, shaking, watched him walk out of her car with his clothes on. She groaned as she slowly reached for her gym bag which had a shirt and pants inside. She sighed out of relief. Thank goddess she wouldn't have to drive home naked or half naked. She was in intense pain down there though. She took her en minutes just to put her pants on, and she turned on her car, started to drive home and then she decided to keep this a secret. Don't tell Jake. She didn't want him to leave her, even if she was raped by Connor in her car. She didn't know he was planning on doing that to her. She was feeling hurt and now sex wouldn't be the same to her. She hopes Jake won't find out. She didn't want to have him know. It would kill him.

Jake and Kayleigh's Apartment Complex

Kayleigh parked in their garage, got out with her dress in her bag, she grabbed her phone and bag with her makeup and locked her car. She slowly walked into the apartment. She saw Jake asleep on the couch. "Jake?" She shook his shoulder slowly.

Jake opened his eyes and looked at Kayleigh. "Hey baby. How was your night?"

Kayleigh gave a small smile. "It was fun...you know it was nice to have a night away. How was your night with the twins?"

Jake laughed softly. "It was interesting. Brayden spit up on me three times, had popped all over and this is after the guys left, so I had to clean him up by myself."

Kayleigh giggled softly. "Awww, my poor baby. How was Bray?"

Jake laughed. "She was the good one all night. No problems with her. Both are fast asleep in their cribs."

Kayleigh nodded as she headed into the bathroom to take off her makeup and take out the bobby pins. She didn't hear Jake come in, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey, why are you wearing your gym clothes? Where's your dress?" He asked her.

Kayleigh looked up at him. "Oh, I changed out of my dress in my car while the girls kept an eye out for me. I wanted to be comfy. My dress is in my bag…"

Jake nodded his head. "Alright, well, I'm going to lock up since your home and I'll meet you in our bedroom." He winked at her as he walked out.

Kayleigh breathed deeply. "I'm okay. I'll be okay."

After taking off her makeup, she took off her heels and walked into her and Jake's bedroom.

Jake was putting the covers down, he saw her walk inside. "Hey pretty lady."

Kayleigh smiled at her boyfriend. "Hey handsome." She walked over to the bed, climbed inside and plugged her phone in it's charger.

Jake pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "Do you know how much you mean to me, baby?"

Kayleigh smiled at him. "I think I do. You mean everything to me as well, honey." She leaned up and kissed him passionately.

Jake kissed her back, just as passionate and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Kay."

Kayleigh smiled brightly. "I love you too, baby."

They got comfortable in each other's arms and soon they were asleep.

Later into the night, Kayleigh layed awake, staring at the ceiling and couldn't get comfortable again and fall asleep. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't do it. The guilt was already killing her, but she knew if she told him he'd be furious and break up with her. She never wants to lose Jake and have the twins not raised together. She looked over at her sleeping boyfriend, he was snoring and passed out. He looked so peaceful. She looked at the clock. "Ugh. 3AM…" She slipped out of bed, walked into the kitchen to get some water, she poured her glass and took a big sip. "I need to just move on. It's for the best for us and our kids."

After taking a minute to breathe, Kayleigh headed back to sleep, climbing into the bed without waking Jake. She was glad she was able to back to sleep again.

To be continued…

AN: This probably isn't my best chapter, but I wanted to update something. SLNGS3 will be next update. I'm going to start the chapter tonight.


	12. Author's Note

Best Friends Forever S2-

So hey! So sorry this story was on hold for like ever! I just have decided to write the next few chapters and then go back and edit the others. IveI missed writing this story so much! I just can't leave it hanging ya'll! New Year's Eve is tonight so I wontwontwget back to writing until januJan 2nd. I can't believe it's already 2020! So sorry for the LONG wait!

Life got me in the reals dude. I have so much going on. I'm getting back into fanfiction...

Happy New Year!


End file.
